The Human Condition
by Bojack727
Summary: Orihime restores Ulquiorra, but the Espada returns in an altered form- neither an Arrancar or a human. Hime confronts her former captor about what lies in their future. Mainly UlquiHime, but also contains some IchiRuki as well! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 01: Rebirth, pt 1

Firstly, I want to say that I'm not a HUGE fan of Bleach, so I imagine that there'll probably be some mistakes in this. Still, I do like the series well enough. I really admire Tite Kubo's art style and I think he's come up with some of the best looking and most unique characters in a long time. (I personally find Kukaku to be very sexy!)

Recently, I've become a devoted member of the _Ulquihime_ fandom. This is all thanks to some amazing fan works I've came across online, specifically the works of a particular talented artists. (I'll post a link at the bottom of the chapter). I hope you guys will enjoy this and won't be too hard on me.

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 1:**  
**"Rebirth, Pt 1"**

Ulquiorra Schiffer was a mess, his entire body felt battered and broken...

He slowly opened his eyes and cast his gaze upwards, towards the sky of Las Noches. His vision was blurry and unfocused at first, but the image of a familiar figure looming over him gradually became clear. He knew in an instant who it was, it was _her...Orihime Inoue._ He was laying prone on the ground, his head resting in her lap.

Orihime's long auburn hair hung down around her (spilling down her back and shoulders). The reddish-brown locks contrasted sharply with the antiseptic white color of the battered remnants of her imposed Arrancar uniform. Ulquiorra groaned, unable to do little more then look up at her, into her silver-gray eyes. He could tell that he'd been crying recently, he knew from the redness around her eyes and the streaking from dried tears down her cheeks.

Still, he could see that she was doing her best to put on a brave face for him. Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes, frustrated at how helpless and weak he felt. "You, _woman_... you've been crying, haven't you?" He asked in a tired voice, opening his eyes to look up at her. "Your tears... they're wasted on a monster like myself." He remarked in his usual emotionless tone, closing his eyes.

He glanced down at himself, noting that his jacket and hakama had returned- though torn and battered, with the front of the jacket hanging open. "Typical human foolishness..." He remarked, his lips curving in a small smile. "I'm an Arrancar, the enemy of your kind... Throughout, I've done nothing but bring you grief and hardship." He paused for a moment, taking a breath. "And yet, after all you've been put through, you still shed tears over me."

Orihime shook her head. "But they're _my_ tears to shed." The human girl countered, her tone was gentle yet firm. "And please don't call yourself a monster, because you're not... not to me at least." She added, a small smile suddenly playing across her face as she brushed her hands gently against his dark hair while cradling his head in her lap.

She looked directly into his dark green eyes. "Ulquiorra, for the time being, it's important that to stay here and rest... It'll be a while before you're well enough to even move." She commented, managing to keep herself composed before the battered Espada. "I'm at the limit of my abilities... So it's important that you just rest for the time being."

Ulquiorra suddenly realized that he could no longer feel the familiar weight of his 'mask' on the left side of his head. He didn't even want to think about the status of his Hollow Hole. The Arrancar groaned inwardly, pushing back the matter for the moment, and looked up at Orihime. "How, how am I even here...?" He asked with some effort. "I... I remember being destroyed."

She shook her head and sighed. "I'm not sure if I can explain it, it doesn't really make sense to me either..." The girl began slightly nervous. "Like you said, I was there when you just turned to dust right before me..." She paused, almost stumbling over the last part. "As the fighting got worse, all I could think about was loosing you..." Orihime became silent, collecting her thoughts. "I had this feeling that I had to do something..."

Ulquiorra looked up at her as she struggled with her words. "...It's just that my powers, they shouldn't have been enough- you were too far gone for me to able to restore you. But somehow, you came back from out of nothing." Orihime explained. "And since then, you've been unconscious for hours..."

The pale-skinned warrior mulled over everything she'd told him. "...But that still doesn't explain how or why I'm still alive." He remarked in frustration.

Orihime gave him an odd smile. "I feel a little embarrassed to say this, but it was almost like something read my thoughts... and lent me the strength to bring you back to life." She offered, blushing faintly at her own words.

Ulquiorra looked up at her for a moment. "You... You had me in your thoughts?" He asked, his tone almost humorous as he spoke.

Her blush darkened and she was about to respond when a voice called out to her. Orihime turned in time to see the beat-up form of Ichigo approach the two of them (the remnants of his robes literally hanging off him). "What the hell? How can _he_ still be alive?" The swordsman exclaimed.

Ichigo drew his sword with an unsteady hand. "Orihime, what are you doing... Quick, get away from him- now!" He exclaimed, taking a step towards the two of them.

Orihime suddenly felt a surge of anger overtake her. "No! Stop it Ichigo!" She exclaimed, glaring at up at him as she spoke. "Just stop it! W-we've all been through enough!"

The orange-haired Shinigami frowned at the girl before him. "We don't have time for this, Orihime... Just get away from him so-"

"So what, so that you can kill him?" She interrupted, glaring at him defiantly. "No, I won't let you! So if you're that serious about killing Ulquiorra, then you'll have to go through me to do it!"

Ichigo was taken back by this, and seemed ready to respond, when suddenly Ishida appeared beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's right..." The dark-haired Quince began. "There's been enough deaths... I think we've all been through quite enough already." He offered in a weary tone.

After a moment, Ichigo lowered his sword and stepped back. Orihime let out a sigh of relief while Ishida sat down in the sand. Ichigo buried the end of his sword in the ground and plopped down, leaning against the large weapon to catch his breath.

**(- End of Chapter 1 -)**

* * *

I realize this was a short first chapter, but it's more of a pacing issue. I hope you guys enjoyed this so far and will stick around for the next chapter. Hopefully, things will start making more sense as the story goes on. There should also be some more Ulquihime in the next chapter.

_-Bojack727_


	2. Chapter 02: Rebirth, pt 2

I really like the concept of UlquiHime. Despite the dark and grim nature of their relationship, there's also a degree of emotionality and longing as well... Something that we don't see all that often. I'm a newcomer to the Bleach world, so I'm sure that there's going to be mistakes.

Despite that, I hope you guys will enjoy reading this and not be too hard on me. Again, please let me know how I'm doing- your feedback is the quickest way to help me get better!

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 2:  
"Rebirth, Pt 2"**

Ulquiorra slowly came round and looked up. The human girl, still cradling his head in her lap, now appeared to have fallen asleep. He guessed that she must have finally succumbed to the exhaustion from overexerting herself- she'd used her healing powers countless times, including on him.

He slowly sat up, making sure not to disturb the girl or cause her to fall. With some effort, he knelt down at her side and scooped her curvy figure into his arms. He was still tired and sore, but he'd recovered enough so that the simple act of carrying her wasn't all that much of a strain on him. And so, with Orihime in his arms, he glanced around and spotted the slumped form of the dark-haired male human human that seemed to be a friend of hers...

Ishida Uryu came to with a start and looked up, realizing that it had been a mild jab from Ulquiorra's foot that had awaken him. He half wondered if he was dreaming- as he now found himself looking up at the figure of the Arrancar looking down at him (with his friend cradled in his arms!)

He noticed that the former Espada's mask was gone... And that in place of his 'hole' was a large round scar. Interestingly, he noted that Ulquiorra had his curved katana sword with him once more- tucked into the black sash around his waist.

Ishida was pulled away from his observations and back to reality when the pale-skinned Arrancar finally spoke to him. "Tell me, where is the boy..." He began in a dull tone. "Where has the Shinigami gone?" He asked his usual measured even tone.

Under different circumstances, Ishida might have found the dismissive tone he used (when referring to their friend) amusing. Still, the Quincy manged to get back onto his feet. He stood up and looked directly at the Quatro Espada standing before him for a moment. "Ichigo Kurosaki went looking for Nell... He should be back soon." He replied, glancing about uneasily as he adjusted his glasses (in an attempt to redirect his nerves). "Orihime... Is she... alright?"

Ulquiorra simply nodded. "She is _undamaged_..." He began in a steady tone. "She is simply suffering from exhaustion, she likely lost consciousness as a result of having used her powers so many times in such a short period of time." He explained to the human.

He nodded, feeling relieved. "I think you should know something." Ishida began in a hesitant voice. "Most of the other Espada are dead... And you'd be as well, if not for Orihime intervening." His tone slowly grew stronger as he spoke. "I hope you realize the significance of what she's done for you."

Ulquiorra regarded him for a moment, observing the stern look on his face. The human's silent determination was almost impressive. "You... _care_ about her, don't you?" He asked him.

Ishida nodded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "She's my friend, so of course I care about her..." He countered. "And somehow, I get the feeling that you _care_ about her too." He remarked, looking directly at the pale figure before him.

Ulquiorra gave a simple nod in response. "Ironic, isn't it?" He observed (with just the faintest hint of a smile), as he looked down at the slumbering girl curled up in his arms. She felt warm against his body. He could hear Orihime's gentle even breaths and the steady beating of her heart. "I'm not supposed to care about anything, and yet..."

"_That's a hell of an understatement!" _

The human and the Arrancar turned in time to see Ichigo looking directly at them. The blond teen wore a serious expression as he regarded Ulquiorra for a moment. His large Soul-Cutter was now resting on his shoulder. He also seemed to have discarded the tattered remains of his black kimono top.

Ichigo noted that the Espada looked different... His partial mask was absent and his Hollow Hole had been replaced with a round scar. He could still partially make out the Gothic-looking number '4' that marked the left side of his chest. Ichigo moved in closer and turned to Ishida.

"I convinced them to take Nell back to Soul Society." He announced. "Chad and the others are nearby, waiting for us..." He then turned to face Ulquiorra. "I don't know what you're up to, and I don't trust you... But I'm willing to put things on hold for the time being." He began. "Now hand her over, I can take care of her from here."

Ichigo started to extend a hand towards Orihime, but the sleeping girl cringed and retreated from his touch- clinging tightly to Ulquiorra (burying her head against his pale chest. The raven-haired Arrancar looked down at the girl in his arms and smirked slightly at her antics. "It would seem that she does not want your embrace- perhaps her feelings have changed?." He remarked.

Ichigo glared at him, caught off guard by the Espada's barbed remarked. "After what she has done for me, I would be remiss to relinquish her so readily- least not, to an exhausted Soul Reaper with barely enough strength to even hold his own sword."

The young human felt a sudden twitch in response to the remark from the pale Arrancar before him. Even more infuriating was the way he looked at him. His eyes held no anger or hostility, only a sort of pitiable contempt. "Dammit!" He exclaimed. "How dare you look down on me like that! Just what the hell are you playing at?"

Ulquiorra sighed and looked at the teen. "Unlike you, I am not driven by pride..." He explained to Ichigo in a near-monotone. "My motives are my own, I owe you no explanations in that regard..." He paused for a moment. "It is my intention, however, to respect Orihime's feeling in this matter- so I will not fight you, unless I am provoked."

Again, the young Quincy intervened. "Ichigo, that's enough!" Ishida interjected forcefully. "We don't have time for egos at the moment..." He remarked in a serious tone. "We'll talk to Rukia and the others first, _then_ we'll what to do."

"Fine... Alright, you win... for now." The blond Shinigami conceded in a tired voice, lowering his large Zanpakuto sword as he backed down.

Ishida crossed his arms. "The others are probably ready by now and waiting for us... So let's just get the hell out of this place." He reasoned, giving the Arrancar and the Shinigami a weary smile.

And with that, the unlikely trio (four, counting the sleeping Orihime) departed the scene...

**(- End of Chapter 2 -)**

* * *

I enjoy writing Ulquiorra, it's fun finding the right balance with his dialogue. I don't see him as being totally emotionless, just very much in control of his emotions. This allowed me to give him some humor- him taking jabs at Ichigo in a very dry way.

I'd like to say a little more about my feeling on Ulquiorra and Orihime as a couple. I like the pairing because it's not like anything that I've ever seen before. There's a rather poignant contrast with the two of them- Orihime's purity and compassion and her quiet determination, versus Ulquiorra more cynical nature and his feelings of emptiness and longing.

It's actually a nice take on the 'beauty and the beast' idea (without being obvious and cliched.) He's not a monster in a physical sense, but his views that are monstrous. I also like that Orihime doesn't seek him out by choice, it's only when she's forced to be around him that she becomes aware of him (and his sense of emptiness) that she reaches out to him.

_-Bojack727_


	3. Chapter 03: Changes

Well, here we are at the third chapter. I'd like to think that I'm getting better at writing for the characters with each installment. Despite being a guy, I've always enjoyed reading romance stories and I like to think I've gotten pretty good at writing them.

I'm glad to see that there are people out there who enjoy reading my work, it makes me feel more confident about my abilities. I'd like to give special thanks to Anne the Fire, Princessofd, Moonlight's Shadow Warrior, Phantom105, Ice Prince Hitsugaya, and Morning Bleach. Thank you all so much, I'm speechless to see that so many people like my story!

* * *

**BLEACH**  
_**The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 3: "Changes"**

Not surprisingly, the sight of Ulquiorra (with Orihime cradled in his arms, no less!) alongside Ichigo and Ishida came as something of a surprise to their friends. Neither the Shinigami or their allies were sure how to react to his presence. Eventually, it was Nell who broke the silence.

The tiny green-haired Arrancar effortlessly slipped past the others and made her way to the front of the group. The former Third Espada regarded her former colleague intently for a moment. She glared up at him and made a sour face. "I remembah you, you'w Ukiorwa..." She began. "I saw what you did- you twied to kill _my_ Itsigo!" She exclaimed, ready to attack him on the spot.

This time, it was 'Itsigo' who intervened. The strawberry-blond Shinigami snatched up Nell (gripping her by the collar and lifting her up as if she were a sack of convenience store groceries.) Rolling his brown eyes at her antics, he placed her small form on his shoulders to pacify her. The 'child' calmed down, but continued to glare at Ulquiorra from behind Ichigo's blond hair.

Ulquiorra gave her a look of mild disdain as he regarded the rather underwhelming incarnation of the former Third Espada. She had always been calm and dignified- her silent strength had always been something that he had respected. And yet now, she had been reduced to the blabbering emotional child- clinging to the shoulders of a Shinagami.

His thin lips curved ever so slightly as he looked on. "How ironic that we should meet again after all this time..." He remarked with a slight edge in his deep voice. "Though it would seem under somewhat _reduced_ circumstances." He added, faint traces of humor in his voice.

"What the heck is _he_ doing here?" Rukia exclaimed, looking up at the Arrancar. "And why's he got Orihime... H-has something happened to her?" The diminutive female asked.

"The _woman_ is fine..." He replied dully, regarding the Kuchiki heiress and her allies for a moment, noting their weak Reiatsu. "The strain put on her from using her powers so many times took too much of a toll on her and she lost consciousness..." He calmly explained. "It would seem that performing Soten Kisshun drains both her Reiatsu and her stamina."

"But why are you... carrying her?" Chad asked in a tired-sounding voice.

Ulquiorra looked at the tall swarthy-looking human. "I am carrying her because she is unable to move on her own for time being." He replied bluntly. "Though I suspect that that alone is not the answer that you are seeking..." He continued. "I am _indebted_ to her." He finished, his explanation only leaving the human with even more questions.

Ishida removed his glasses to wipe them clean on his jacket. "Somehow, Orihime was able to restore Ulquiorra, even though his body had been totally destroyed... As if she just plucked him from out of the ether." He paused, putting his glasses back on. "Though, for some reason, he came back... _different." _He finished with some effort.

"Yes, I see... Well, that is certainly unusual." Rukia remarked awkwardly, noting the obvious changes in the Espada. "Though we can't just bring him back to Soul Society- they'd either try and kill him or want to dissect and study him." She reasoned. "I'm sure that Mayuri would love to have him for his research." She added, sweat beading on her temple as she thought about the ghoulish squad captain.

She short girl then slammed her hand down on her palm. "I've got it!" She exclaimed. "Ichigo, you and the guys- take Orihime and _him_ to Urahara's place... Hopefully, he can help us get some of this sorted out." She reasoned. "In the meantime, I'll head back to Soul Society. With any luck, everyone'll be too busy sorting things out there to take any notice your 'new friend'."

**...o.o.o...**

Urahara flipped his fan open, partly obscuring his grinning face as he looked at the odd group now assembled before him. "Well now, I've seen my fare share of unusual things over the years, but I must say that the spectacle now before takes the prize..."

Urahara looked at the four figures standing before him. "A Vizered, a Quincy, a 'defective' former Espada, and an Arrancar that looks like a human with a young woman in his arms..." He remarked, snapping his fan shut to look directly at the group. "I must say, I am at a loss... But enough of this- what can I do for you all?" He asked, his face a perfect mask of cordiality.

He turned to Ulquiorra and glanced down at the slumbering Orihime in his arms. "My, doesn't she look tired..." He observed casually. "There are cots in the back, feel free to use them." He added, gesturing a doorway behind him. He opened his fan again and watched as Ulquiorra headed towards the back.

Once he was gone, Urahara turned to Ichigo. "Rather unusual company you seem to be keeping these days, wouldn't you say?" He asked him with a smile.

Nell was busy glaring at the tall man (for calling her "defective"). Ichigo just sighed and shook his head wearily. "It's complicated..."

Urahara nodded sympathetically. "I can imagine." He offered. "Though I must say- the more I think about it, the more intriguing I find this 'new friend' of yours..."

**...o.o.o...**

Ulquiorra sat cross-legged on the wooden floor, silently watching Orihime as she slept. He observed that her breathing was calm and even. Her peaceful and unguarded expression was so unlike what he'd seen while she had been a captive of Las Noches.

He reached down and adjusted her blanket- she let out a soft sigh as she shifted into a more comfortable position. He slowly moved his had towards her face and gently brushed the tips of his fingers against the soft curve of her cheek. _"Warmth... She feels so warm."_ He murmured softly to himself as he looked down at the sleeping woman.

He leaned back and looked at his own pale hand. "Human warmth, such an alien concept..." He paused, looking down at her once more. "And yet, I can't help but marvel at it." Ulquiorra thought to himself as he watched the young woman sleep.

He reached up and touched his slender fingers to his pale cheek. He silently wondered how his own flesh would feel to her... Would she find him cold? Would she recoil from his touch? After what he'd done to her, Ulquiorra wondered if she would ever be able to look upon him with something more than fear or sadness in her eyes. A day earlier, he never would have considered devoting so much thought to a matter he once would have deemed utterly trivial...

And yet now, it was different now. Things had changed... Not just their situation, he had changed as well. He silently wondered what awaited him in the days to come. When he actually stopped to think about it, he realized that he no longer had a purpose. Or, more precisely, the purpose that he had served for so long was now moot.

He wasn't human, yet he wasn't really an Arrancar either- somehow, he'd come back as something totally different. So the question now was where did he fit into in the scheme of things. As he thought about it all, he wondered if he had the strength within him to become something more... Not simply a weapon to be used, but an individual with a life of his own.

Ulquiorra heard a faint rustling behind him. He looked over his shoulder as the door slid open and Urahara emerged.. The former Espada quickly got to his feet. "What do you need?"

Urahara noted the way the Arrancar stood between him and the sleeping Orihime- as if guarding her from danger. The former Captain smiled disarmingly. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but there is something that you can do for me... I'd like a blood and tissue sample from you."

The scruffy blond continued. "This _transformation_ that you've undergone interests me..." He explained, crossing his arms. "And the samples would allow me to better understand exactly what's going on." He finished, gesturing towards the door. After a moment, Ulquiorra nodded and the two of them left.

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime awoke with a start and sat bolt-upright. She frantically looked around the room, scanning her surroundings. It took her a moment to realize that she was in Urahara-san's Shop back on Earth.

The silver-eyed teen slowly got to her feet and made her way towards the door She stepped out into the hall and almost jumped when Ichigo spoke her name. "Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime exclaimed as she turned him, placing her hand on her chest in relief as she looked at him. "W-where is everyone?"

"Chad and Ishida wen't back home and Nell is playing with the kids in the front of the shop..." He explained to the redhead. "As for Ulquiorra, well he's outside..." He paused for a moment. "Orihime... I need talk to you, about what you did back in Hueco Mundo."

Orihime swallowed hard. She had been dreading this discussion, but she resigned herself to seeing the matter through. "I'm enough of an adult that I won't start a fight with him for no reason, as long as he keeps his word." He began in a somber tone. "But I think you owe me- and everyone else- an explanation for why you brought Ulquiorra back to life after what he put us through."

"You're right... I do owe you an explanation." She replied in a low tone. "The problem is that I'm not sure that I understand the reason either." She continued uneasily. "I had a hard time coping when I was being held prisoner... And Ulquiorra, he was one of the only people that I spent any real time with." She explained to him. "He was always my captor, but he was someone that I could talk to, even if I was just talking for my own sake... just to try and hold onto my sanity."

She paused for a moment, then continued. "There were a lot of bad things there, but it was the loneliness that scared me more than anything, I couldn't handle the idea of being totally alone again... I guess my own fear and weakness drove me to him. Even if he was the enemy, it was better than nothing at all." She explained. "But somewhere along the way, I realized something... He didn't say it outright, but I could see that he also felt alone and empty, just like me..."

"Orihime..." Ichigo started to say in a confused tone. "What are you saying...?"

She met his brown orbs with her large gray eyes. "It hurts to loose something, doesn't it?" She asked him pointedly. "And it isn't until they're taken away from you that you realize just how precious and irreplaceable they were to you." She added, looking directly at him. "...Isn't that right, Ichigo?" She asked him in a serious voice.

Ichigo exhaled and let his shoulders slump. "Yeah... It does hurt." He admitted, beginning to realize where she was going with this.

"But you still have a family to go home to at the end of the day..." She continued. "I don't, I go back to an empty home because the person who was my family is gone." She added grimly. "I have friends now, but it's not the same. At the end of the day, I am alone..." She paused, looking downward. "That's where you and I are different. Because while you lost someone, I lost everything."

Both her words and her frankness shocked him. The statement had been like having a knife thrust into his heart, and yet he was in no position to dispute her either.

"Real loneliness is something that you can only understand when you've experienced it first-hand..." She continued, still unwilling to look directly at him. "When I listened to his words and looked into his eyes, I saw the same loneliness that I'd experienced." She continued. "No one should have to live with that, regardless of who or _what_ they are... So the idea of him dieing without ever having a chance was just too cruel. It was more than I could bare..."

The Soul Reaper took a breath and looked at her. "So, you saved him... So he could have a chance for something more?" He asked.

Orihime nodded. "I'm not asking you to understand what I did... I can't expect you to be able to when I don't either." She spoke. "But I made a choice... Fore better or worse, I chose to save a life, and I'm prepared to live with the possible consequences." She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "Even if what I feel for him turns out to be a mistake, it's mine to make."

Ichigo watched in stunned silence as she turned and slowly walked away. He leaned back against the wall and sank down onto the floor, letting his head slump forward and his eyes fall shut as he rested his arms on his knees.

After a few moments, Rukia walked up to him and placed her hand his shoulder. He looked up at her and watched as she took a seat on the floor beside him. "...Ichigo?" She asked. Her small petite form in sharp contrast with his tall, broad figure.

He shook his head. "I couldn't do it..." Ichigo replied softly. "I just couldn't bring myself to come between them... Because, I know that I'd only be hurting Orihime if I tried to stop her." He explained, looking directly at the dark-haired Shinigami. "I'd never be able to face myself if did... So I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

Rukia put her arms around him and leaned her small frame against him. "Ichigo, you did what you thought was right... And in the end, that's all anyone can do." She explained softly, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek and ruffle his hair affectionately.

**(- End of Chapter 3 -)**

* * *

I wasn't sure how to end this chapter (I hope it wasn't too grim). I'm sorry it's taken a while, but Orihime and Ulquiora will finally get to have a proper scene together in the next chapter. Also, I hope that I got all the characters right (specifically, Urahara). Anyway, please feel free to leave me some feedback... It'll help improve my writing!

_-Bojack727_


	4. Chapter 04: Metamorphoses

At last, Orihime and Ulquiorra finally get to have a proper scene together! I've learned, while reading other UlquiHime stories, that scenes have to flow naturally. And besides, one has to pick just the right time for these critical character scenes.

I'd also like to express my sincerest thanks to Anne the Fire, Phantom105, Selena Estella, Morning Bleach, Ice Prince Hitsugaya, and Moonlight's Shadow Warrior. Thank you all so much!

**Edit (11/11/11):** I'm re-posting this chapter with some minor edits to it. Thanks to LovelyMasoka's very kind feedback, I realized that there were some things that I could do better now. I'm going rework the chapters a bit, but I'll still have the remaining ones up within a reasonable period of time.

* * *

**BLEACH**  
**_The Human Condition_**

**Chapter 4:  
"Metamorphoses"**

The sun was out and shining down on Ulquiorra as he looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath while he savored the feeling of warmth against his flesh. Slowly, he opened his green eyes and turned to see Orihime standing before him, an expectant look on her face.

His breath caught in his throat for a moment as he paused to fully take in her form. Her supple skin and auburn hair seemed to almost glow under the light of the midday sun, while her twin aquamarine hairpins glinted like distant stars on the horizon. "This world... I've been here before, and yet, it almost as if I'm now really _seeing _it." He mused, tucking his hands into his coat pockets. Murcielago was tucked into the black sash around his waist.

Orihime gave a small but pretty smile. "I guess I never really thought about it before..." She replied calmly, looking upwards as she approached him. "But now that I'm back, I realize just how much I took it for granted." She paused for a moment, unsure of what to say next. "Ulquiorra... Now that you're here, what will you do now?" She asked, apprehension clearly audible in her words.

Ulquiorra turned to look at her. "As I am no longer bound to either Hueco Mundo or Aizen, I think that I would like to remain here." He replied casually, his expression unreadable.

As she looked at the former Espada standing before her, now illuminated in the glow of her world's sun, Orihime had to pause for a moment. He looked much as she remembered him. His eyes were still the same brilliant shade of green with hints of blue lining the edges. His silky black collar-length hair was also just as as she remembered- coming down to frame his face and hanging down across the bridge of his nose. It was slightly odd to see him without the remnants of his mask. His skin was no longer the color of white marble- the tone was now more akin to pale human flesh.

He still had his iconic teal 'tear' marks, and the Gothic 4 on the left of his chest was partly visible, along with the large round scar where his Hollow Hole had been. She suddenly blushed, realizing that his long torso was in plain view. While his form was slender and tapered, his build was still lean and nicely toned- _especially his firm abs_...

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts so that she could continue. His piercing eyes and sleek form were already distracting enough without her dwelling the specifics of it. "Er, ah, no... That's not what I meant." She began nervously. "I- I mean, what are you going to do with your, er, _life_ now?"

His dark eyebrows arched as he looked at her. Ulquiorra was tempted to smile at her antics. In truth, he had recently begun to find everything about the woman to be very fascinating. He particularly enjoyed how easily she became flustered, as she tended to display a wide range of amusing expressions. And as tempting as the thought of goading her a bit more was, he understood her question and decided to not leave her hanging any longer.

"There is... only one reason for me to be here." He began in an even tone. "I am in your debt, and I can see no better way to repay you then to stay here as your protector."

Orihime let out a sigh, feeling like she'd just been struck in the gut. "Oh, right... Of course, I see. You're doing this to repay me for bringing you back to life." She replied in a slightly crest-fallen tone, her shoulders slumping a bit as she looked downward. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look up and see Ulquiorra staring directly at her.

"You misunderstand me _woman,"_ He began in a deep whisper. "I intend to repay my debt to you by remaining by your side..." His intense gaze and deep voice made her cheeks burn. There was something about Ulquiorra that was somehow both chilling and exciting to her. Somehow, he always seemed to be able to get under her skin without even trying. She suddenly felt defenseless under his gaze, as if she couldn't hide anything from him.

Orihime was speechless as she gazed deep into his green eyes, unable to turn away from him as he spoke to her. "Not as your warden, but as your protector- for as long as you will allow me." He spoke in a soft tone, sliding his hand upwards to cup her jaw gently. "Just now, when you smiled... It was so unlike anything I have ever seen." He continued, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I want to see more of that- I want to be with you so that I can see you smile."

For him, there was a surprising degree of warmth in his voice. Orihime blushed slightly as he toyed with a strand of her reddish-orange hair. "I hope now that I have made my intentions clear." He asked, meeting her silver eyes with his emerald ones.

She nodded and extended her own hand and brushed her palm against his jaw. She slid her hand down, moved across his handsome angular features. She paused and let her thumb trace along the narrow length of the tear mark. Impulsively, Orihime snaked her fingers into his fine dark hair, watching as a faint smile played across his lips. Ulquiorra stepped forward, still looking directly at her.

Orihime felt her heart race as the moment went on. She took a step towards him and leaned herself against him- her breasts pressing against his muscular chest. His hands came to rest at the small of her back as she looked up at him. She was close enough now that Ulquiorra could pick up her scent when he smelled her hair. She felt a shiver run through her as he looked directly at her- his piercing green eyes were fixed directly on her as he held onto her possessively.

In the past, Orihime would have been frightened by the powerful Espada, but now- his powerful predatory eyes made her feel warm all over. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she moved in closer. He understood the meaning in her actions, her longing mirroring some long-buried instinct now surfacing within him. He allowed himself to smile as she closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards him. The image of her supple parted lips was the last straw for Ulquiorra.

She felt his breath on her lips for a moment. Then, without saying a word, Ulquiorra leaned in and closed the gap between them- his pale lips brushing against hers. Driven by instinct, he tightened his grip on her slightly and deepened the kiss. After a moment, she parted her lips. She quickly felt his tongue gently brush against hers. Orihime let out a small sigh of pleasure into his mouth as the Arrancar held her in a tight embrace.

Orihime didn't really have anything to compare this to- she'd only seen this sort of thing in movies or in girly romance mangas. She'd never kissed anyone like this before, let own felt such an intense longing as she now did for him. All she knew was that this somehow felt right.

As for Ulquiorra, he was preoccupied with how soft and warm she felt in his arms. He liked the way her delicate form fit so perfectly against him. He knew at an almost instinctual level that he wanted this woman- for her to his and his alone. He didn't want her obedience or fear, just her happiness.

**...o.o.o...**

Rukia sighed as she leaned against Ichigo's shoulder. "As strange as it sounds, it's not totally unreasonable to that Inoue-san would gravitate towards him." She explained to the orange-haired teen seated beside her. "You have to look at it from her perspective... Surrounded by all those Arrancar- she must have felt like a lamb in a den of wolves."

Ichigo looked at her. "I... hadn't thought of it like that."

She nodded. "Just think about it, most of those Espada were so violent and sadistic- life meant so little to them that they'd even kill their own allies." Rukia remarked. "So to her, Ulquiorra must have seemed _safe_ amidst all that chaos." The petite girl reasoned. "I can't imagine what it must have been like in that place or what she went through, but it's likely that he's the reason why she wasn't killed or raped by one of the other Arrancar."

Ichigo swallowed hard. "Damn... When you put it like that, I guess we do owe him." He mused aloud, shaking his head. "But what about everything else..." He continued. "Regardless of how Inoue or any of us might feel, the past just can't simply swept under the rug... what happens now?"

Rukia shook her head. "I really don't know..." She began. "Things are pretty crazy right now back at Soul Society, with all the damage and the defections of both Ichimaru and Tousen..." She lamented with a sigh. "There's a lot of distrust now... So it's unclear as to how much authority the remaining captains actually have."

"So then, only ten of the thirteen squads have a recognized leader..." Ichigo mused.

Rukia nodded and became silent for a moment. "Putting aside the politics of the Seritei for a moment, I'm more concerned with the possible consequences of the fact that our friend seems to have developed feelings for an Arrancar."

"W-what?" Ichigo choked, his eyes wide as he looked at her. "Y-you think that Inoue is seriously in love with him?" He exclaimed, blushing slightly over his own words. "B-but how? That doesn't make any sense!" He added in amazement.

Rukia shook her head and looked at him. "Sorry to have to tell you this, Ichigo, but love rarely makes any sense..." She replied, giving him a small smile. "Take the two of us, I still haven't figured out what it is about you that made me fall for you."

Ichigo blushed darkly and looked away. "Er, uh... that's not the point..." He stammered, before turning back to face her (still blushing.) "You know what I mean... He kidnapped her!"

She nodded. "Yes, but he also looked after her and helped her stay sane... in his own way." Rukia countered. "And for better or worse, she feels something for him- it's strange, illogical and maybe even a bad idea..." The dark-haired girl paused, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But in many ways, that pretty much sums up what love is all about."

"Alright, alright, you win..." Ichigo shook his head, then looked down at her and smiled. "Just tell me one thing, when did you get to be so smart?"

She crossed her arms behind her head and smiled. "Me? I've always been smart." She replied in a tone that was somehow both cute and smug. "Though I am happy to see that you finally appreciate just what a genius I am." She continued, smirking at him. "All that's left now is for you to admit to what a great artist I really am."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, whatever, that'll be the day!" He exclaimed mockingly. Ichigo had little time to say anything else, as Rukia promptly leapt at him and put him in a headlock!

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime was still blushing faintly as she and Ulquiorra ventured back inside the shop. The ginger-haired girl brought the two of them to a halt when she spotted Ururu looking up at them. "Ururu-chan, what are you-"

"You..." Ururu cut in, straining her small form to look up at Ulquiorra- meeting the gaze of his dark eyes with her own. _"What_ are you? You don't _feel_ like Inoue-san and the others, but you don't feel _evil_ either..." She remarked, looking directly at him.

Ulquiorra glanced first at Orihime, who seemed unsure as to how to respond to the child. He gave her a small nod and looked back down at the girl standing before them. He regarded the young human for a moment. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question either." His tone was calm and measured as he addressed her.

"Perceptive as always, my dear Ururu." Urahara remarked, rubbing the girl's head affectionately as he appeared beside her. He paused and looked at Orihime for a moment. "I'm glad to see that you are awake again. Everyone was worried about you- so they'll glad to see you up and about."

Orihime smiled and bowed her head respectfully to the former Shinigami. "Thank you Urahara-san." She replied in a polite tone. "I hope that we haven't been too much of an inconvenience for you."

Urahara shook his head. "Not at all, my dear, don't let it trouble you." The former captain replied with one of his usual smiles. "In fact, it's because you two came here that I now have some rater interesting information- information that I think the two of you will want to hear."

Urahara turned to Ururu and smiled down at her. "Why don't you go back to the front of the shop?" He suggested. "I'm sure that Jinta-kun and Nell-chan are looking for you." With that, he waved the girl off and turned back to the others.

"When I analyzed the samples that I took from your friend here, I made some very interesting discoveries." He began calmly. "Ulquiorra's not simply a Hollow any more... Physiologically speaking, he's more akin a Vizard now." Urahar paused, feeling confused by his own words.

"Let me put it another way..." He began. "From a strictly genetic standpoint, you're DNA is comparable to that of human... And yet, based solely upon the nature your spiritual energy, I would say that you're clearly a Hollow." Urahara explained to them. "Now logically speaking, as a Hollow, you shouldn't be able to have both natures."

Orihime's eyes widened. "Wait, if he's like a Vizard, then are you saying that Ulquiorra is alive?"

"Yes, well now, you see... That's where things start getting interesting, and complicated." Urahara replied with a smile. "As a man of science, it's not my place to say if he's _alive_ or not... That's a ethical and philosophical matter." He continued, turning to Ulquiorra. "You're sentient, you have a heart now... And in a manner of speaking, you have soul of sorts."

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment. "...How could that be possible?"

"Because of Inoue-san." He replied with a smile. "When you resurrected Ulquiorra, you did more than simply bring him back to life... You did something very special, perhaps without knowing it." Urahara remarked in a more serious tone. "Because of you, he came back as more than he was... But the miraculous transformation you affected was rather costly... and risky."

"How am I responsible for what happened to him?" Orihime asked in a puzzled tone. "And what do you mean by 'risky'?"

"When you brought him back to life, you created a link between the two of you..." Urahara explained to the young woman. "As I said before, it's not a matter of Ulquiorra being alive... Because you have a soul, and that soul is now part of him as well." He paused for a moment. "But even with your powers of Negation, the amount of energy needed to perform what you did is astronomical."

Urahara continued. "At the time, your feelings must have been so intense that you were somehow able to unconsciously tap into your own _life force_... And so, your humanity, your essence, became a part of him when you brought him back to life... Just as you're soul is part of him."

"M-my life force? I don't understand... H-how is that possible?" Orihime asked uncertainly as she took a step back. She stopped when she felt her hand brush up against Ulquiorra's. She turned to him as he silently held her smaller hand in his. While simple, the gesture was enough to help put her at ease.

"Because even the endless energies of the universe pale in comparison to the power that is contained within a single living being." Urahara replied in a gentle tone. "However, while your selflessness saved him, it's also left you extremely vulnerable." He continued. "It's now only your spiritual energy that is keeping you alive while you recover."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "As a result, it'll be weeks before you'll be able to access your Reiatsu to use your powers again." Urahara explained, crossing his arm. "In a sense, you're a wounded animal. You'll need someone to look after you while you're recovering."

Ulquiorra took a step forward. "Do not concern yourself with this woman's safety," He began in a resolute voice. "I will ensure her wellbeing and protect her from any possible danger..." He added, turning to look at her. "If this is acceptable to you?"

Orihime felt her eyes start to water, but she manage to smile. "Yes... of course." She replied with some effort, tightening her grip on his hand. "Thank you..."

Urahara flipped his fan open and smiled. "Somehow... I thought you might say that."

Ulquiorra then turned back to the former captain. "Tell me something... Early, you said that the woman's soul is now linked to me."

"Yes. In fact, it's not unlike a Chain of Fate." Urahara replied. "Though, in the case of the two of you, it's all the better... As the link, combined with the change you've undergone likely means that you won't even need a gigai to pass yourself off as a human." He explained. "Just keep this with you, and no one will ever be the wiser."

Ulquiorra took the strange object that the man offered him and looked down at it. It was a thin, flexible metal hoop with a small gap in it. The metal had a copper-like tint and there were some odd-looking runes carved into the surface that reminded him vaguely of Celtic 'Threads'.

"...What exactly is this?" He asked him in a skeptic voice.

Urahara nodded understandingly. "Don't worry, it's nothing that can harm you." He began a friendly voice. "It's a test model for something I've been working on... You wear it around your wrist to prevent unwanted detection of your Reiatsu." He explained. "It also creates a calming effect on the people around you so that they won't become suspicious of you..."

He then smiled as he continued. "AND, most importantly, it will allow you to stay with Inoue-san while maintaining a low profile."

**(- End of Chapter 4 -)**

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. I've had to do a lot of brushing up and research since I decided to start writing this. I'm still unsure about writing for some of the other characters. However, I'm feeling more confident about writing for Orihime and Ulquiorra (especially since I've been engrossing myself in all things UlquiHime!)

And as always, feedback is much appreciated. Your reviews help keep me going and doing my best because I know that there are people out there who want to read this.

_-Bojack727_


	5. Chapter 05: Her Smile

I've been trying to write the chapters with more scope (in regards to the characters and the settings) without them ending up dragging on too long. The reason the first two chapters were comparatively short (under 2000 words) is because they were both only one long scene.

This may just be a male thing, but there's something about Orihime (her purity?) that makes me feel **very** protective of her... I'd also like to say that I have nothing against Ichigo, I just like to give him a hard time because he can be sort of a wet blanket at times. I'm really starting to enjoy writing for the all the characters, so I'm glad that you guys think I'm doing a good job.

And finally, I want to say thanks to everyone who continues to support me: Ice Prince Hitsugaya (sorry about your name *bows*), Anne the Fire (you're proving to be very _fascinating_), Morning Bleach, Phantom105, Moonlight's Shadow Warrior, and dreamlife109.

**Edit (11/11/11):** Same as with the last chapter... I'm fixing a few minor issues here and there to make it work better. Again, thanks to LovelyMasoka for all the input she's provided!

* * *

**BLEACH**  
_**The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 5: "Her Smile"**

"You're certain that Inoue-san is going to be alright?" Rukia asked with a note of concern.

"And you're sure that her condition isn't permanent?" Ichigo then asked.

"You have nothing to worry about." Urahara replied with a smile. "The girl will be fine, her body just needs time to recover- eventually the sum total of her life force will be fully restored and powers will then return." He added reassuringly. "Fortunately for us, Ulquiorra has volunteered to look after Inoue-san while she's unable to use her Reiatsu." Urahara explained, casting a casual glance to the redhead in question.

Ichigo gave him a weary look. "Are you sure that's a good idea..." He exclaimed, his brown eyes focused intently at the former 12th Division Captain. "I'm trying to be open-minded about this, but I still thing you're being way too casual about this." He explained. "How can we be sure that we can fully trust him after what he did?"

"It's precisely for that reason that I am the most suited to protect her." Ulquiorra announced to the group as he finished putting on a black long-sleeved shirt. He was also wearing a pair of faded jeans and plain white sneakers.

"H-how can you act like it was nothing?" Ichigo asked. "You were the one who kidnapped her and made her a prisoner in Las Noches..." He continued. "How can you expect us to leave you alone with her after everything you did to her- what you did to us?"

Ulquiorra looked at the orange-haired teen and regarded him. He effortlessly shrugged off the glare that Ichigo gave him as he continued. "I was able to invade your world and take her away from you without any of you detecting me." He recounted coolly, looking directly at him. "From my point of view, you are neither fit nor worthy of the duty of looking after her."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo fired back, glaring angrily at him.

Orihime was blushing furiously while Rukia couldn't help but smile as the scene unfolded. The small Shinigami had picked up on the subtext in Ulquiorra's words.

"Now now, everyone... There's no need to get into a fight." Urahara interjected, unable to suppress a smile of his own over the drama that was unfolding before him. "Ulquiorra, why don't you escort Inoue-san back home." He offered. "The rest of us still have a few things to work out here."

Ulquiorra gave a simple nod and departed from the scene, still holding Orihime's hand in his.

**...o.o.o...**

It was evening and the sun was gradually setting as Orihime and Ulquiorra walked down the sidewalk along a quiet road. Ulquiorra had an old poster tube tucked under his arm, his Murcielago Katana concealed inside it. Orihime was out of her Las Noches uniform and wearing an over-sized shirt with the Urahara Shop logo on it, with a pair of long shorts and sandals. She was also holding a large paper shopping bag with both of their battered uniforms inside it.

The two eventually turned off from the main rout and Orihime led them down a path that took them past a playground. Ulquiorra glanced at her, noting that her vibrant reddish-orange hair was the same fiery color as the sun as it descended further down towards the horizon. The faint image of the moon was also becoming visible as well, amidst the near pitch-black blue of the encroaching night sky.

Orihime stopped and turned to look at her silent companion. "Ulquiorra, you didn't have to give Kurosaki-kun such a hard time." She began, trying to be diplomatic. "He's one of my friends, he was only showing concern because he's worried about me."

He looked at her for a moment. "I am sorry if what I said to him may have upset you, but I was simply speaking the truth." He replied in his usual measured tone. "But if my words offended him, it is only because he knows that I was right."

Orihime blinked in confusion. "I- I don't understand... What do you mean, Ulquiorra?"

"He may be your friend, but he still hurt you." He began in a grave voice. "Not with actions or words, but by failing to see what was right in front of him." The Arrancar added, looking at her intently as he continued. "I know that you had feelings for him, feelings that he did not return."

The last part caused Orihime to blush darkly. "Y-you knew a-bout my feelings for him?" She managed to say while tripping over her words. "I... I don't understand, how could you know?"

He became silent again, his dark green eyes narrowing. He noted how her entire form was now bathed in a warm glow of the setting sun. "During you grace period, I was keeping watch over you." Ulquiorra replied evenly. "Even then, with my limited understand of human nature... The fact that you harbored feelings for him was clear in your words as you spoke to him while he slept."

Orihime was silent as he continued. "I know that in your native language, that your first name means 'Caged Princess'." Ulquiorra remarked. "Kurosaki would never be able to set you free from the cage of your feeling, because could not return them."

He paused, running his free hand through her hair. "His inability to see you for who you really are is a mistake that I will not make." He continued. "And while I cannot undo the past, I can promise you that I will never take you or your feelings for granted."

Her lip trembled as she reached up to place her hand over his. Orihime's eyes quickly started to water and she quickly began to cry. "I- I'm sorry, but you hear say that..." She replied, struggling to compose herself. "...N-no one's ever talked about me like that!" She exclaimed, looking up at him just as a new downpour of tears came forth.

Ulquiorra let go of his parcel and pulled Orihime's quaking form against him and silently held her while tears soaked his chest. He looked down at her trembling form and gently ran his hand down along the curve of her back in a soothing gesture. Eventually, he felt her begin to calm down and the intensity of her tears diminish...

Orihime looked up at him. "Ulquiorra, did you really mean what you said about me?"

Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her. "Would I ever lie to you?" He asked, leaning in to kiss her briefly on the lips. He stepped back and picked up the poster tube, then turned around to see Orihime blushing and smiling.

"Come on Ulquiorra, my apartment isn't far from here." She remarked, gesturing for him to follow. Ulquiorra nodded and let her lead the way.

**...o.o.o...**

Urahara shut his hand and tucked it into his obi. "Kuchiki-san, when you went back to Soul Society, did you tell anyone there about Nell or Ulquiorra?" He asked Rukia.

She shook her head. "No, things were pretty chaotic... They were too preoccupied in dealing with internal politics to think to ask me for a report." She replied. "Right now, I'm the only Shinigami that know's about them..." She then paused, looking at Urahara and Ichigo. "Er, I mean I'm the only _Active Full-Time_ Shinigami that knows." She added nervously.

"Yes, well it's four when you include Tessei... But let's not get caught up in semantics." Urahara replied in a joking tone, giving her a big smile. "And those two from Kurosaki's school- the tall dark one and the boy with the glasses- they know about them." He continued. "In total, that makes six people- not counting the kids- that know about them." He added in a logical tone.

Urahara then turned to Ichigo. "You'd better get back to your house... I'm sure Isshin will be relieved to see his eldest son back home and in one piece."

Ichigo gave the older blond Soul Reaper a strange look. "Yeah, I'm sure the old man will be _overjoyed_." He replied in a skeptic tone.

"And don't worry about Nell, she can stay here for tonight." Urahara added with a smile, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now I think you'd better get home and rest up... You're likely to need the energy as I suspect you'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Once Ichigo had left, he turned to Rukia. "He's certainly a nice a young man... Though he's surprisingly strait-laced considering who his father is." His expression softened as he continued. "Well, you seem to have become rather good friends with Inoue- you really care about her, don't you?"

"Well, yes, I guess I do care about her... I mean she's a very easy person to like." Rukia admitted in a slightly bashful tone. "Though I hadn't really realized what a strong-willed and compassionate person she really is until just recently."

Urahara nodded. "Since I've been here, I've come to understand human nature quite well." He mused in a thoughtful voice. "They're a lot stronger than we give them credit for... And they're much more honest when it comes to their hopes and fears and desires."

"Take Inoue-san... In her comparatively short life, she's experienced levels of hardship and loss that would break most people, human or otherwise." Urahara remarked. "And yet in spite of that, she can still care so deeply for others..." He paused. "That's something that everyone could learn from."

"Who would have guessed you were the sentimental type, Urahar-san?" Rukia replied with a smile.

Urahara chuckled at the remark. "I'm not the only one..." He replied. "That Arrancar, he's clearly taken on a few decidedly 'human' characteristics since his revival."

"Yes, I noticed that..." Rukia replied, rubbing the back of her head. "He's certainly made no attempt to hide his dislike of Ichigo."

"I'm afraid it's more than just a simple grudge between former enemies..." Urahara began, leaning in close as he continued. "It a matter of male ego... You see, he's establishing himself with Inoue-san... And in his own, he's telling Kurosaki _to stay the hell away from her or else."_

Rukia burst out laughing when he said the last bit. After a few moments, she calmed down enough so as to catch her breath. "Well, I suppose that I'd better get going- they'll probably be wondering why I haven't checked back in at HQ by now."

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime turned the key and opened the door to her apartment. She stepped inside and slipped her sandals off while Ulquiorra shut the door behind them, turning the lock and setting the deadbolt. He quietly watched her as she slowly ventured inside and looked around as if she was seeing everything around them for the first time.

Following her example, he removed his own shoes and placed them near the door, next to her's. He then followed her inside into the main room and watched as she let out a contented sigh. Orihime flexed her arms and turned to face Ulquiorra. "I'm going to go take a shower." She announced. "I'll try not to take too long, so you can just relax in here if you like." She offered, giving him another pretty smile before departing. He nodded and watched as she disappeared around a corner.

Ulquiorra set down the poster tube and scanned the modest room, soon hearing the muffled sound of running water. He spotted a display shelf full of various things (_odds and ends_, as the humans would say). He observed that there was a good amount of pictures on display. There were several of them showing Orihime (at various ages) with a tough-looking girl with spiky black hair. There were even a few of her with her Shinigami friends, and some showing her happily sowing embroidery or lace into various things alongside the Quincy!

There were some recent pictures of Orihime with a curvy blond woman. He frowned slightly, noting how her absurdly large breasts seemed to always be on the verge of bursting out of clothes. In a few of them, there was a young teen with white hair with them- in all of them, he appeared either annoyed or disinterested. Ulquiorra's gaze then stopped over a particular photo... A very young Orihime holding onto the arm of a man. He was clean-shaven and had collar-length dark brown hair.

_"That's a picture of me and my older brother Sora."_

Ulquiorra turned around abruptly to see Orihime. Her damp hair was pulled up into a ponytail in the back and she was dressed in a loose gray t-shirt and a pair of shorts. The slightly damp fabric of the shirt clung to her figure just enough to draw attention to her ample chest and slim waist. The shorts were no better, showing of her long toned legs...

He was quick to composed himself, knowing that Orihime seemed largely unaware of her own body and how those around her likely perceived it. Ulquiorra knew the woman well enough to know that unlike some of the female Arrancar, she wasn't flaunting her figure or trying to seduce him. Still, she was _affecting_ him, even if she didn't realize it.

She walked up beside him and looked at the picture. Ulquiorra watched as a variety of emotions appeared to play across her face in the span of an instant. "He was fifteen years older than me... but we were still very close, despite the big age gap." She explained with an odd smile. "This was the last picture taken of us together, before he..."

She paused and traced her fingertips against the glass, right over the image of her brother. Orihime turned away, almost as if she didn't want to look at the photo. "He _was_ my family, Sora raised me on his own from the time I was three until... until he died in an accident when I was nine." She put her hand over her mouth for a moment, then turned to Ulquiorra.

Orihime gave him a strange smile (that he didn't like) and a nervous laugh. "You know my hairpins?" She asked while avoiding direct eye-contact with him. "He gave these to me the day he died... That's why I always wear them, they're very precious to me." She explained, maintaining the same awkward smile as she continued. "Sorry if I'm confusing you..."

"I-it's silly isn't it... I mean he's been gone for seven years now..." Her eyes started to water as she continued. "T-to still cry over him like this after all this time, you'd think I'd be able to talk about him without loosing it... I guess I must seem pretty foolish to you?" She asked as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

Orihime let out a small gasp when she felt Ulquiorra clasp his hands on her shoulders. In that moment, their eyes met and the former Espada watched as the fake smile quickly dissolved. Dark emerald eyes gazed intently into bright silver eyes. "Ulquiorra...?"

He shook his head. "That's not true, your emotions aren't foolish... They're a very important part of who you are. Just as he was an important part of your life." He replied, wiping away her tears as he closed the gap between them and kissed her on the forehead.

Orihime wiped her eyes and smiled to herself. She took a step back from him, running her hands along his arms till she captured his hands in hers. He remained silent, allowing her to continue, as her actions seemed to have a cathartic effect on her.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra..." She murmured softly. When she smiled at him, he recognized it as the genuine smile, the one he'd seen from her before... After a moment, his expression softened and he smiled back at her.

"Come on Ulquiorra, I'll go and fix us something to eat."

**(- End of Chapter 5 -)**

* * *

There was a lot going on in this chapter- specifically, with the characters. I'm pretty satisfied with how Orihime and Ulquiorra's relationship is developing. As I see it, he's going to act differently when he's alone with her. I didn't really see him being overtly romantic since he's still trying to understand his feelings for her. Still he clearly has feelings for her, and as a result, has become very protective of her.

Don't think this story is over yet, there's a lot more to explore with their relationship. Things should really get 'interesting' when they have to deal with the others finding out about their relationship. You can also expect to see some more characters to show up soon. So I hope that you'll keep reading to see what's going to happen next.

And, as always, your feedback is much appreciated!

_-Bojack727_


	6. Chapter 06: Business as Usual

I've been eager to bring more characters into the story. I also wanted to get into what's been happening back at Soul Society (how it's affected them) and the _Bleach_ world as a whole. I'm looking forward to bringing the Shinigami and the school friends into the story.

I'd like to comment on the last scene of the previous chapter. Orihime's reaction to looking at the photo is based partly on my own experience. My grandmother died back in 2001- we were very close and her death was difficult for me. Even now, I still become upset when I start to think about her. Time helps with the loss, but it never fully takes away the pain.

And I'd also just want to say thanks to Morning Bleach, Anne the Fire, Ice Prince Hitsugaya, Phantom105, Dreamlife109, YukihimeChaan, and Moonlight's Shadow Warrior.

**Edit (11/11/11):** Re-worked the chapter a bit to make thing flow a little better, and get the characters a bit more in line with how they should be.

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 6:  
"Business as Usual"**

Rukia had returned the next day and went straight to Ichigo's house. From the moment she arrived, the girl had been greeted by the Kurosaki Household's usual chaos...

"So, the two of you are officially a couple now?" Isshin asked his son while tightly holding him in a headlock. "I must say that I'm impressed with you- you're becoming a man!" He continued as Ichigo struggled to break free of his hold on him. "Still, you'll never truly be a man as long as you continue to have such sloppy reaction times!"

_"Reaction times?"_ Ichigo exclaimed in outrage just as he finally broke free of his fathers grip and hurled him across the room. "What the hell is wrong you? I can't believe that you'd pull this crap when I was answering the door! ...And right in front of Rukia!" He fumed.

Isshin scrambled to his feet and grinned at his son. "Ah, but a true Shinigami must be alert at all time, regardless of the situation or his surroundings!" He countered. "The fact that I was able to trap you in that hold proves that you much to learn!" He exclaimed, charging Ichigo.

The tall ginger-haired teen held up his foot, resulting in Isshin crashing into it face-first. He watched with disdain as his father crumpled to the floor, momentarily stunned. Ichigo then turned to Rukia with an exasperated look on his face. "Sorry about that." He began, grabbing his coat. "Yuzu, I'm going out for a while- keep an eye on things!"

He slipped his coat on and shut the door, shaking his head as they left. "I can't believe him!" He exclaimed as they walked down the step of the front steps. "I seriously wish he would quit pulling that crap in front of you and and the others!"

Rukia simply smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it's fine." She replied with a wave of her hand. "I don't have a problem with it... I always find you're family to be a lot of fun." The dark-haired girl remarked as the two of them walked down the sidewalk. "Besides, your dad is just showing that he cares... You know, in his own way."

Her remark caused Ichigo to stumble slightly, but he quickly endeavored to change the direction of the conversation. "Er, yes, well... Has anything interesting been going on back at Soul Society?" He asked her as they continued along.

"As a matter of fact, yes..." Rukia replied. "In order to try and ensure stability within the Gotei 13, the Ruling Council agreed to fast-track a number of promotions." She continued as they continued walking down the street. "Kira Uzuru and Shuhei Hisagi were both promoted and officially recognized as the Captains of the Third and Ninth Squads."

"Wow, Uzuru-san must be pretty psyched about being made captain?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

She smiled and nodded. "He was when they gave him the badge, though I think he's probably a little scared by the reality of it as well." She continued as they walked. "Hinamori-san finally took the post as Captain of Squad Five... with Captain Unohana's support." The she added. "Aside from that, Kiyone and Sentaro were officially made Co-Lieutenants under Captain Ukitaki."

"Wow, it certainly does sound like a lot's happened." Ichigo replied with a smile. "So, have you spoken to anyone about Nell and Ulquiorra yet?" He asked Rukia and shook her head as they continued. Urahara's Shop was now visible in the distance as they walked.

The two suddenly sensed a new spiritual presence and sped up towards the shop. They arrived to find none other than Captain Hitsugaya sitting on the roof, right over the front entrance. The white-haired Shinigami spotted them and effortlessly jumped down onto the ground.

"Sorry to show up unannounced, but I wanted to see how everyone was doing." He explained in his usual professional tone. "But more specifically, how is Orihime doing? Is she alright?"

"She's went through a lot, but she's okay now." Ichigo replied. "She's back home right now... aaand resting up, she's kind tired after everything that's happened." He inwardly groaned at how awkward he sounded when he improvised the cover-up.

Rukia looked at him for a moment, then shook her head. "Considering everything that's happened, everyone on this- including _our_ friends from school- are alright." She began. "But, where is Rangiku? ...I figured she'd want to come see how Orihime is doing."

Hitsugaya let out a sigh. "Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Kyoraku decided to go out drinking with Captain Uzuru to celebrate his promotion." He explained wearily. "Though it's not like either of those two would ever need an excuse go out drinking."

Ichigo and Rukia both exchanged awkward glances as the white-haired captain lamented the antics of his Lieutenant. He quickly shrugged it off and looked back at them. "Still, I suspect that she'll be be by tomorrow- provided that she's not too hungover- to pay Inoue-san a visit."

Rukia's eye's widened slightly, and turned to look at Ichigo- only to see him standing there, with a stupefied look on his face. Her eye twitched slightly, then she turned back to Hitsugaya, smiling awkwardly at him. "Well, that should probably be rather... _interesting."_

"Siinagami!" A high-pitched voice cried out.

The three simultaneously turned around to see Nell standing in the doorway. The tiny green-haired girl was glaring at Hitsugaya, pointing at him. _"Siinagami...?" _The snow-haired captain mouthed, not fully processing what was happening.

"You can't foo me! You may be a little guy, but i's as cleah as the mark on my faze that you'w a mean ol' Siinagami!" She exclaimed. "Well you'w not gonna kill me, I won't let you!"

Hitsugaya suddenly became outraged. "_Little guy?_ Who do you think you are to call _me _little?" He exclaimed furiously.

Nell's eyes narrowed. "I know youw kind and I know youw waze!" Nell fired back. "Well youw neveh take me alive! Izzend that right, Itsygo!"

The boyish Captain turned to the teen in question. "What the hell is she talking about? Don't tell me you actually know that thing?" He exclaimed with a shocked expression.

Ichigo paled at the question. "Well... Uh, it's kind of complicated..."

Nell cut him off. "How DARE you? I am not a _thing_, I am Nelliel-Tu Obbershank!" She exclaimed in a defiant voice. "I ssshed blood alongside Itsygo in battle! I protected him when Nnoi... When Nnoi... When that _Mantis Guy_ was trying to kill us!" The blond Shinigami noted how she struggled with the words, getting them as correct as her affected voice would allow.

"She's telling the truth..." Ichigo remarked, prompting Hitsugaya to turn to him. The blond then walked up to the former Espada's side. "When the Fifth Espada, Nnoirota Gilga, attacked us- I was too weak to stop him." He explained, picking up Nell and planting her on his shoulders. "If not for Nell, I'm pretty sure that both Orihime and I would be dead..."

The Substitute Shinigami continued. "Nell temporarily reverted back to her original self, when she was the Third Espada, and protected all of us from him..." He paused. "And I believe that she would have won the battle, except that she reverted back to the form you're now looking at." Ichigo added with a smile as he reached up and patted Nell on the head.

"...And that would have been shortly before Zaraki Kenpachi arrived?" Hitsugaya asked, slowly regaining his composure.

Ichigo nodded. "You can talk to him if you like... Kenpachi would have seen Nell with us and most likely witnessed some of her battle with Nnoirota as well." He explained. "Nelliel is my comrade, she risked her life for me... So I won't allow her to be taken away and harmed or experimented on." He finished in a resolute tone.

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment. "And you really do care that strongly for her, enough to be willing to defy Soul Society?" He asked, getting a nod from from Ichigo. "Well if that's how you feel, then it looks like we're going to have a lot to talk about." He replied with a small smile.

"You know, just now..." Hitsugaya began. "When I listened to you stand up for the girl, you really sounded like a proper Shinigami."

**...o.o.o...**

As Ulquiorra slowly awoke, he realized that he must have fallen asleep while sitting on the couch. He squinted, noting the strands of light slipping in through the narrow gaps in the blinds.

It wasn't long before Ulquiorra became acutely aware of a soft worm body resting against him. He looked down to see Orihime's sleeping form- he was holding the woman in his arms and her head resting against his chest as she held onto him.

He smiled to himself as he looked at her. After a rather _unusual_ dinner prepared by Orihime, he'd gone to rest on the couch. She had soon nervously appeared beside him and curled up against him. The two of them had talked for a while (though he'd mostly listened), till she ended up falling asleep slumped against him with her head on his shoulder. Ulquiorra had meant to wake her up after a while, but he guessed that he must have fallen asleep shortly after her.

He looked over to a clock on the wall and observed that it was almost half past noon. From what little he knew of her habits so far, she didn't normally sleep this late. He suspected that the whirlwind of emotions she'd experienced must have left her exhausted. Ulquiorra quickly looked back down at Orihime. He marveled at how willingly she trusted herself with him. The notion that she felt so safe with him caused a swell of unfamiliar emotions to stir in him...

Since he'd been brought back from the void of _non-existence_, Ulquiorra now found himself lumbered with an arsenal of new and unfamiliar emotions. While serving Aizen, he had little need for such _human_ concepts... After all, he'd thought nothing of exploiting the young woman's feelings for her friends to coerce her into going with him. He sighed, an unfamiliar stabbing sensation in his chest as he thought about what he'd done. It was clear to him that his emotional state seemed to linked to her somehow... Her happiness was particularly important to him now.

The sensation felt oddly _soothing_ to him as he held her. It was yet another new experience for him, but he didn't regret it. This young woman continued to bring out things in him that he had never known until now- longing, desire, affection, possessiveness. He wanted to protect her, to see her happy and smiling... and most of all, he wanted to be with her.

Orihime eventually stirred in his arms. She murmured softly and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before she became fully aware of her surroundings. She looked up at him, wide-eyed as she looked into his eyes. She blushed faintly when she realized that was pressed against him and his arms were around her. "Ulquiorra... what's going on?"

Ulquiorra looked down at her with an impassive gaze. "It would seem that you fell asleep last night while we were talking." His words causing her to blush even more. He watched the redhead as her face redden, her warm body still held firmly against him.

"I- I'm sorry..." She offered bashfully.

"There's nothing to apologize for." He replied in a leisurely voice. "I've made both my intentions and... my _feelings_ clear..." He added, pulling her closer to him. "And I feel at ease when your close to me."

Orihime blushed as he held her. He looked intently at her for a moment. "When you told me that you weren't scared of me, was that really the truth?" He asked her. "I kidnapped you, threatened you... I even tried to kill the Shinigami... It would only be logical that you should fear me."

She became silent for a moment, then him gave a small nod. "Yes, there was a side of you that did scare me, but everyone has a dark side." Orihime began. "But as I spent time with you, I could see that there was more to you... You were different, you didn't just kill- you actually wanted to understand others." She explained to him. "And then there was your eyes... When I looked into them, I didn't see rage or anger, but sadness and loneliness..."

"There was always something about you that made me feel safe... Somehow, I knew that you wouldn't try and hurt me... or worse." Orihime blushed as she spoke. "When you reached out to me, I could see that you'd become something more... Someone who'd entered my heart and I couldn't live without." She paused, picking up his hand to hold it with both of hers. "I'm sorry if I can't explain it better, but my feelings have always been genuine."

"Yes, _the heart_..." He murmured softly. "I think I'm finally starting to understand a bit of the meaning behind your words." Ulquiorra spoke softly, giving her small smile. "Though I'm not sure if I really deserve all your faith in me." He replied, freeing his hand to to caress her cheek. "Still, I promise you that I won't allow any harm come to you."

She noted Ulquiorra expression as he snaked his fingers into her hair- her twin hairpins picking up the trickles of light in the room. Suddenly feeling imboldened, Orihime leaned in closer towards him, slowly closing her silver eyes as her lips were about to touch his.

It was at this moment that Orihime's cellphone suddenly rang! She practically jumped (inadvertently knocking Ulquiorra onto the floor) while an instrumental rendition of _The Phantom of the Opera_ began to play. The sound of Andrew Lloyd Webber music briefly filled the room as Orihime scrambled across the floor to get her phone from the coffee table.

"Um, hello?" She asked, clutching the phone and still blushing.

_"Orihime, this is Rukia, I'm calling from Urahara's Shop..." _Came the familiar voice of her friend over the phone. _"Captain Hitsugaya is here right now, I think that you and Ulquiorra should come over so we can all talk..."_

"Oh, well, I see..." She replied hesitantly, glancing over at Ulquiorra as he sat up, sporting a look of obvious annoyance as he rubbed his head. "We, uh, just need time to get ready and we'll head on over." She finished, shaking her head as she turned off the phone.

**...o.o.o...**

After her phone conversation, Orihime had gotten cleaned and dressed while Ulquiorra took a shower and got dressed in some clothes that she provided him- having previously belonged to her brother. He finished putting on the white (and dark blue trimmed) tennis shirt and jeans. Orihime had insisted on brushing his thick black hair.

Her waist-length reddish-orange hair was hanging down her back while her bangs were held back by her hairpins. Orihime paused to work the long russet locks into a hair-tie. She was wearing a white short-sleeved blouse with ruffled edges, along with a pair of jeans and sandals. Though the pants hugged her round hips and backside a little more than the dark-haired Espada would have have liked. He caught her hand as she went past him and gave her a reassuring glance. Her nervousness seemed to recede and she smiled back him.

Orihime grabbed her purse and the two of them quickly departed...

By the time they had arrived, everyone was gathered around a small table- Urahara on one side, Ichigo and Rukia at another, and Hitsugaya at the side across from them. "Toshiro-kun?" Orihime began with a small smile. "H-how have you been?" She tentatively asked the white-haired teen before her.

Orihime led Ulquiorra to sit down beside her at the table, across from Urahara. She glanced down and noted a small tea set situated in the center of the table. Urahara quietly filled two small cups and handed them to Orihime and Ulquiorra. "I'm fine, and I'm certainly feeling better than a certain Lieutenant of mine is likely feeling by now."

Orihime giggled awkwardly at the reference, before he continued. "Now I think it would be best if all of you were to start from the beginning." Hitsugaya explained. "I'd especially like to get your side of things before I report back to Soul Society." He continued, directly addressing his former host and her new companion.

"It's kind of complicated..." Orihime replied uneasily.

"So I've gathered." Hitsugaya replied dryly. "Still, take your time and tell me what you know- this isn't an inquiry and no one is on trial... I just need the facts." He added, taking a more relaxed tone as he addressed the two of them. "Just start from the beginning..."

**(- End of Chapter 6 -)**

* * *

I really enjoy writing UlquiHime scenes- they're such a great couple and the romance between them is just the best! Ulquiorra is so serious and stoic while Orihime is so affectionate and emotional. And yet when they're together, they compliment one another so well.

It was fun writing for Nell in this chapter, trying to figure out how she'd say something serious in that silly voice of hers! I intentionally altered Nell's last name- I just think that "Obberschank" sounds better (more Germanic?). Also, I chose to use the title of "Supreme Commander" (in regards to Yamamoto) because I thought it sounded good while still implying the meaning. I'm also working with the Manga continuity (excluding the fillers), so that's why I had Kira being promoted.

Anyway, I hope you that guys enjoyed reading this and will let me know what you thought about it. Your feedback is always welcome.

_-Bojack727_


	7. Chapter 07: Diplomacy

When I started, I hadn't meant for there to be so much humor. But when you starting writing dialogue for a character with a speech problem, the humor is sort of unavoidable. And when you have someone like Ulquiorra in a situation like this, there's also going to be some comedy.

I'd also like to thank you guys for all the feedback and input you've given me since I started. In some cases, your advice has helped me to come up with future story ideas (you guys will know who of you I'm talking about as the story continues). I anticipate this story having a pretty decent life-span, so you can all look forward to some more twists and turns in future chapters.

And I'd like to say thanks to Anne the Fire, Morning Bleach, deadpoolhulk, Ice Prince Hitsugaya, Cifer10, and Moonlight's Shadow Warrior. Thank you all, so much!

**Edit (11/13/11):** I'm probably older than most Bleach fans (I'm 27). In the 90s, Japanese honorifics simply weren't used. In fact, I grew up in a time when it was a common practice to 'Americanize' the shows and change the names- shows like _Sailor Moon_, _Ronin Warriors_, and _Yu-Gi-Oh_. So I find it funny when I hear people complain about censoring nowadays. I grew up in an decade where entire episodes were cut, or the writers didn't even bother with translations, and shows where characters had their genders changed!

* * *

**BLEACH**  
_**The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 7: "Diplomacy"**

Toshiro Hitsugaya had listened intently to the small group around him. In turns, each of them explained all the various threads that ultimately weaved together and comprised the strange story that had brought them all to where they now found themselves.

Once everyone was finished, the young-looking Captain rubbed the bridge of his nose while he attempted to process all of it. "Well, I have to say that I'm actually inclined to believe everything that you've all have told me..." Hitsugaya replied with some effort. "Largely because any sort of lie that you might have tried to pass off on me would have made much more sense."

Urahara was casually sipping on sake as the others drank tea. "Well, Captain Hitsugaya, as we've learned, fact can often be far stranger than fiction." He remarked with a smirk.

Hitsugaya then turned to Orihime. "Inoue-san, I'm not going to lie and tell you that things are going to go smoothly for the two of you." He began as he addressing her. "Still, if you feel that you can trust him with your safety, than I'm willing to accept your judgment on the matter and leave things as they are for the time being." The white-haired captain explained. "But right now, I need to report back to Soul Society... And I'll do my best to make sure that ALL the facts are made clear to them."

"Hitsugaya-san, tell me something." Rukia began "What do you thing is going to happen now?"

He became silent as he thought. "Well, to be perfectly honest, Soul Society is simply in no condition for another protected large-scale battle." Hitsugaya replied simply. "Right now, it's all we can do to just to maintain stability among our own ranks." He paused for a moment. "I'm going to tell you all something... Though it's strictly off the record."

Hitsugaya leaned in closer. "As it stands, the Shinigami simply don't want a full-on war... Especially not after everything we just went through." He explained. "With the current current strain on both manpower and resources, it's more than likely that any future actions taken in regards to the Arrancar will be _diplomatic_ in nature."

"Wait, are you saying that they want a peace treaty?" Ichigo asked in amazement.

The captain shook his head. "No, not exactly... In truth, what we're aiming for could be considered to be more of a _Non-Aggression Pact_." He replied, crossing his arms. "We have no intention of allowing the Hollows to run rampant... However, in order to help facilitate negotiations, Soul Society is ready to recognize the Arrancar as sentient beings."

Ulquiorra set his tea down. "It's a bit more complicated then that... The Arrancar are just as varied and diverse a people as the Humans and Shinigami." He began, causing everyone to suddenly turn to him as he continued. "It's possible that there are Arrancar that would be willing to coexist with your kind, but it'll take some time to establish a genuine rapport with them."

Hitsugaya nodded. "We realize that... And because we now know that it was Aizen who was largely responsible for everything that happened, the tribunal decided that there would no reprisals carried out against the Arrancar." The young captain continued. "Still, we feel that you and Nelliel would be of great help to us. The support of two high-ranking Espada would be invaluable to our efforts to establish open relations with Hueco Mundo."

He then paused for a moment. "And your assistance would also go a long way towards proving your good intentions to Soul Society." Hitsugaya offered with a small smile. "I understand that you don't any particular reason to either like or trust us, Ulquiorra, but consider something... You might just find the Shinigami to be much better allies than enemies."

Leaving him to consider what he'd said, the Captain turned to Ichigo. "Now as for Nelliel, I think that it would be better if she were to come to Soul Society."

The orange-haired teen rubbed the back of his head nervously. "She's definitely not gonna like that..." Ichigo remarked in an uneasy tone. "As far as Nell sees things, it's us who're the _badguys_... In her eyes, the Shinigami are like _boogiemen_- a bunch of big scary people dressed in black, who go around hunting and killing her kind." He explained. "So she won't like the idea of being surrounded by them."

Hitsugaya nodded understandingly. "Perhaps, but in the long run, I think you realize that it would be better for her than to stay here." He explained. "The longer she remains, the more likely it is that she'll end up drawing _unwanted_ _attention_." He paused for a moment. "When the time comes, I think you should accompany her... Besides, the trip will give you a chance to speak with the others."

Ichigo crossed his arms as he thought things over, before giving him a nod. "If you really think it's for the best, then I'll go along with it." He replied. "But I'm telling you this right now- I'm not letting 'Doctor Frankenstein' anywhere near her!"

Hitsugaya smirked slightly at the remark. "I'm sure that Captain Kurotsuchi will be heartbroken, but I think that condition can be arranged easily enough." He replied, sliding back from the table and rising to his feet. "And with that, I'd better get going... I'll be back soon. Hopefully by then, I should have some more definitive information for all of you."

Hitsugaya continued as he started for the door. "In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if all of you would try and maintain a low profile." He finished with a smile.

Urahara stood up and rushed over to him as he exited the shop. "If you have a moment, Captain, I'd like to speak with you about a few things..."

**...o.o.o...**

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime went about her business in the kitchen. The redhead glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. "I never really thought about it before... I only really ever cooked for myself until recently." She remarked to him. "Your reaction yesterday kind of surprised me because Rangiku-san always liked what I made for her."

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment as he watched her put on a frilly apron. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with the KaraKura High School emblem on it. She also had a pair of pink house slippers on as well. He couldn't help but smile to himself, thinking about how consistently feminine Orihime always was... So unlike anything he'd known up till now. In spite of how she looked and what she'd been through, there was a lot about her that was surprisingly innocent...

He suddenly realized she was looking at him (most likely due to his silence). Ulquiorra straightened his posture and nodded. "It's nothing to worry about... I imagine my sense of taste may likely be different from that of a human or the Shinigami." He replied, earning a smile from her. Truthfully, he suspected that it was really her tastes that were strange... Though he wasn't about to say that!

Ulquiorra sat back down on the couch, reaching over to pick up his sword. He held up to the light, narrowing his eyes as he inspected the blade. He thought about what the white-haired Shinigami had said to him the day before yesterday... He didn't really trust them, but so far that they had kept their word and not interfered. As he considered what they'd discussed, it struck him as rather ironic that they would now find themselves in a situation where they would need _him..._ And to play a role in their future plans, no less! He slid the Katana back into the sheath and set the sword down.

The two of them suddenly turned around when they heard a knock at the door. Orihime slipped off her apron and started to head for the door. She stopped in her tracks when Ulquiorra put a hand on her arm, his grim firm but gently. She turned to him and he shook his head. She watched as he picked up his sword and gestured towards the door. She nodded in understanding and approached the door while Ulquiorra waited just around the corner at the end of the entry way.

While holding the sheath in one hand, Ulquiorra reached up and gripped the handle with the other as, ready to draw it in an instant. He waited silently as Orihime knelt down slightly to look through the little peep-hole. She quickly let out a gasp- a mix of surprise and relief as she opened the door...

Ulquiorra set his sword down against the wall, only to jump ever so slightly as a woman appeared and threw her arms around Orihime in a tight embrace. He instantly recognized the busty blond woman as the same woman he'd seen with Orihime in some of the pictures.

"Oh Orihime! I was so worried about you, I'm so glad to see you're home and okay!" The woman exclaimed dramatically as she hugged her. "I missed you _sooo_ much!" She declared as she hugged her against her considerable bust.

"I, I missed you too, Rangiku-san." Orihime replied.

Rangiku suddenly paused when she spotted Ulquiorra, still hugging her friend. She looked at him for a moment, as if to size him up, then back down at Orihime. The blond's eyes narrowed and a broad grin quickly spread across her face. "My goodness, haven't you've been busy..." She began in a devious tone as she looked at her. "My darling Orihime has finally become a woman!"

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime's face quickly turned a bright shade of red. "B-but Rangikuuu! It's not what you think!" She replied in a pleading tone, now squirming in the embrace. The blond only beamed happily as she continued to hug the other girl tightly in her arms.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and everyone turned to see Hitsugaya standing just outside. The white-haired Squad Captain stepped into the doorway. "Lieutenant Matsumoto," He began in a professional voice. "That _man_ is the Arrancar that I told you about."

Rangiku looked at her captain for a moment. "Really, are you certain?" She asked, getting a nod in response. She turned back to Ulquiorra and looked at him again. "But he's so good looking!"

**...o.o.o...**

With the arrival of their guests, Orihime and Ulquiorra now found themselves seated at the dining table in the den- accompanied by the Tenth Division Captain and his Lieutenant. The two of them had to be the most mismatched pair that he'd ever seen. The pale Arrancar wasn't sure about what to make of the situation or how to react to the two of them...

Still, it was obvious to him that the three of them were close in their own way- Orihime obviously cared about both of them. He noted that she seemed particularly close with the curvy blond Lieutenant. And for her part, the boisterous woman (Rangiku, as he'd gathered) appeared to be extremely attached to Orihime- to point of regarding her like a little sister. She was also quite open and candid with her (to the point of making her blush.) However, the thing that most surprised Ulquiorra was the fact that the busty woman had the same decidedly _unconventional_ tastes in food as Orihime did.

The white-haired captain was dressed in a pair of dark slacks and white short-sleeved dress shirt with a cream-colored school pullover. He had presented Orihime with a bouquet of brightly colored flowers (while grumbling about having to carry them when he had his subordinate with him). By comparison, his lieutenant sported a short black skirt and matching high heels. She also had on a white blouse with the upper half of the buttons undone- her trademark cleavage straining against the fabric. Ulquiorra wasn't sure if the woman was showing off or if her bust was really so uncontainable.

The two guests had sat and quietly listened while drinking their tea. "Well now, that does sound like quite an ordeal to have to go through." Rangiku nodded and remarked in a sympathetic tone as she finished listening to Orihime recount (most of) the series of events that had lead up to this moment. "Still, I am a little concerned by the fact that you won't be able to use your powers at all while you're recovering." She added as she took a sip from her tea.

"I have no intention of allowing any harm to come to her." Ulquiorra remarked suddenly, much to everyone surprise as he took a sip from his tea. "I still have Murcielago... And in spite of my apparent transformation, I haven't lost the ability to access my Reiatsu." He calmly explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Rangiku grinned at his statement. "My, I must say that that's very chivalrous of you." Rangiku replied before she turned to Orihime with a smile. "And aren't you the lucky one to have him protecting you?" She asked her. "I mean, it's the perfect excuse for the two of you to be able to spend your time together." She remarked, making the other woman blush.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Try and keep in mind that he is- at least to some extent- still an Arrancar... We just finished fighting him and his comrades not too long ago." The young captain pointed out to her in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Well, so what?" Rangiku casually fired back at him. "I mean, if Orihime is willing to trust him, than I don't really see what the problem is."

Hitsugaya sighed. "Well, I'm glad that you feel that way..." He replied smartly. "I, on the other hand, have to consider the larger picture..." He paused, glaring slightly. "We can't just keep pushing back everything that's happened. For example, what's going to happen with him in the long run?" He remarked, gesturing towards Ulquiorra.

"I'm not leaving Orihime..." Ulquiorra inserted bluntly. "As I already explained to the Fool and the Shopkeeper, I have no intention of leaving her side." He added, before taking a sip from his tea. The others watched as he glanced down into the cup, then shrugged and took another sip.

Orihime blushed at his remark, moved by the frankness of his statement. At the same time, Rangiku leaned forward (nearly knocking over her cup of tea) and regarded the dark-haired Arrancar with a look of mild confusion. _"...The Fool and the Shopkeeper?"_

"He's talking about Kurosaki and Urahara-san." Hitsugaya explained, causing the busty woman to burst out laughing in response.

"Oh, but Toshiro-kun is right..." Orihime remarked, her eyes becoming wide. "What are we going to do when I go back to school?" She asked the others nervously.

Ulquiorra set his cup down and slowly looked back at the others, his eyes narrowing when he realized that the three of them were all now looking at him expectantly. "What?"

**(- End of Chapter 7 -)**

* * *

I hope that this chapter wasn't too out there, specifically when they were talking with Hitsugaya about the Arrancar. It's just that I figured that Soul Society would be ready to consider a different tactic in the wake of the destructive Winter War.

I was glad to have Rangiku make an appearance, she's fun to write for- she's a nice well rounded character. She's pretty laid back and open with what she says and does. But at the same time, she can also be very sensitive and compassionate as well. I especially enjoyed writing the dialogue between the four characters in the last two scenes. I've gone into Ulquiorra's thoughts a couple of time, so I'd like to explore Orihime's perspective on things in the next chapter.

Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all of you for reading this. As always, your feedback is really appreciated, as it helps me get better.

_-Bojack727_


	8. Chapter 08: Domestic Life, pt 1

I wanted to write some more UlquiHime scenes, so this chapter is mainly about them- with more focus on the little interactions that make up their lives together. I figured it would be nice to do a chapter that focuses on them, before I move on to the next major plot point in the storyline.

I hope that you guys will enjoy reading this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. I also want to say thanks to Anne the Fire, Ice Prince Hitsugaya, Morning Bleach, Cifer10, Moonlight's Shadow Warrior, VeelaSophie, frawg360, and Sesshomary4eva. Thank you all for your reviews!

**Edit (11/13/11):** Fixed a few minor grammatical and continuity issues here and there...

* * *

**BLEACH  
**_**The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 8:  
"Domestic Life, Pt 1"**

Sometime after the young captain and his curvaceous lieutenant had left, Ulquiorra retreated to the familiar territory of the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh as he sank back into the cushions. A few moments passed before he opened his eyes and glanced upwards to see Orihime above him, looking down at him.

He silently watched as she gave a cute smile. The young woman slowly reached down and snaked her fingers into his thick pitch-black hair. Orihime blushed faintly, smiling as she ran her hands through his fine dark locks, noting how soft it felt. "Ulquiorra..." She began in a hushed tone. "You know, you have really nice hair... It's so soft and thick, kind of like raven feathers." She added, slightly nervous, gently ruffling his hair as she looked down at him.

She smiled as she freed her hands from his hair. Ulquiorra watched as she walked around to the front of the couch and sat down beside him, looking right at him. "And you have such nice eyes too- they're a really nice dark green color." Orihime added with a nervous smile as she reached over to brush her hand against his cheek as she spoke.

He regarded the auburn-haired girl beside him. "And just what exactly are you getting at?" He asked softly with a degree of fondness in his words. Anyone else wouldn't have picked up on it, but Orihime knew him well enough to be able to discern such a small difference.

Orihime felt her cheeks grow warm as she blushed at the question, but was quick to shake off her feelings of embarrassment. "Well, it's just that I was thinking about what Rangiku-san said about you earlier..." She explained to him with a smile. "And... she's right, you know. You're really handsome." She admitted bashfully. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that she was right... because I think you're really good looking too." She blushed darkly as she finished her confession.

He looked at her for a moment, unsure if this might be some attempt of hers to flirt with him, then leaned in towards her. "Thank you..." He began, meeting her gaze. "Though you should know that your opinion really is the only one that matters." He replied as he caught a strand of her sunset-colored hair in his hand. He toyed with her hair for a moment, inhaling the scent before giving her a small smile.

Her eyes widened slightly, but she didn't pull back from him as he reached out to cup her cheek in his hand. Orihime blushed faintly as he ran his fingers along the soft curve of her jaw and reached up to place her hand over his. Ulquiorra moved in towards her as he looked intently into her eyes, softly brushing his pale lips against hers. She let out a small gasp, but quickly returned the gesture as she leaned in and returned the kiss...

**...o.o.o...**

Shunsui Kyoraku sat across the table, refilling his sake cup, while Captain Ukitake was seated across from him, sipping from his own cup. At another end, Kira was laying face down on the table, his head resting on his book, and breathing softly as he slept.

"Did you hear about what happened to one of our agents?" Shunshi asked, before taking a drink from his cup. The the white-haired captain shook his head. "Well, the Reaper was doing some undercover work for us..." He paused momentarily. "And everything seemed to be going fine. But right as he was about to return back with his intel, we lost contact with him- he disappeared."

Ukitake nodded as she finished off his cup. "Tell me, then, just what exactly was he investigating when he suddenly disappeared?" He asked, brushing a strand of his snow-white hair out off his face.

The 8th Division Captain shifted his gaze briefly. "He was... Looking into some rumors about about recent disappearances that happened under unusual circumstances." He explained, reaching up to adjust the brim of his straw hat. He refilled his sake cup and then reached over to refill other man's.

"That's... oddly fitting in a way." The 13th Division Captain replied. "But then, these are rather uncertain times we now find ourselves living in."

"That's fore sure." Shunsui replied, then turned to the slumbering Kira. "I think it's time I got this guy back to his barracks, I'm sure his crew are wondering where he is." He finished his sake, then jostled the blond captain partial awake. He helped him to his feet.

"See you around, Jushiro." Shunsui offered with a smile.

"Goodnight, Shunsui." Ukitake replied as he watched the two of them leave. He then glanced down at his cup tipped it back to drink the contents.

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime turned on the shower and let the warm water spray down on her. She grabbed a bottle of tropical scented shampoo and squirted some of it onto her hand before she began working it into her long reddish-orange hair. She slung her long hair over her shoulder, down her front to work the shampoo into the long waist-length auburn tresses.

As she was busy washing her hair, she began to think about her current situation. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to be Ulquiorra- her feelings for him were genuine. And as silly as it might have sounded, she'd forgiven him for what he'd done. She just wanted to move on and be able to enjoy her life with him. Orihime blushed slightly as she thought about the last part. They really were together now, he was even living with her. She guessed that, in a sense, this meant that the two of them really were in a relationship.

Under different circumstances, the idea of a girl her age living alone with a man would have seemed downright scandalous to some. But Orihime was quick to remind herself that nothing about their living situation was normal... And she wasn't like other girls, just like how Ulquiorra wasn't like other guys. Though it still surprised her when she thought about it.

Orihime realized that her reasoning would have seemed naive to some, but she was still confident that over time things would work out. He was important to her and she wanted for her friends to eventually be able to accept him one day... And the redhead could see that Ulquiorra had changed since she'd brought him back to life. He wasn't nearly as cold and emotionless as he'd been in the beginning, he was softer and more open- at least when they were alone. Still, in a way, it made her happy to think that there was a side of him that _only _she got to see.

She finished washing her hair and pulled it up to put it into a loos knot. Orihime then reached over to grab a wash cloth and body-wash. She built up a nice lather and scrubbing herself as she continued to think about her present situation. In the long run, it was sort of unfair to have Ulquiorra sleeping on the couch, but there was only one room... She blushed, realized where her line of thought was going as she washed her shoulders and neck.

She had moved into the apartment after her brother's death. Her grandparents helped her get started, and she'd later been approved for financial assistance from the government. The medium-sized bathroom was traditional style, with a prep area and a bath/shower on the other end. Aside from her bedroom, there was the den (where Sora's memorial was), a medium-sized adjoining kitchen and dining room, plus an extra closet at the end of the hall where she stored things.

If things worked out, she'd finish high school and the two of them might be able to move into a bigger place...

She finished scrubbing her arms and legs and washed the soap off. Orihime stepped out and grabbed a nearby towel to dry herself off with. As she was finishing up, it occurred to her that she was making quite a few assumptions on her own. She thought about the various remarks that Ulquiorra had made- how he would leave her and how he intended to stay by her side and protect her. He hadn't told her directly, but what he had said to her had to count for something.

She finished drying herself off and put her towel back on the rack. Orihime decided to not push the issue for the time being. She grabbed her pink bathrobe and cinched it up in the front. After all, they had more than enough to worry about at the moment, so it could wait. And so, with that, she grabbed her hair drier and set to work on her hair.

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime casually walked into the living room dressed in her usual evening wear, a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. She made her way over to the couch and sat down beside Ulquiorra. She silently glanced over at his Katana on the other end of the couch. "You know..." She began. "I think you'd look good dressed in a full-length kimono." She told him with a smile. "We should probably get you a kosode to wear for the next festival."

Ulquiorra glanced over at her- she was sitting on her knees beside him. "And why exactly are you so eager about that?" He asked her casually, leaning forward a bit to see her better.

The teen smiled cutely in response to the question. "Well, you have the right sort of figure to look good in a kosode..." Orihime eagerly explained to him. "You could even wear it without a hakama... and we could get you a haori to wear with it."

She then paused for a moment. "I just had a great idea... If you tied your hair back into a ponytail and kept your sword tucked in your obi, then you'd look like a real Samurai!" She continued with a big smile, already imagining the image in her head. "Oh wow, I can see it already- you'd look so cool, like a wondering Swordsman from an old Kurosawa film! I'd definitely want to get a picture of you dressed like that!" She exclaimed happily.

"I think you should know that much of what you're talking about is unclear to me…" He replied, looking her in the eyes. "I can understand your language because my abilities as an Arrancar allow me to understand the meaning behind them in your thoughts." Ulquiorra continued. "I am an amalgamation of countless souls, but with none of their memories."

"I get what you mean." Orihime replied with a nod. "And that's why it's important that you're experience life so that you can gain memories of your own." She explained to him in a soft tone as she got to her feet. The redhead scanned the rows of books on a nearby shelf (beside the one that displayed her pictures) and eventually retrieved two of them.

She sat back down on the couch beside him with the two books resting on her lap. The first book was about an inch and a half thick and had the words _"A_ _History of Japan,_ _Vol 3:_ _Mid Classical to the End of the Edo Period"_ on the cover, while the other (much thinner) book had _"A Guide to Traditional Japanese Clothing"_ written on the cover.

…**o.o.o…**

Hitsugaya and Rangiku had just arrived back at Soul after their stint in the human plane. The white-haired captain turned to his lieutenant. "You're free to do what you like for the time being." He began in casual tone. "I've got some things to take care of… So I'll see you later on."

With that, the tall blond bid her captain an enthusiastic farewell as he continued on his way towards one of the Gotei 13 squad barracks within the compound. After a short walk, Hitsugaya eventually arrived at entrance of the 4th Division Barracks. He spotted an unfamiliar seated officer nearby and approached him. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for Captain Unohana." He began formally. "I need to speak with her about something..."

The young Shinigami shook his head. "Sorry sir, but Captain Unohana is out right now- she went the Squad 13 Barracks to speak with Captain Ukitaki about something." He explained. "She's probably still there right now sir, so you should have a good chance to finding her there." He finished with a smile.

"Yes, thank you, I think I'll go ahead and do that…" The youthful captain replied, giving him a small smile as he turned to leave. Once he'd left the barracks, he paused after walking about ten meters- now out of ear-shot of the Shinigami he'd spoken to.

"So, Captain Unohana went to visit Captain Ukitaki in person…" He mused silently to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I suspected that might be the case, but for it to actually be happening…" He paused suddenly and shook his head and sighed. He then sped up as he resumed his trek towards the 13th Division Barracks…

…**o.o.o…**

Ulquiorra watched Orihime flip through the pages in one of the books. "The swordsmen back in those times wore these sort of clothes." She explained as she leaned into him to give him a better look at the images on the pages. "They're just clothing, but certain types had specific meanings."

The Arrancar regarded the girl beside him. He noted how Orihime's body seemed to fit so perfectly against his as they sat together- it all seemed so natural at the moment. He was still getting used to how affectionate and tactile she was... He'd never really experience this sort of physical contact before- there really wasn't any kind of closeness involved in his old existence.

He finally shrugged his shoulder and gave her a nod. "If it really means that much to you, then I don't really see any problems in doing this." Ulquiorra replied in a casual tone. This caused the redhead beside him to smile brightly and throw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh wow, this is going to be great, Ulquiorra- I promise you won't regret this!" Orihime exclaimed happily as she continued to hold onto him. "And if you wear a kimono... Then that'll mean that I can wear a yukata." She added with a big smile and twinkle in her eyes. "I'll be sure to pick a real cute one with nice colors... I'm sure you'll like it!"

He watched her as she picked up the other book and began looking through it. "You brought that other book because you expected things to end up working out like this all along, didn't you?" He asked her incredulously with a faint smile.

She turned away from the book and looked at him. "Well sort of... After all, it really is just a matter of woman's instincts." She replied, giving him a bashful smile.

**(- Continued in Chapter 9 -)**

* * *

I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. It was fun to shift the focus back to Orihime and Ulquiorra after everything that's happened. Also, if some parts were a little confusing, they should hopefully make more sense in the next chapter. As always, your feedback and reviews are always appreciated, so please feel free to let me know how I'm doing.

And on a final note, the reason I referred to Ichigo as "blond" in the earlier chapters was because I don't feel like constantly typing the word "strawberry" all the time. Though I've made point of using the current descriptors since you guys pointed this out to me.

_-Bojack727_


	9. Chapter 09: Domestic Life, pt 2

This is pretty much a direct continuation of the events in the previous chapter. I split it in two because it was getting too long to fit in a single chapter. Now some of you have commented that their relationship (as I wrote it) was progressing a little too quickly over such a short period of time.

I admit that I hadn't really thought about this as I more was caught up in developing their relationship. As I see it, their feelings for each other are very strong and deep, and they're also very comfortable around one another. I was only really able (in good conscience) to have them living together because Orihime is such an innocent girl and Ulquiorra would never do anything that she wouldn't want.

And as always, I'd like to say thanks to Moonlight's Shadow Warrior, Morning Bleach, Anne the Fire, Ice Prince Hitsugaya, Cityno2, bk00, and VeelaSophia for their reviews. Thank you all so much, you guys are really amazing!

**Edit (11/15/11):** After receiving some feedback about this chapter in particular, I decided that there were a few things that I could do better. In this case, it was expanding certain scenes. Special thanks to LovelyMasoka and AkuRokuTurkTrainee.

* * *

**BLEACH**  
_**The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 9:  
"Domestic Life, Pt 2"**

Orihime leaned back against Ulquiorra, snaking an arm around his shoulder for support as she used her free hand to hold the book up for him to see. It was only at this point that she suddenly noticed the look of unease in his expression. Realization swiftly dawned on her...

She blushed darkly as she put the facts together. After her shower, she hadn't felt the need to bother wearing a bra under her shirt. She was so used to living on her own that she had become somewhat uninhibited when she was in the apartment. Sure, Tatsuki would sometimes tease her about this, saying that she needed to do a better job "controlling" her bust. Orihime felt embarrassed now, her cheeks burning as she pulled back from Ulquiorra.

"Sorry, Ulquiorra, if I made you uncomfortable... I, I guess that I'm still getting used to having company... Er, especially to having a guy around me." She offered nervously, blushing even more as she continued. "I'm really not that kind of girl, you have to believe me! ...It's just, well, my chest has always made things kind of awkward for me... Like finding decent clothes that could still fit me."

Ulquiorra just shook his head. "You really do worry too much..." He began, mild amusement seeping into his deep voice. "After all, that Shinigami woman that you're friends with doesn't seem all that worried about how she comes across to those around her."

"You mean you were looking at Rankigu's chest?" She asked with the sort of wide-eyed expression you might expect from a child who'd just been told that Santa Claus wasn't real.

A hint of pink briefly graces his pale cheeks. "With her size and her utter lack of concern, it would be considerably difficult not to end up looking at them at some point." Ulquiorra replied with a note of indignation in his tone. "Getting back to the point, it's you that I'm interested in... I've never felt uncomfortable around you, so you have nothing to apologize for."

Orihime seemed to relaxed after hearing this. "Thank you, Ulquiorra... for excepting me." She began, reaching down to take his hands in hers. "I think I've always had something that's made me feel out place with the people around me... My family situation, then being _bigger_ than other girls... I always felt different, as if I wasn't like them. Maybe that's why it didn't feel like much of a surprise for me when I started seeing ghosts and things."

Ulquiorra looked down at her, noting her smile. "You're a much stronger and braver person than you give yourself credit for." He remarked. "You more than proved that when you slapped me." He added, giving her a faint smile as he touched his cheek.

"Oh yeah, er, sorry about that." Orihime offered with a smile. "But things were different between us when I did that to you." The ginger-haired girl explained. "And things have changed a lot between the two of us since then." She explained, still smiling. "No matter what happens, I'm glad that I was able to meet you... And I'll never regret the choices I've made."

He met her gaze for a moment, and nodded and he glanced away. "I'll never really understand why I was chosen to be your guardian when we were holding you captive in Las Noches..." He mused in a thoughtful tone. "Before then, I never felt the desire or motivation to become _close_ to anyone... But then, you came along." He looked directly into her gray eyes as he spoke. "You were the first person that I ever _wanted_ to understand... And the only one who ever wanted to _understand_ me."

Orihime's blush darkened. She smiled and snuggled up against him. "To hear you saying something like that... It makes me really happy." The redhead remarked as she leaned into him.

Ulquiorra remained silent as she nuzzled against him with a sigh. She was such an open and honest person that she didn't think anything of making such a heartfelt statement. Once again, he found himself thinking about just how different this 'new' life of his was, as well as what it would be like having someone that he could share this experience with.

**...o.o.o...**

It was laundry day and Orihime was struggling to pick up her clothing bin. The orange-haired girl knelt down and snaked her arms most of the way around the large container and stood up, her view partially as she started to make her way to the door.

Suddenly, she felt the weight of the load lighten considerably. She peek around the container to see Ulquiorra gripping the bin. Orihime smiled warmly and yielded the laundry bin. The pale-skinned man effortless took hold of the container and gave her a small nod, then cast a glance towards the towards the front door of the apartment. The redhead nodded in understanding and lead the two of them out through the door and into the walkway.

As the two walked, Orihime looked to Ulquiorra. He had a focused expression on his face as he carried the laundry bin in his arms. She observed that his arms were long enough that he could link his hands together. She sighed, thinking about how nice it probably was to be tall. Being barely over 5 feet tall while having her sort of figure had always been something of a mixed blessing.

She looked over at Ulquiorra again, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans. She sighed, thinking about when she'd gotten dressed that morning. She had this nice vest that she wanted to wear over her shirt... But when she'd put it on, she discovered that since she'd bought it, she'd already outgrown it- well, a certain part of her had, anyway! She huffed slightly, thinking about how easy guys had it when it came to picking out clothes...

Ulquiorra had been discreetly observing the young woman beside him as they reached the elevator door on their level. Orihime pressed one of the buttons and waited for it to arrive. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts that stopped above her knees and a colorful t-shirt with the motto _'It's always a party in my kitchen!'_ written on the back in bright red.

He then noticed that she had braided her long hair into a ponytail. He smiled slightly, thinking to himself that it suited her. The shiny metal door slid open and the two of them stepped inside, Orihime pressing the button for the first floor. As they descended, Ulquiorra suddenly realized how much less less guarded he'd become, after being around her for a while.

The doors opened and they walked across the parking lot to the on-grounds laundry mat. Ulquiorra leaned against the wall as Orihime began sorting the clothes and putting them into the large metal washing machines- the whites in one, and the colors in an another. She dug into her pocked and took out some coins, then fed them into the washers and started them up.

Ulquiorra promptly picked up the empty bin and the two of them left, walking across the parking lot and back to the elevator. They ascended back up to the second level in a comfortable silence. The door soon opened and they stepped out. They instantly spotted two people standing near the entrance to Orihime's apartment. Ulquiorra instantly recognized them- it was the Quincy with the glasses and the short dark-haired girl he's seen in photos with Orihime...

Ishida looked slightly nervous at the moment while Tatsuki had a look of obvious hostility on her face. The short dark-haired girl stepped forward and glared at Ulquiorra for a moment. "I have to say, from looking at you..." She began. "You sure don't look like an evil monster."

"So I've been told." Ulquiorra replied in a neutral tone.

Ishida shook his head and held up a square-shaped package. "We, uh, wanted to see how you guys were doing..." He explained awkwardly. "And... Oh yeah, I brought cake."

**...o.o.o...**

Tatsuki shook her head in frustration as they sat at the table. "Frankly, I don't see how a kidnapping could lead to this kind of situation." She commented as she folded her arms.

"Tatsuki, it's not that simple..." Orihime began. "I mean, it did start out like that... But along the way, something changed... between _us."_ The girl blushed as she spoke the last part. "In the end, everything worked out... So, there's really nothing to get so upset about."

The dark-haired tomboy was aghast at her long-time friend's words. "I can't believe what I'm hearing from you..." She countered in frustration. "I'm honestly not sure what's worse- _what_ you're saying or the fact that you actually seem to _believe it!"_

Ishida shook his head at her visible frustration. "I really don't think it's necessary for you to get so upset over this, Arisawa-san." He offered her.

Tatsuki glared at him. "Hey, now don't you get started too!" She snapped. "Orihime and I have been best friends since we were kids! I protected her from those asshole kids when she was alone!" She explained indignantly to him. "So I think I have a right to be upset over this!" She exclaimed, before turning back to face her friend. "Honestly Orihime, I'm really worried about you right now... You can be so naïve at times..." She continued.

"That's enough..." Ulquiorra began, looking directly at Tatsuki. "As he friend, you should be able to see that your comments are upsetting Orihime." He added in an even tone. "You are free to say whatever you like about me, but you're just upsetting her."

Tatsuki's face turned red with anger at his remark. "Upsetting her? And just who the hell are you to talk to me about that?" She exclaimed. "You may have been able to change your appearance, but you're still a monster! I know that your kind feed on humans, _on us!"_

"I've never attempted to deny what I am..." Ulquiorra replied calmly. "Perhaps, by your logic, I might be a monster... But consider that humans feed on livestock the same way." He offered the dark-haired girl in an even tone. "It's also been my experience that humans are more than willing to kill their own kind, often with little to no reason or merit..."

Ishida adjusted his glasses and Tatsuki paled slightly at the statement. "I cannot change what I am, no more than I can change the nature of the relationship between myself and the woman..." He offered her as he continued. "For the first time in my existence... I'm able make my own choices, and I've chosen to stay with Orihime... So that no harm might befall her, and because it is what I want."

An unusual expression suddenly graced Tatsuki's features for a moment. She quickly turn to Orihime, noting that she was blushing, and smiled strangely at her. "Orihime... I- I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings with the things I said..." She began, looking down as she spoke. "It seems that you really aren't the same helpless little _Hime-chan_ from when we were kids..."

She started to get to her feet. "Er, maybe I should leave for now... I don't want to stick around, in case I end up doing something that I'll regret later." She explained. "After all, you're not a kid any more, and you certainly don't need a rowdy girl like me second-guessing everything you do." Tatsuki finished as she started to turn and leave.

Orihime's lower lip trembled. "N-no, Tatsuki, don't!" She bolted to her feet and rushed over to the smaller girl and threw her arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace. "...Please don't go, Tatsuki!" She began as she held onto her dark-haired friend. "I need you in my life, now more then ever... Please, you're my best friend and I love you..."

The two dark-haired men watched silently as the redhead held the other girl in a tight embrace, as if she was afraid she might suddenly vanish if she let go. Tatsuki quickly rubbed her eyes, then turned around to face Orihime. "Don't worry..." She began gently. "I was just having one of my moments... I'm not going to flake out on you after all this time." She added in a reassuring tone and she hugged her.

After a moment, Tatsuki pulled back and turned to glare at Ulquiorra. "As for you... Things _may_ have changed between you and Orihime." She began intently. "But it doesn't change the facts about what you did, or the fact that I don't trust you..." She paused.

"And if I find out that you've done _anything_ to hurt her..." Tatsuki intoned. "Arrancar or not, I will find you and kick your ass!" She threatened. "And if you think that's some idle threat... Then go talk to Ichigo, because I will throw you just like I did to him!"

Ishida then looked to Ulquiorra, noting his neutral expression as he simply nodded in response to the dark-haired girl's threat of physical harm. "Well then," He began. "How about we try out this cake that I picked up on our way here?"

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime and Ulquiorra returned with the loads of clean clothes. As soon as they set them down, the orange-haired girl plopped down onto the couch and let out a sigh. She groaned and mumbled, something about not wanting the have to fold the clothes...

Ulquiorra sat down beside her and she immediately slid against him, resting herself on his frame and let out a long sigh. Wordlessly, the girl shifted her position and curled up on the couch with her head resting comfortably in his lap. "...I'm sorry about what Tatsuki said to you earlier." She began in a tired-sounding voice. "...She's always been like that, since we were kids."

The dark-haired Arrancar shook his head. "There's nothing to apologize for... She has every right to be suspicious of me considering everything that I've done to you and your friends."

Orihime grumbled faintly in response. "Still... You're important to me and I really want my friends to be able to accept you one day." She replied with half lidded eyes.

He smiled to himself and brushed his hand through her long hair. "Don't worry about it, I already knew she was your friend, I could tell from the pictures of the two of you together..." Ulquiorra began in a soft tone as he looked down at her. "What I didn't realize was what an important role she played, that she had defended you when you were on your own."

Orihime turned her head and looked up at him. "Tatsuki is a good person... I've known her for a long time and I care about her." She began with a smile. "She seems really tough and harsh on the outside, but deep down, she's a very kind person..." The redhead explained. "She really went out of her way to stand up for me when we were younger."

The former Espada smiled. "Yes, but then that doesn't necessarily make me a good person, does it?"

Orihime shifted onto her back to meet his gaze directly. She reached up and placed her hand on the back of his head and smiled at him. "Come closer..." She whispered.

He nodded, giving her a small smile, and hunkered down closer towards her. Orihime propped herself up with her free hand and sat up. She let out a small sigh as their lips touched, her eyes closing as he returned the gesture and deepened their kiss...

**(- End of Part 9 -)**

* * *

Well, I finally got some of the friends back into the story. A fairly level-headed character like Ishida isn't too difficult to write for. Though I'm not totally sure if I got Tatsuki right in this chapter... But I'm far from done with her character, so you can expect to see her in the story again soon enough.

I've still got several more story points to cover... Such as the Orihime (and the others) going back to school, and what's going to happen with Nell when she goes to Soul Society... And of course, there's the issue of the future of the other Arrancars as well. And that's only a few things! So please continue reading and let me know what you guys thought of this.

On a final note, FF has been acting up a LOT recently. It's been blocking me from editing several of my stories for a while now, which has resulted in me not being able to post new chapters on any sort of regular basis any more... I'll do the best I can.

_-Bojack727_

**Update Note:** The bit with the cake actually has a president. In Japan, European style pastries (like cakes and fancy sweets) are much more of an extravagance. While they're usually reserved for special occasions, they're also a nice way of breaking the ice when visiting someone.


	10. Chapter 10: Perspectives

The site problems really pissed me off because the glitch was really specific, because it blocked me from updating my stories for almost two weeks. I feel particularly bad because this whole mess left me sitting on my hands- looking like a total hack by not updating _anything._

I've been doing this for a while now, so I expect a level of quality from myself in my work. This month, I'll have been writing stories for this site for nine years... That reminds me, I'll have to do something awesome next year for my tenth anniversary. Anyway, I want to say sorry for what happened, and let you all know that I really appreciate you guys. Your continued support really helps me keep going.

**Edit (11/15/11):** Fixed a few issues here and there, nothing major...

* * *

**BLEACH**  
_**The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 10:  
"Perspectives"**

"It's really all just a matter of inventing an acceptable past and forging the needed academic and personal records for him..." Hitsugaya explained to Orihime and Ulquiorra. "Though, given the number of times that we've done this, I don't think it should be a problem." He added with a slight smile.

"Aside from that... We just need to get you set up with a uniform and situated at Karakura without incident." The white-haired captain added calmly. "As for _passing you off_ as a human with the regular students there... Urahara-san told me that he gave you a special item that should take care of that issue. How is working so far?" He asked.

Ulquiorra nodded and lifted up his hand, showing off the unusual metallic bracelet that the former captain had given him. "So far, it seems to be working... Neither myself or my Reiatsu has drawn any unwanted attention from the humans in the area... Or from Hollows"

"Good," Hitsugaya replied. "We were worried that the unusual nature of your spiritual power might attract the attention of wayward Hollows." He explained. "I'll take that as indication that it works... I'm sure that Urahara-san will be pleased to know that his prototype is a success." Toshiro replied with a small smile. "Though at some point, it would be a good idea if we found out what you're _capable of_... And how, if at all you're _transformation_ may have effected your powers and abilities."

"But Toshiro-kun, wouldn't that be dangerous?" Orihime asked him. "I've seen Ulquiorra's abilities first hand, and they were really destructive." She turned to Ulquiorra. "Didn't you say that the main reason that you fought Kurosaki-kun outside of Las Noches was because your spirit pressure would have brought dome down otherwise?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, at the time, Yammy would have been in his Released State... So the added effects of Vasto Lorde like myself would possibly have destroyed the entire dome."

The white-haired captain choked slightly. "You as well?" He exclaimed. "To think that Aizen had _four_ Vasto Lorde Class Arrancar under his command..." Hitsugaya mused out loud. He then shook his head and composed himself before continuing. "Regardless... As Shinigami, we have facilities designed specifically for safely manipulating Reiatsu...

The captain continued. "And, as such, we can also contain the effects if something were to go wrong." Hitsugaya then paused. "That reminds me, at some point in the future, it would be helpful for us to see if you still go into your released states."

Orihime felt a sudden faint chill run through her at the mention of Ulquiorra other forms- specifically, his devil-like _Segunda Etapa._ It was still somewhat unsettling to her when she considered that the eerie bat-winged 'demon' was part of him. And yet, she knew that it was still Ulquiorra... and in an odd way, the idea was strangely intriguing to her.

Toshiro then turned to Orihime. "And how have you been feeling recently, Inoue-san, has you're recovery caused you any distress?"

The auburn-haired teen snapped back to attention, having been deep in thought about various things- including the thought of Ulquiorra in a uniform! "Oh, sorry Toshiro-kun..." She began, giving him an embarrassed smile. "I've felt okay since I rested after the first day... though it's just been strange not being able to feel my spiritual energy... I kind of miss my fairies too."

"Yes, I can only image how difficult this must be for you." Toshiro replied, giving her a sympathetic smile as he went on. "But this is still a precarious time for you, so don't force your recovery." The young-looking captain explained to her in a relaxed tone. "As frustrating as this must feel right now, it's better in the long run for you take it easy and allow your Reiatsu to return naturally."

Orihime blushed slightly, but smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Toshiro-kun, you and the others have been really helpful... to both of us." She replied.

"It's no big deal... I'm just doing my job as a Captain." Hitsugaya replied. "After all, we just want things to run smoothly for you." He then turned to address the former Espada. "As for you, Ulquiorra, I informed Soul Society about the details of your rather _unique_ situation, including Orihime's involvement in how you got here..."

He paused momentarily. "Given the recent war and the losses suffered on both sides, everyone is quite eager to avoid any further bloodshed." The captain explained to them. "And as such, it was felt that it would be best if things would remain as they are for the two of you."

"Do you know what's going to happen to Nell?" Orihime asked.

"In regards to 'Nel', as you call her..." Hitsugaya began. "Considering that she fought alongside Kurosaki against the Espada, there's really no reason to not trust her... As I explained, Soul Society would prefer to use diplomacy with the Arrancar if possible. And we hope that at some point she could play a role in helping us establish relations with them." He explained.

"Though we feel that it would be safer for her if she went back with us..." He added, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Aside from that, we believe that it may eventually be possible to stabilize her condition and possibly even restore her to her true form."

"Oh wow, that sounds incredible." Orihime replied, thinking back to the green-haired Espada's transformation back in Heuco Mundo. "Nell was really powerful when she was like that, I can really see her as the original Third Espada..." She paused, then turned to Ulquiorra. "What do you think Ulquiorra, do you think this is a good idea?"

The dark-haired former Espada looked at her for a moment. "Her personality is different from how I remember her... But if she genuinely is as attached to Ichigo Kurosaki as she appears to be, then there's nothing to worry about." He replied in a calm, measured voice. "Unlike the rest of us, Nelliel always valued the well being of those close to her." Ulquiorra explained to the two. "In a way, you could say that loyalty is instinctive to her."

Orihime smiled to herself as she listened to him. "It also might be helpful if you located her two Fracciones as well- Dondochakka and Pesche." Orihime suggested.

"Tell me something," Ulquiorra began, crossing his arms as he continued. "Just what exactly happened to Aizen and the other Espada?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Most of the Espada were killed during the invasion of Soul Society, while under Aizen's command..." He replied gravely. "As for Aizen, he became immortal once he merged his body with the Hogyuko..." The captain continued. "Because of that, he'll be stuck spending eternity as the victim of his own immortality."

Ulquiorra smirked slightly. "For someone like him, who cared nothing for the lives of others..." He remarked in a serious tone. "I can see a no more fitting fate than being left to spend his endless existence with nothing but the memories of his failure."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes... Aizen's coup tarnished the image of Soul Society, and threatened everything that we worked to create over the centuries." He replied. "So, like you, I won't be shedding any tears over his ultimate fate."

Orihime's eyes suddenly went wide. "Wait a second, I just realized something..." She began. "What about Grimmjow?" She exclaimed, looking at the two of them.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked her in a confused voice. Ulquiorra also turned to her, an unreadable expression on his face.

The redhead looked back to the Captain sitting across from her. "When we left Hueco Mundo, the last time I saw him, Grimmjow was still alive." Orihime explained to them. "He was badly injured by Nnoitra's sneak attack, but he was still alive..."

Hitsugaya became silent for a moment. "Yes, you're right, that could be a problem... I'll look into it when I get back to Soul Society." He offered in a reassuring tone. "Right now, there's some things I need to take care of, so I'll be heading out." He added, getting to his feet. "Someone will come to check on the two of the you in few days, likely either myself or Lieutenant Matsumoto."

**...o.o.o...**

Urahara nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya, it's good to know that my prototype is functioning properly." He replied. "Tell me, have you learned anything more about what's going on back at Soul Society?" The former Shinigami Captain asked. "The last time we spoke, you seemed troubled by something."

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No, right now I have little more than my own suspicions to go on, but something _odd_ is going on there..." He replied. "I don't think it's anything that could seriously threaten Soul Society, but I'm sure that certain people are covering something up." The young captain mused to the tall blond. "Still, whatever is going on, I'll uncover it eventually."

Urahara crossed his arms and nodded. "Yes, well just treed carefully..." He began. "In our line of work, curiosity can sometimes be a dangerous thing." He offered him. "You don't want to end up getting caught up in some web of intrigue like I did."

The white-haired captain nodded. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." He replied. "And if I do find out anything of substance, I'll be sure to let you know." He continued. "As for now, it's time that I returned to Soul Society and gave my report."

Once Hitsugaya departed from Urahara's shop, Tessai approached his old friend. "You seem troubled, is something wrong back at Soul Society?"

The scruffy blond turned to his friend and shook his head. "I'm not sure right now, but Soul Society is in a precarious position at the moment..." He replied. "I'm worried that before all of this is over, it'll turn out that Aizen may have done more damage than we ever could have guessed."

"Just what sort of damage are talking about?" Tessai asked him. "After all that's happened, I'd hate to think that he could have caused even more damage..."

"That's just it, I'm not totally sure..." Urahara replied with a sigh. "But it seems that the Winter War is going to have far more reaching effects than any of us could have guessed... In someways, it's fundamentally changed how Soul Society will view the Arrancar." He continued. "A hundred years ago, they never would have considered negotiating with them, but now..."

Tessai shook his head in agreement. "Now things have changed..." He offered. "Well, it's not surprising that it would take a war to change their feelings on the matter." The burly man reasoned with a nod. "Still, is that the only thing- is there something else that's bothering you?"

Urahara nodded, then turned to look at his long-time friend. "You know me too well, my old friend." He replied with an odd smile. "You see, it's about the Arrancar..." The former Captain explained. "I believe that something is happening to them... They're changing."

The burly man arched a brow at the remark. "Kisuke, what exactly do you mean when you when you say that they're 'changing'?" He asked, uncrossing his arms and bringing his hands to rest on hips.

Urahara glanced off to the side momentarily, then back to the other man. "At this point, it's little more than speculation on my part..." The scruffy blond began in a calm, steady voice. "But I've been doing some research, and if my theory is correct... Then, I'm certain that we're witnessing a fundamental change in the Arrancar as a species, almost as if they were... _evolving."_

**...o.o.o...**

Ulquiorra seemed to be deep in thought on the couch as Orihime him. The orange-haired girl paused for a moment, before speaking up. "I'm sorry if... I upset you earlier when I mentioned Grimmjow." She began in a slightly nervous tone.

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her. After a moment, he shook his head and motioned for her to joined him. She sat down beside him and looked at him intently as he took a breath, then turned to face her. "I'm not upset... I've just been thinking." He replied. "It's about what the Shinigami Captain said about the other Arrancar... that they wanted to make peace with them."

"Well... I'd like to think that different kinds of _people_ have the ability to find some common ground that brings them together." Orihime reasoned with a smile. "I realize that it probably sound impossible right now. But, given enough time, that could change..." She offered. "As long as there are individuals who want things to change."

He nodded quietly. "I guess that I still find it hard to believe that the Arrancar and the Shinigami could really ever coexist with one another..." Ulquiorra continued. "And yet, it's when I'm here with you, that- for the first time- I feel content... _happy." _He finished, mulling over the last word.

Orihime's silver eyes widened as he reached over to cup her cheek and caressed it. The pale-skinned swordsman narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at her. "This is something that I've wanted to tell you for some time now... It's because of you that I'm able to experience all this."

The girl blushed, but smiled back at him. "Ulquiorra..." She began softly. "I'm glad that I could help you experience all this... And like you, I'm happy that we're able to be together for it." Orihime replied as she reached up to place her smaller hand over his. She looked into his dark green eyes for a moment, before she slowly leaned in towards him... She closed her eyes and gently kissed him on the lips.

The former Espada smiled inwardly as the young woman instigated their kiss with a small degree of nervousness in her actions. She returned to the gesture, helping to sooth her nerves in the process as they kissed. After a moment, he pulled back and smiled at her.

Still blushing, Orihime returned the smile and reached out to touch her hand against his cheek, her smile widening as she traced his tear mark with her fingertips. She silently mouthed his name as she slid fingers along the contours of Ulquiorra's smooth flesh. "How about we start getting you ready for next week?" She asked. "After all, that's when I'll be returning to school... And you'll be coming back along with me." She finished, giving him a cute smile.

Ulquiorra arched a dark brow as he looked at her for a moment. He then reached up to take her hand in his pale one, then pressed his lips to it, kissing her hand. "I have no intention of letting you out of my sight... So, I suppose we will, won't we?" He asked her in a low tone.

**(- End of Chapter 10 -)**

* * *

I'd like to give special thanks to Morning Bleach, Phantom105, Cittyno2, and Veelasophia for their reviews of the last chapter. I'm sorry if the chapter didn't meet everyone's expectations, but I'm still hopeful that things will pick back up in the upcoming chapters.

AS for the bit in the last chapter with Tatsuki... I guess I could have made things more clear as to what was happening at the end. The scene was more about her relationship with Orihime, and accepting that she be allowed to be her own person and make her own choices. She's still not totally convinced by Ulquiorra yet, but she realizes that Orihime cares about him.

Anyway, I'll see you later... And I hope that you'll take the time to let know what you all though about this by leaving me some reviews. Your feedback is always appreciated.

_-Bojack727_


	11. Chapter 11: Savor the Moment

I want to express my sincerest thanks to everyone for taking the time review the last chapter. I really appreciate your ongoing support throughout this. As this has cone on, I've come to enjoy writing UlquiHime content more and more with each chapter.

In terms of pairing, they really become one of my all-time favorite couples from any series that I've followed. I was pretty happy with the response I got from the last chapter- it was nice to know that there are still people out their who enjoy reading my work. I can definitely relate to your desire for more content between the two of them, so please stick around.

I want to thank everyone's who's taken the time to read the story... And to also give special thanks to Ann the Fire, Moonlight's Shadow Warrior, amputated-heart, ClaudiusToussard, ulquihime7980, and VeelaSophia for their awesome reviews. Thanks so much you guys!

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 11:**  
**"Savor the Moment"**

Captain Retsu Unohana spotted a familiar figure nearby as she approached. She sped up slightly, instantly recognizing him as Toshiro Hitsugaya standing under a tree. The calm, dark-haired woman stopped before him and he looked up, regarding her for a moment.

It was the eternally serene female Shinigami who eventually broke the silence. "One of my subordinates informed me that there was something you wished to discuss with me..." The lady captain began calmly. "Now that I'm here... I would like to know what it is that you feel is so urgent." Unohana added in a measured tone.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes, you're right, Captain Unohana, you do deserve to know why I requested an audience with you..." The white-haired Squad Captain began. "I'll get right the point, it's about Ukitake-san... I know you've been visiting him on a fairly regular basis now for the last few weeks." He revealed, looking directly at her. "I've never believed in being coy, so I'll ask you outright..."

"What exactly is going on, and how do you and Captain Ukitake figure into it?" He asked the female captain bluntly. "If I'm in the wrong about this, then I'll apologize accordingly. Otherwise, if my suspicions are correct and there is some kind of cover-up taking place, then you're most likely a party to it..." Hitsugaya added in a serious tone. "The private affairs of my colleagues don't concern me, but the stability of the Gotei 13 is something that involves all of us."

The captain shook her head. "You really are far too serious sometimes, Toshiro-san..." Unohana began in a calm voice, as she smiled softly at him in her usual manner. "I can assure you that there is nothing sinister at work within the Court Guards, and certainly nothing that could ever endanger the stability of the Squads..." The brunet woman continued. "And while I certainly wouldn't call it a cover-up per-say, _something_ is being kept from the general public."

The Tenth Division Squad Captain cocked his head slightly at the admission. Toshiro silently tucked his his hands into the pockets of his long white jacket and looked up at her. "And that would be...?"

Unohana took a small step towards him, her usual expression ebbing away and her eyes widening slightly. "Very well then, I'll tell you- it's about the Fourth Division Captain..." She began, he words undercut with a serious edge. "You see, Captain Ukitake... he's dieing."

**...o.o.o...**

Ulquiorra remained silent, as he walked alongside Orihime. So far, he hadn't drawn much attention beyond the occasional curious looks from the local humans. Though his auburn-haired companion had been quick to reassure him that the glances were due entirely to his exotic looks- as she'd put it.

Keeping good on his promise to stay at her side and protect her, Ulquiorra had accompanied Orihime to the nearby convenience store when the young woman mentioned needing to do something called a 'grocery run'. Now on their way back, the pale-skinned man was able to theorize that at least some of the looks cast their way were actually directed at the curvy redhead at his side... One need only look at her to see that such an obviously attractive and vibrant girl like her would easily draw the gaze of those around her, _especially the men!_

Once they had finished at the check-out counter, Ulquiorra moved in and scooped up the numerous plastic grocery bags. The sunset-haired woman had briefly protested over this, but he just shrugged off her concerns, stating that it was no trouble for him. After a moment, Orihime gave him a small smile and nodded- finally accepting the idea that someone was doing something to help her for purely chivilrous reasons. And so, with that, the two of them departed from the convenience store, the glass doors sliding shut behind them...

One thing that Ulquiorra had observed (that Orihime seemed to be oblivious too) was the look that the young woman at the counter had given her as she rang up the items. While there had been some degree of envy in her expression, it was far from what he would call spiteful. While it was only speculation on his part (and based on his rather limit experience in the matter), he got the feeling that it was _them_ that the girl at the counter was envious of...

Ulquiorra had gleaned enough from his experiences and observations to know that it wasn't considered 'normal' for a girl her age to have a man living with her. By human standards, the situation would likely seem scandalous to most. He recalled when the two of them had gone out to leave the trash bags on the step for pick up: An older woman (from a few doors down from them) had spotted them and gave an unreadable look, before going back into her apartment.

And while she likely suspected that the two of them were sleeping with each other... He'd become familiar enough with how Orihime tended to look at things to know that she would never think to equate their living situation with something like that.

He knew she had feeling for him, and that she was attracted to him... That much was obvious, just as she was clearly aware how he felt for her, though he wasn't quite as sure if she realized the extent of his 'other' feelings for her. Ulquiorra shook his head, silently reprimanding himself and pointing out that that line of thought was an issue for another time...

Orihime blushed faintly as she walked alongside the Espada. Wordlessly, she slowly allowed herself to drift closer towards him. Ulquiorra glanced down when he felt the young woman rest her head against his shoulder. He watched her, not saying anything as she snaked an arm around his and nestled up close against him. The former Arrancar was tempted to remark on her actions, but held back when he heard her let out a small sigh as she held onto him.

Ulquiorra looked back up and nodded to himself as they walked. The sun was quickly setting behind them and he guessed that Orihime would would be eager to get started working on dinner soon...

**...o.o.o...**

Hitsugaya was caught off-guard by Unohana's revelation. "W-wait, what are you getting at..." He began, surprise evident in his voice. "Everyone knows about about the Captain's condition, it's common knowledge... I- I mean, he's been living with it for such a long time now..."

The brunet smiled and shook her head. "I can assure you that public perception and the truth are quite different matters." She replied calmly. "Though I feel that my previous statement may have been somewhat misleading..." Unohana offered him as she continued. "The Captain's condition has been gradually worsening in recent years, and the strain of the Winter War appears to have only further aggravated the effects of the illness."

"And you're telling me that no one was told of this?" The young captain asked her.

"Over the years, I have continued to develop specialized medicine- of increasing strengths- to limit and restrict the effects." Unohana calmly explained. "By doing this, Captain Ukitake has been mostly able to continue functioning in his day-to-day life, as well as being able to maintain public appearances for the benefit of those around him." The medical specialist informed him. "But now, his health has become more precarious, and it's becoming more difficult to hide his true state..."

The white-haired captain eye's widened. "But Captain Unohana... why hide it at all?" Hitsugaya asked her in amazement. "Why risk so much, even your own position, by taking part in this cover-up?" He asked with note of concern.

Unohana looked down at the short captain for a moment. "You are _young_, Toshiro, so you cannot yet appreciate the predicament that the Captain and his Lieutenants now find themselves in." The medical expert began in a serious voice. "Given time, you _will_ know what it truly means to be a Captain- to have other look to you for strength and leadership in times of crisis."

"A true Captain doesn't lead with strength, but rather, with the faith of those serving under him." Unohana continued. "Captain Ukitake knows this... And so he pushes himself to remain strong before his officers, because he believes in them." The dark-haired captain explained. "Now, more than ever, he must not loose face with his men... And for that, I am willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that his dignity is maintained."

Hitsugaya shook his head, then crossed his arms and turned away from her. After a moment, he looked back to the tall, dark-haired woman. "I see now, thank you for telling me the truth..." He replied, his tone now laced with humility. "Like you, I also greatly respect Captain Ukitake, so I understand the situation somewhat better than you might think." He paused. "But you must realize that a time will come... when the truth can no longer be kept hidden."

Unohana nodded, her expression impassive. "Of course, and I realize that we will have to cross that bridge some day..." She replied calmly. "However, it is still my intention that the matter of Captain Ukitake's illness should remain private until such time."

The younger captain nodded in understand. "Yes, of course, I wont say anything." Hitsugaya began in a hushed tone. "And... I'm also sorry for having troubled you over this." He finished with a sigh.

The female Shinigami shook her head. "Please, think nothing of it... You didn't do anything wrong..." Unohana countered with a smile. "You were simply doing your duty and following your instincts, just as any good Squad Captain would."

**...o.o.o...**

Ulquiorra and Orihime returned to her apartment without incident. The orange-haired young woman had held onto him the whole time. He was well aware that she was a very open person when it came to her feelings, but it had still taken him back at first to have her being so openly affectionate with him. Yet, there was also a part of him that enjoyed this...

They set the groceries down in the kitchen and quickly set about putting them away in the various cupboards and cabinets, and in the refrigerator... As he started to leave the kitchen, Ulquiorra suddenly came to a halt when he felt her wrap her arms around him from behind and rest her head against the spot on his upper back between his shoulder blades. "Orihime, what are you..." He began, looking over his shoulder at her. "...Is something bothering you?"

She tightened her embrace around his form. "Don't worry, nothing's wrong..." The redhead replied without looking up. "It's just that... I'm just happy that you're here with me right now." Orihime explained softly. "After your fight with Kurosaki-kun on the dome, when you turned to ash right in front of me... For a moment, I felt as if I'd lost you forever."

He turned around to look at her as she continued. "In spite of the circumstances, I felt something between us..." Orihime explained to him. "I don't think you even realized it at the time, but you were changing- in small, subtle ways- but you were changing... And the idea that after everything that had happened, the idea dieing like that was more than I could take."

He slid his arms around her and looked into her eyes. "I, I'm sorry... I know that you don't really like it when I get so emotional around you... But when you died... I..."

Uquiorra silenced her by touching a slender finger to her lips. He pulled her supple form against him and held her in his arms. "It's alright, you have nothing to apologize for... Just as you've never had to explain yourself to me." His voice was low and calming. "Deep down, I think there was always a part that understood the intent of your words... Even if I didn't fully understand at first."

"Now that I'm here _with_ you, _near_ you... I finally know what it was that was always missing from my existence before you came along- _warmth."_ Ulquiorra explained. "There was nothing but endless darkness in Hueco Mundo... Even inside Las Noches, under the glow of that fake sky, the darkness was still there- always in my thoughts." The Arrancar continued. "Then you came along, and everything changed after that..." He paused for a moment.

"Ulquiorra...?" The redhead murmured softly as she held onto him. He brushed a hand through Orihime's bright reddish-brown hair as he looked into her eyes.

He lowered his head and nuzzled her sunset hair, breathing in her sweet scent. "For me, in that world of endless darkness... You were like the sun." Ulquiorra explained. "You were so different from anything I'd ever seen- so _alive_..." He whispered to her. "You're the most _alive_ person I've ever met." He finished, pulling back to smile at her.

_"Hime-sama..."_ The pale swordsman murmured softly as he held her soft form in his arms, her warm body pressed perfectly against his own.

Orihime looked up suddenly, her face red from hearing the pet-name. Then, after a moment, the teen smiled softly up at him. "Such a cute nickname, I... I'm not sure if it really suits me. But I do like hearing you say it." She replied bashfully. "And you, w-what should I call you then?"

The former Espada looked at her for a moment. "You can call me... whatever you like." He replied with a smile, as he leaned in close to her, until their lips were only centimeters apart. Her soft pinks lips parted and his own pale lips quickly brushed against hers...

**...o.o.o...**

Ichigo crossed his arms and leaned against the exterior wall of his house, while the faint sound of the Kurosaki family antics could be heard. Toshiro Hitsugaya was standing nearby...

The white-haired captain tucked his hands into his pockets. "It'll soon be time to Nelliel-Tu back with us to Soul Society..." He began in a calm voice. "And as I'm sure you recall, it would be better for everyone involved if you went with us." He explained.

The orange-haired teen nodded in understanding. "Yes, I remember what you said... It's for the best, so I'll go along with the plan." The Substitute Soul Reaper replied with some effort. "But I want you keep something in mind, and feel free to tell the others that I said this..." He began, causing the captain to look to as he continued. _"__Nell_ is my friend, and I won't allow any harm come to her."

Hitsugaya nodded. "I'm glad you see it that way... I'm sure you're presence will help to reassure Nelliel that we don't mean her any harm." The young captain replied. "Also, I think it would be good idea for Inoue-san and Ulquiorra to come with us as well... I'm sure that the other captains are quite eager to see him for themselves as well."

"Yes, well, that should prove interesting..." Ichigo countered with a shrug. "Provided that Ulquiorra will agree to go with us." He added in a sarcastic tone.

Toshiro simply smiled in response to this. "Oh, he will..." He began. "Ulquiorra will cooperate because he knows that it's in his interests to keep on our good side so he can remain with Inoue." The youthful captain reasoned in a sly tone.

Ichigo shook his head, giving an audible sigh. "Great... Talk about hedging your bets." He began in a dry voice. "From the sound of things, the Shinigami sure like to cover all angles, don't they?" He asked, looking directly at the captain.

For his part, Hitsugaya only smiled and laughed at the remark...

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime moaned slightly into Uquiorra's mouth as the kiss started to become more heated, and he took this as a sign to continue. The Arrancar pulled her against him as he deepened their kiss, her breasts pressing against his chest. The auburn-haired girl's blush darkened when she suddenly felt his tongue suddenly brush against hers.

She fervently clung to him, digging her hands into the fabric of his shirt. After several moments, they finally broke off the kiss. Orihime looked up at him, her face now flushed a dark crimson color as her breathing came in short muted gasps. "I, I'm not usually so bold... It's just that recently I've found myself wanting to be closer to you." She explained bashfully.

Ulquiorra just smiled and nodded. "I understand those feelings, it's the same for me..." He replied, pulling her back against him, so that her head was now resting on his chest. "It's only when I'm with you, that I feel truly _alive."_ He explained, his voice husky as he kept himself and the sunset-haired locked together in their embrace.

"I... I'm not sure what to say... but, thank you." Orihime replied softly, smiling and her eyes starting to water as she spoke. "...I've been through some pretty difficult times in my life, times when I felt like no one wanted me or I didn't belong anywhere..." She paused momentarily, as if unsure of her words.

She placed one of her hands over her heart. "Deep down, I've always felt out of place, but it's different when I'm with you..." She looked up into his deep green eyes. "When I'm with you, I don't feel like I'm an outsider anymore... I feel wanted and even _desirable."_ She blushed as she said the last part.

Ulquiorra smiled to himself, spurred on by her declaration. "That's because you're beautiful, in every sense of the word." He replied as he continued to hold her against him. "In a short time, you've helped me to see that there are things in this life worth protecting... You're happiness, it means everything to me." His finished, his voice intense and passionate, as he leaned down to kiss her once more.

Orihime let out a muffled moan when she felt his tongue against her lips- once more seeking entrance. She tilted her head slightly to allow him better access as she began to impulsively run her own tongue against his to urge him on, quickly entangling them as they kissed... Ulquiorra growled slightly in response to the young woman's boldness. His eyes narrowing as he pulled her against him- her full breasts pressing against his lean muscular figure. The redhead arched her back as she leaned into him, pressing her supple body against him, desperate to be closer to him.

The raven-haired former Espada pushed her up against the wall. While still holding onto her, he pulled back enough to flash her a predatory smile, before he leaned in to start kissing her jaw. After a moment, he moved lower, making her gasp as she felt his lips on neck... right over her pulse. Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in even closer.

This only served to spur him on further as he let his teeth brush against her supple flesh. A pleasured cry escaped the girls lips as he reached to take hold of her, his hands moving down to cup her round bottom, before lifting up off her feet. The auburn-haired girl wrapped her legs around his waist as his pale lips touched her collarbone.

Ulquiorra suddenly paused and looked up at her. Orihime's face was flushed a dark rosy color and her sunset hair was mussed slightly as she met his gaze. He looked into her silvery eyes for a moment and nodded to himself with a small smile. He noted the confused look on the young woman's face and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"How about I help you get dinner ready?" He asked her. After a moment, Orihime managed to nod back at him. She leaned in to give him a quick kiss, before pulling back to smooth out her hair.

He then let her down and the two of them headed into the kitchen...

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime was busy chopping vegetables in the kitchen dinner when she sensed Ulquiorra's presence standing behind her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of the tall dark-haired Espada looking at her. "I sensed you behind me." She remarked with a smile. "My spirit powers couldn't have returned already, and yet... I _felt_ your presence."

He watched the young woman as she adjusted the stove top to keep the water from boiling over. Orihime then stepped back as he set down a plate with diced green onions on it, alongside the other ingredients on the counter top. Ulquiorra looked at her and gave her a sly little smile.

She chuckled slightly, then fidgeted nervously for a moment. "Ulquiorra, there's something that I want to ask you about..." She began, giving him a pointed expression. "Um, earlier this evening, when we were... kissing." Orihime blushed as she continued. "Why, why did you stop so suddenly... Was there something wrong?" She asked him.

He became quiet for a moment. "No, nothing was wrong... My feelings for you haven't changed, they're just as strong as they always were." Ulquiorra began, giving her a small smile. "But since I've been with you, I've realized that _relationships_ can't be rushed- I don't want to force you into anything."

The orange-haired girl shook her head fervently. "But Ulquiorra, you weren't forcing _anything_ on me." Orihime exclaimed abruptly, only blushing after she's spoken. "I- I wanted it to happen too... I- I enjoyed what happened between us."

Ulquiorra gave her a surprisingly warm smile and nodded. "I know, but in the time that I've been with you, I've come to appreciate the value to allowing things to develop naturally." He explained in his usual calm, deep tone. "We have all the time in the world to get to know each other, so there's no need to rush things between us." The former Espada Swordsman added. "To be certain, this is _not_ a rejection of either you or your feelings..." Ulquiorra offered her reassuringly.

His tone and expression became more serious. "I am no longer the individual that I was when we first encountered each other..." Ulquiorra continued in a low tone. "At that time, my very existence was nothing more than the embodiment of emptiness. In a word, I _was_ Nihilism- the rejection or propose, meaning, and value." He explained to Orihime intently. "Since then, I've evolved beyond that limited concept... And I know this because I'm finally able to believe in something now."

Orihime was quite at first, not sure how to respond to his openness. "And what is... what is that you believe in now, Ulquiorra?" She asked him softly.

Ulquiorra reached up to run a hand through his dark hair. "Well... I would think that the answer to that should be obvious." He began in a cryptic tone as he met her gaze. "But to answer your question... It's you." He added in a matter-of-fact tone. "The one thing that I'm certain of... is that I believe in _you."_

**(- End of Chapter 11 -)**

* * *

Wow... This was a long chapter! I really enjoy working on this story, so I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did making it. If you guys could leave me some reviews to let me know what you thought about this chapter, the feedback would be very appreciated. Your input throughout this has been both a big help and a source of inspiration for me.

Also, it was pointed out to me that the official spelling of _Grimmjaw's_ name had changed at some point since I started writing this story. And while I've tried to be as accurate as possible, there have been points where I changed a few things for 'artistic' reasons. I tweaked Nell's last name because I simply liked the sound of "Obberschank" (it sounded powerful, and Germanic!). But at any rate, while I'm still accustomed to using 'Grimmjaw' because it's the version that I'm most familiar (and comfortable) with, I also realize that I need to move with the times... So, I'll likely be switching to the new spelling.

_-Bojack727_

**1st Edit: Sept 18, 2011  
2nd Edit: Nov 19, 2011**


	12. Chapter 12: Progress

I want to thank all of you guys for your continuing support. As I've stated before, your feedback is one of the major reasons that I'm able to continue working on this. Knowing that there people out there who enjoy reading my work makes me really happy. When it comes to the actual series, I have to say I'm not impressed with the Fullbringer storyline. It won't to be part of the continuity of my stories.

It's wonderful to know that so you share my views on Orihime and Ulquiorra... I've personally found that there's something strangely (and surprisingly) "sweet" about the two of them and their relationship. I've still got a lot of ideas in mind for this story, and even when this storyline eventually wraps up, I definitely would like to do more stories. With that in mind, I hope that you guys will stick with this story and see it through to the end.

And finally, I want to express my thanks to Anne the Fire, Selena Estella, RabbitBleachFan, VeelaSophia, Amputated-heart, and Ice Prince Hitsugaya. Thank you guys for all your continued support. Every one of you are awesome!

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 12: "Progress"**

_"Are you sehwious, I have to go to Ssou Ssossiety with the Siinagami?"_

Nell had asked Ichigo in her usual childish tone, upon hearing that she would have to leave. She sounding perplexed as she looked up at the gathered Humans and Soul Reapers, then back to Ichigo. "Don't do this to me Itsygo, don't let the Siinagami take me away!" She practically screamed.

Everyone was gathered together at Shop Urahara. The scruff ex-captain, as well as Yoruichi (now back in human form) and his colleague Tessai, were in the room, watching as the scene unfolded. Besides Rukia and Hitsugaya, Renji was also there. The tattooed redhead Shinigami had come along for this 'unofficial' assignment mostly do to his affiliation with Rukia and her human friends.

Ichigo was kneeling down before child-like Arrancar, in an effort to meet her gaze. He felt slightly sick as he listened to her... Orihime had confided in him a while back, telling him about how Nell had reacted to his near-death. He mentally kicked himself! How could he expect someone like Nell- who was essentially a child and driven by her emotions- to be able to calmly accept all this. Rukia fidgeted uneasily and turned to look at Hitsugaya. The captain only shook his head and crossed his arms as he watched the exchange between the teenager and the Arrancar...

Ichigo sighed and nodded as he looked at the distraught Nell. "Nell, listen to me, I know how all of this must sound to you at the moment..." He began in a sympathetic tone. "But you have believe me when I say that it's just not safe for you to remain here." The strawberry blond explained to her.

Nell fell silent for a moment, but then her expression became uncertain and she glanced away from the tall Soul Reaper. "B-but y-ou're shending me away Itsygo... Why, Itsygo, why are you letting them do this to me?" She asked him in a shaky voice. "I trusted you... A-and now y-you'we just getting rid of me after everything we've been through?" The little Arrancar declared, shaking her head frantically as she started to back away from him.

Rukia watched as Hitsugaya seemed on the verge of saying something to the tiny Arrancar, perhaps to reassure her. She intervened, realizing that this was something that could only be played out between Ichigo and Nell. She turned back to the two, leaving her to watch- along with the captain and her childhood friend- as the scene unfolded before them.

Nell's big gray eyes were wide with uncertainty, and Ichigo suddenly felt a chill course through him as he spotted tears verging in the corners. The former espada shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no! Don't do this to me, Itsygo! N-not again, I- I don't want to be shent away again... Pleasse Itsygo, don't just throw me away like the ozthers did... I, I don't want to end up alone!"

Realization suddenly donned on Ichigo. "Nell!" He exclaimed as he put his hands on her tiny shoulders. "I know that all this must be really frieghtening to you at the moment. And I understand how you must feel..." He continued as he looked her in the eyes. "But you have to believe me... I'm not abandoning you, and I wouldn't have agreed to any of this if I thought for a secant that you would in any danger."

Nell became silent in response to his declaration."You remember when Nnoitra attacked and trying to kill me?" Ichigo asked her, getting a nod in response the arrancar before him. "Nell, remember how when you went to fight him, you told me that you were going to look after me?" The teen offered her as he continued. "Well, now it's my turn to return the favor. I meant what I said earlier- I'm not going to let anyone harm you, ever."

She became silent as she looked into his brown eyes for a moment. "Itsygo...?" The small Arrancar mouthed in a near-whisper. Her expression seemed to be a mix of confusion and fear, but the degree was quickly ebbing... Ichigo nodded and smiled at her.

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime finished looking over the information on some official-looking papers, before sliding them back down into a tan envelope. She quickly set the envelope down on top of the shoe cupboard, near the door to the apartment. The teen then made her back towards the living room.

Her sunset hair was hanging loos down her back, while her long bangs in the front were drawn back to the side by her twin hairpins. Orihime was dressed in a pair of denim shorts that stopped just above her knees, and a loose-fitting white blouse. In the last couple of years, her body had started _developing_ very quickly, specifically her breasts and hips. This made both choosing and wearing clothes somewhat difficult for the young woman.

She walked into the living room and looked over to see Ulquiorra as he appeared. The former Espada was dressed in the black shirt and jeans that Urahara had given him. Orihime also noted that his fine jet black hair was damp and clinging slightly to his pale skin. The redhead smiled, guessing that he must have only just finished showering a few minutes ago.

"Yes, well I'm starting to see that we're going to need to get you more clothes..." Orihime began with a small smile as she looked him over. "Especially since I'll be returning to my classes... And you'll be coming there along with me." She finished the last part with a bigger smile.

Ulquiorra regarded the fiery-haired woman for a moment, noting how she was smiling brightly at him. "I am curious about one thing..." He paused for a moment. "Why exactly are you so pleased by this fact?" He asked her in a calm voice.

The question only served to make her smile brighten. "Well really now Ulquiorra, I'd think that was obvious..." She began in an almost cheeky voice. "The idea of going back to school _with_ you just makes me really happy." She explained to him.

Ulquiorra arched a brow as he looked at her for a moment. "So... You really like being around me that much, do you, Orihime?" The pale swordsman asked her, a small smile soon gracing his face as he watched her blush in response to his question. He tucked his hands into his pockets, his green eyes narrowing a bit as he looked at her.

Orihime covered her cheeks as she blushed, her fair skin turning a dark pink color. She then shook her head as she tried to compose herself. "H-hey... Come on now, don't tease me like that." She protested, then turned around in a huff. "...Ulquiorra, wha-?"

The sudden feeling of his hands brushing against her shoulders had initially prompted her to speak up, but she quickly became silent when she felt him rest his head on the crux of her neck. Orihime's blush darkened as she felt his smooth cheek brush against her neck. "To think that you've grown so attached to me..." He mused with a slight smile. "It's the same for me as well."

She turned around to look up at him, her cheeks still flush. Orihime parted her lips, as if she was about to say something, but was cut off by the wringing from her cellphone. The two turned around to look to the buzzing phone, the auburn-haired teen rushed to answer it.

**...o.o.o...**

Ukitake clenched and unclenched his hand a few times as he looked at his hand and forearm. The white-haired captain then turned to look over to Unohana... He was seated on a futon in his personal quarters while the female captain was seated a nearby mat on the floor to his side. She set a phial with his blood into a small case and placed it back into her equipment satchel.

"Hitsugaya is very perceptive young captain..." Unohana mused with a smile as she put her things in order. "I had to speak with him because he had already deduced most of the details on his own." She explained to him in a measured tone. "However, after I explained the situation to him, he promiced me that he had no intention of revealing the truth about your condition to the others." The dark-haired woman continued. "All things considered, I have to say that things worked out rather well."

Ukitake shook his head in response to her comments. "I'm sorry to have placed you in this position..." He began in hushed tone. "Already as a result of my own frailty, I've ended up placing an unreasonable responsibility on the shoulders of my lieutenants." The Captain lamented as he brushed a strand of his snow-white hair out his eyes. "And now I've put you in a similar situation. I don't like the idea of being a burden to others... So to think that I've become so weak and infirm... This certainly isn't how I envisioned my life ending."

He crossed his arms as he continued. "Warriors aren't supposed to die in bed like I am... As a Shinigami and Captain, I always expected that when I died, it would be in battle." Ukitake remarked with a sigh. "And yet, here I am, now confronted by my own mortality." The ailing captain then looked back towards the medical specialist- noting how her long dark brown hair was braided together beneath her jaw. "I've seen youths half my age to the grave, many my own command, and yet I still find the notion of my own so unsettling..."

Unohana shook her head and turned to smile at him. "While I do admire your composure throughout such an ordeal, I have no intention of giving up on you." She replied in a serene tone. "This isn't the end, not by a long way, and I'm confident that my blood-work will yield a new treatment for your condition." The elegant explained, before becoming silent for a moment. "This _will_ work, but you can't give up hope, Jushiro."

He chuckled, a dry smile playing across his face. "You've done so much for me, and yet I find myself experiencing such troubling feelings..." Ukitake replied softly, looking away from her. "Since you've been at my side, I've become so keenly aware of you over time... He continued with a sigh. "I keep telling myself that I should be content as your patient, and yet in spite of that, I find myself hoping that you might one day be able to return my abhorrent feelings." The captain lamented.

The ellogant captain shook her head in response. "You're selling yourself short, captain." Unohana replied with a smile. "You've always been a man that I could admire... Regarding the matter of your feelings... I'm happy to return them, provided that you have the strength to endure." She added softly, reaching over and gently placing her hand on his.

He regarded her for a moment, then clasped his hand around hers. "Retsu..." He mouthed softly, looking at her. "For you, I could endure anything." He replied with a small smile. Their eyes met and the two became silent. The two captains slowly leaned in close to one another- until their noses were almost touching. Ukitaki shut his eyes and brushed his lips against her as they kissed...

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime finished her conversation and set her phone down. With this done, she then turned to face Ulquiorra, who had been waiting quietly the entire time.

"That was Rukia Kuchiki on the phone..." She began. "The other Shinigami are here, they're taking Nell with them to Soul Society, and they want us to go with them as well."

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime for a moment, and approached her. "I suppose then that we don't have much choice in this matter?" He asked her.

Orihime nodded, promoting the former Espada to continue. "I'd prefer to get this over with, so if this can somehow ease their concerns, then I'm willing to go along with this." The ex-espada then paused for a moment. "Yes, I think now would be a good time to settle my _old affairs_." He mused with an almost imperceptive smirk on his face.

"For now, there is something I am curious about..." He continued. "Your spirit powers... Can you sense any of your reiatsu yet?" Ulquiorra asked her.

Orihime shook her head. "No, not yet... I still can't detect my own energy yet, though I've recently started sensing traces of yours." She explained. "I'm not sure when my powers will return, but I have a strange feeling that I'm getting close to getting mine back... it's just a matter of time."

He approached her, tilting his head to the side to look at her. He proceeded to extend a pale hand and ran his fingers through her fiery hair. Ulquiorra then paused, cupping her cheek in his hand and making her blush, and gave her a reassuring look. "Well then, we'd better get going, before they get it in their heads to come looking for us."

The redhead blushed in response to his touch. "W-wait, what do you mean? ...Why would they need to come after us now?" She asked as she watched him retrieve his sword from its resting place against the wall, beside her pink and white striped umbrella.

Ulquiorra silently picked up Murceliago and inspected the weapon for a moment, before turning to look over his shoulder at Orihime in response to her question. "I should think that the answer to that question should be fairly obvious..." He replied in his usual cryptic way. "Though if I were to guess, they'd probably think that I had kidnapped you again."

Orihime wasn't sure if he was being serious or not in his answer... He was always so guarded and mysterious, so it was often difficult for her to discern things from his tone or expression. And yet, despite this enigmatic nature, she knew that he cared for her. Even more tellingly, there were times when Orihime felt as if she could actually _sense_ his feelings when he was near her.

In the end, she just smiled and shook her head. "Well, I've gotten over that..." Orihime crossed her arms as she continued. "I don't regret the things that happened between us, because I was able to get to know you in the end." The redhead explained to him with a smile. "So regardless of how things might turn out in the end, I don't have any regrets."

Ulquiorra was silent, suddenly finding himself at a loss as to what to say. Since he'd been around her, there were times when he had found himself at a loss as to what to say to her. She had this effect on him, and not in the infuriating way that Yammy or any number of the underlings had. No, it was more that this woman possessed a degree of sincerity and honesty in what she said, that simple responses often seemed inadequate by comparison.

He watched her as she approached him, then paused before him. Without saying a word, Orihime extended her hands and cupped his cheeks, stroking her thumbs across his tear marks. She then moved to close the gap between them, brushing her soft lips against his pale ones as she kissed him. Instinctively, he placed a hand against the small of her back and pulled her to him.

As far as he could tell, or at least from what she'd told him, he had been amazed by the fact that none of the human males had ever expressed any interest in her. He felt a certain possessiveness towards her now that they were together, so he supposed that it was for the best, as this meant that he didn't have to worry about any competition when it came to her affections (which she was quite free with).

And lastly, the fact that Kurosaki had been utterly ignorant of Orihime's feelings- despite having known her for so long- only further proved something that he'd long since realized for himself... That Ichigo Kurosaki was an idiot.

After what felt like only a fleeting moment, Orihime broke the kiss and pulled back from him and flashed him a pretty smile. "Hime...?" Ulquiorra mouthed softly as he looked at her.

She gave him quick kiss on his lips and stepped back. "Come on, Ulquiorra... we'd better get going before we're missed." She offered with a smile.

**...o.o.o...**

Renji looked over his shoulder as Orihime and Ulquiorra approached. The red-haired Soul Reaper quickly turned around to regard the two of them. "I heard about what happened to you..." He began in an energetic tone. "How have you been?"

"I'm feeling much better now... Thank you for asking, Renji-kun." Orihime happily, giving the tattooed Shinigami a gorgeous smile. "But what about you, how have you been doing, Renji-kun?" She asked him in a friendly tone.

Ulquiorra observed the captain as he responded, noting how his body was covered in large black "tribal" tattoos, including his forehead. He looked around and spotted the short, white-haired captain who had had visited them earlier. The ex-espada was quick to note that his busty lieutenant was absent. The scruffy shopkeeper was also around, with a dark-skinned woman he didn't recognize. The idiot substitute shinigami was there (with Nell on his shoulders) and the small girl called Rukia.

Ulquiorra noted when he looked to him. "You must be Ulquiorra...?" Renji asked in a cheerful voice, getting a mild nod in response. "I heard about your fight with Kurosaki... And it sounded pretty hardcore!" He exclaimed.

He was quiet for a moment, then nodded back. "Yes, I suppose you could say that..." Ulquiorra replied calmly. "...Our battle was rather _lethal_."

Renji smiled at his remark, then quickly turned to Ichigo. "Hey, Kurosaki, what was it like to get your ass kicked by this guy?"

Ichigo glared angrily at him. "Shut up, jackass!" He snapped back. "Keep talking like that and I'll be more then happy to kick your ass!"

"Yeah! You tell him Itsygo, kick his butt!" Nell exclaimed, cheering him on. "He has no chanshe against the _Great Dessert Brothers!"_

"Big talk, numb-nuts, especially from a guy who just got schooled!" Renji fired back.

"That's it, butthead!" The orange-haired reaper yelled. "If you wanna fight, then I'll be happy to go out back and give you a proper ass-kicking."

"Both of you, just shut up!" Rukia exclaimed furiously, causing the two to instantly back down when she glared at them. "Honestly, I can't believe this... You two can be childish sometimes!" She remarked in a disappointed voice, while shaking her head.

Ulquiorra had to suppress a smirk as he watched these two powerful men being reprimanded like younf children by the petite female Soul Reaper. He then turned in time to see as the dark-skinned woman sauntered over to where he and Orihime were standing.

Yoruichi flashed the two of them a devious smile. "I'm glad to see you're doing well, Orihime-chan." She began, crossing her arms. "We'll be leaving for Soul Society very soon, so I hope that the two of you are looking forward to some traveling."

**(- End of Chapter 12 -)**

* * *

First off, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. But I've had less time to work on my writing since I started working. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this. The storyline is moving along at a nice pace, though there's still a lot of story left to cover.

And yes, I'm a fan of Ukitake x Unohana... There's a poignancy and vulnerability to Ukitake that makes him a very compelling character to write. As for Unohana, I see her as a very nurturing woman, so it makes sense to me that she would become close to him over time. Still, I hope the scene between the two of them didn't come off as being _too_ sappy. I really like writing for the Shinigami, so I'm looking forward to moving the story along to Soul Society.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter... Your continued support and feedback over time is always a big help to me when it comes to writing this story. So I hope that you guys will leave me some reviews to let me know what you think.

_-Bojack727_

**EDIT (8/23/11):** Fixed a few errors here and there. Also expanded upon the scenes, added more dialogue and improved the narrative.


	13. Chapter 13: A New Frontier

I was really looking forward to writing this chapters... Partially because I finally have a chance to get the other Shinigami involved. As such, this change of scenery offers a nice change of pace a good chance to develop the characters some more. I hope that you guys will enjoy reading this (as much as I did writing it) and stick with me for the rest of the story

And as always with these forwards, I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to read this story and leave me feedback... So I just wanted to give special thanks to Bleached-Whale, Fairyarah, Cifer10, VeelaSophia, (boy, I hope I get this name right) deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, manga-otaku-94, and Mailumia for your reviews and support. ...Again, thanks guys!

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Part 13:**  
**"A New Frontier"**

The fairly large (and mixed) motley crew of Humans, Soul Reapers, and former Espadas, finally arrived in Soul Society. Ichigo paused to look around at their new surroundings, Nell was perched firmly on his shoulders, as per usual. The orange-haired teen quietly looked over to Orihime and Ulquiorra, observing how close the girl seemed to him, and shook his head.

The tall blond couldn't help but feel slightly on edge in this place. Ichigo had come to realize that there were times when he had to be weary of the Shinigami... Sometimes even more so then for the ghostly denizens of Hueco Mundo. Speaking of which, he glanced upwards towards the little green-haired arrancar on his shoulders, and smirked to himself. The substitute had come along largely to ensure that Soul Society didn't try anything funny. While many of these Reapers were admirable people, there were as many that harbored more sinister motives.

Ichigo had mixed feeling when it came to dealing with the Espada and the Arrancar. While he couldn't trust them yet (save for Nell), he much preferred the idea of peace with them. And then there was the matter of Ulquiorra, and his 'relationship' with Orihime. In spite of what others had told him, he still found their relationship to be rather sketchy.

Ulquiorra looked around, a strange feeling overtook him as he observed his surroundings. The former Espada found the whole situation to bewildering. His previous forays into Spirit World had never warranted such observations on his part. At the time, this place was hostile territory and the residents were simply the enemy, nothing more. And yet, he was now here as a guest- _of sorts._ Still, he was well aware of the main reason that he was here...

He turned to glance at Orihime briefly. Ulquiorra was willing to play this game of theirs, because it suited his interests. The pale Arrancar found it interesting how much the presence of the young human woman in his _life_ had changed things. He had suddenly found himself motivated by the well-being and interests of someone else. Despite his lack of experience with 'human' emotions, he knew that he harbored strong protective feelings for the woman. On a more basic level, he knew that he was attracted to her, and that she clearly felt the same way towards him.

Orihime turned around suddenly when Rukia approached her. "Orihime... Now that we're here and have a moment, I'd like to talk with you for a bit... Just the two of us." The petite Soul Reaper offered the other girl with a smile.

The redhead looked at her friend, then glanced to Ulquiorra, before turning back. "Er... well sure, of course, Rukia." She replied with a smile.

**...o.o.o...**

Rukia lead the two of them into a secluded area, a breezy walkway that ran between two tall buildings. The small girl then turned to the other and gave a disarming smile. "Orihime... I wanted to talk to you about what's been going on between you and Ulquiorra."

Orihime paled slightly at the remark. "W-what do mean... I, I thought that things had been worked out."

Rukia smiled at her again and shook her head. "No, you misunderstand me... I just want to talk to you, as one girl to another." She explained to her. "I'd like to be able to understand your perspective, and I was hoping that you could try and explain things to me."

Orihime was quiet for a moment, then gave a small nod. "You're right... I guess I should try and explain why I saved him." She replied with a sigh. "Making sense of things would be helpful, because even I'm not totally sure why I did the things that I did." She remarked, shaking her head as she went to lean against a nearby wall, with Rukia beside her.

"Now that I think about it, I realize that a lot of things lead up to how things are now..." She mused in a low tone as she crossed her arms. "...I was scared, and there was a time when I thought that I was never going to see any of you guys ever again." Orihime paused. "But the idea of living with the memories of how happy I was with everyone was too much... I just wanted to become a blank slate."

Rukia remained silent as the redhead continued. "I was told that I had become Aizen's 'property', that I only existed to serve him..." She explained. "As long as I was useful to him, the Arrancar wouldn't hurt me... But that wasn't what frightened me, I was scared of being alone again... Like I was right after my brother Sora had died."

Rukia nodded understandingly. "There was a time in my life, back when I was in the slums... when I was left alone too, so I understand how scary that can be." She replied in a sympathetic voice, causing Orihime to turn to her. "We don't chose our lot in life, so we do what we have to survive... I had no family, so like you, I had forge my bond with others..."

"To be part of something more?" Orihime mused, looking down at her. "It's really hard for me to explain what exactly drew me to him, I'm not even sure I was even aware of it at first... He was so cold and distant, but there was something about him..." She paused for a moment. "When I looked at him, he had... such sad eyes." She lingered over the words for a moment. "I realized that he was living with the same loneliness that I experienced."

"And it was that empathy that made you want to save him?" Rukia asked.

"Yes..." She replied, become silent for a moment. Orihime then looked to the dark-haired girl beside her, with a serious look. "The Arrancar, they're not just _monsters_, like we all thought at first... And Ulquiorra and Nell prove that." She explained to her. "That's why I believe that peace between the Arrancar and the Shinigami _is_ possible..."

The dark-haired Soul Reaper nodded understandingly. "Yes, you're probably right..." Rukia mused softly as she went on. "The more I've seen of them, the more I've started to think that there's more to them then we all first thought..." Rukia calmly reasoned. "And to be honest, the last thing that Soul Society needs right now is another war, so I hope that we can make peace with them."

Change topics, Rukia smiled at her. "You must really trust Ulquiorra and care a lot for him, to able to accept him like you have?" She asked the other girl gently.

Orihime blushed in response to the comment, but smiled and nodded. "He's not the easiest person to understand sometimes, and I'm not always sure what he's thinking..." Orihime replied in a soft tone, pausing for a moment. "But deep down, I know there's something between us... His eyes when he looks at me, and the tone of his voice when he speaks to me..." She continued with smile.

"He's not the same person he was when he took me..." Orihime continued. "Ulquiorra's different now, he's changed so much... He actually has something to live for." The redheaded teen explained to the other girl with a soft smile.

Rukia smiled, noting the serene look in the other girl's eyes. "Well, what can I say..." The raven-haired Shinigami remarked. "...Love can do that to people sometimes."

Orihime blushed at the other girl's comment and glanced away from her for a moment, before turning back to look at her. "Er, and what about you and Kurosaki-kun?" She asked. "The two of you must be getting along pretty well by now?"

This time, it was Rukia's turn to blush. "Yes, well..." She small reaper began. "I suppose that you... could say that's the case." She replied with some effort, her face flushing red.

**...o.o.o...**

Ulquiorra looked at his surroundings, he could see the various black-robed Shinigami milling around in the distance. He knew that soon, others would approach them and likely want to question him, though he guessed that at this point, that sort of thing was to be expected.

He quickly spotted a tall, lean man with long white hair in the distance. Ulquiorra remained silent as the white-haired man approached him. "I take it that you must be Ulquiorra Schiffer?" He began, his arms crossed over his chest. "I must say I find it rather strange to be standing here, speaking with someone who, until recently, was our enemy." Ukitake mused, becoming silent for a moment.

When he looked at the man before him, Ulquiorra couldn't help but draw a comparison between the man before him and the Samurai in the books he'd been reading. Despite the color of his hair, he didn't look "old", but his eyes told a different story...The white-haired man had a certain poise and dignity to him- it was a quality that some would see as outdated, but was none the less something to be admired.

The captain's dark eyes and brow seemed to soften a bit and his slender lips began to curve into a smile as he looked at Ulquiorra. "Still.. It's a welcome change to the battlefield." He continued coolly. "Oh, where are my manners...?" He remarked with a smirk. "My name is Jushiro Ukitake- Captain of the Thirteenth Squadron of thr Gotei 13." He explained to him as he started walking down a path, Ulquiorra following him.

The dark-haired former espada nodded. "I gather from this, that the other captains will make themselves known in due course?" Ulquiorra asked, getting a nod from him. "Like you, I also find it odd to be looking at this place from a perspective other then that an enemy combatant..."

"Yes, I can imagine..." Ukitake replied with a smirk as he walked into a garden. He then turned to look at the pale-skinned fighter. "But then, thing's are likely to become even more unusual around here as time goes on." He reasoned calmly. "Though personally, I think that the tole from the recent war with Hueco Mundo has sapped Soul Society of its thirst for battle..."

The dark-haired Arrancar looked up at the pink-colored petals on the trees surrounding them for a moment, then back at the captain. "Considering everything that's happened recently... Your involvement really is a fortuitous turn of events." The captain explained to him in a thoughtful tone.

Ulquiorra eventually spoke up. "It may be Arrancar nature, but I still find it hard to accept that your people would accept peace..." He remarked coolly. "Tell me, are you always this forthcoming with others, including former enemies?"

Ukitake sat down on a nearby bench and nodded. "As an Arrancar, you were once a Hollow, a creature that exists and thrives on death..." The white-haired captain explained. "As a Captain and a Shinigami, I have taken lives and seen death first hand..." He paused for a moment. "I watched as my friend and trusted Lieutenant became a Hollow..."

Ukitake then rose to his feat and looked at Ulquiorra. "But beyond all that, I live with the threat of my own mortality hanging over my head." The Captain explained to him. "Now, I'm not sure about you, but I'm in the mood for some tea..." He announced with a small smile. "If you follow me, I know a nice quiet place." He offered, gesturing for him to follow.

Ulquiorra's posture eased slightly in response to the statement and he nodded, following the white-haired captain out of the garden. He placed his free hand on his hip as he walked, while casually brandishing his Bat-winged sword in the other.

**...o.o.o...**

Renji approached Ichigo, the redheaded and tattooed Shinigami stopped to address the small green-haired Arrancar on his shoulder. "Ah, Nelliel-san," He began. "I thought you might like to know that we're in the process of locating your two Fraccions..." The Lieutenant explained to her.

Nell seemed to brighten at this bit of information. "Really, the Siinigami are really gonna go find Pesche and Dondachaka?" She asked eagerly, getting a nod from Renji. "I waz wondering where thoshe two 've gotten off to." The tiny girl continued with a smile. "Afta all, any resphectable Eshpada needs her Fraccions!" Nell declared from atop the Shinigami's shoulders. "Does thish mean that weh going back to Hueco Mundo shoon?"

Ichigo shook his head, thinking about the ramifications of having the two Arrancars back... He certainly guessed that Uryu would be less then pleased by the return of Pesche. Still, he figured that this had to be for the best in the long run... right? The orange-haired teen shook his head, deciding to leave that particular train of thought for a later time.

Renji hooked his thumbs into his belt and nodded up to her. "Yeah... We're going to need to go there anyway, because of our plans." He explained to the small Arrancar. "Think of it as a sort of expedition, if you guys know what I mean?"

"Great... Another 'trip' to Hollow World." Ichigo grumbled, shaking his head. "I'm really starting to think that I've had more than enough run-ins with Arrancars recently." He complained, eliciting a glare from the small girl on his shoulders.

"How rude... Don't say that, Itsygo!" She exclaimed, her small hands reaching down to pull on his spiky strawberry-blond hair.

Renji grinned and shook his head at their antics. "Wow, Kurosaki, you really have a way with women." The red-haired Soul Reaper explained to him. "I mean, it's all so obvious now- What a fool I was to question why Rukia would like you!"

Ichigo leaned in a bit, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You know Renji... There's times when I ask myself why I put up with you." The substitute reaper replied.

Rukia returned, along with Orihime, and looked at the two young men. "Sorry we took so long..." The dark-haired girl began. "Hey, where did Ulquiorra go?" She asked.

Hitsugaya walked up to the small group. "I saw him go off with Captain Ukitake, so they're probably talking somewhere nearby." The young captain explained to them. "It shouldn't be too hard to find them, they can't be that far away."

"Come on, let's go find them." Rukia instructed, turning to leave.

He started to follow her, only to come to a sudden stop when a deep, threatening voice spoke up from behind him. Ichigo turned around in time to see Kenpachi looking glaring down at him...

**...o.o.o...**

Ichigo looked up at the imposing sight of the captain, his usually sever expression seemed almost enigmatic as he looked down at the Substitute Shinigami and the small Espada. Nell looked down at the teen, then back up at Kenpachi. "I remembah you!" She exclaimed. "You'h that big scarwy guy that showed up to fight Nnoitra!"

From out of nowhere, Yachiru popped from behind the giant captain and perched on his shoulder, looking down at the two of them. "Don't be silly, Ken-chan isn't scary!" The tiny, pink-haired girl exclaimed with a smile.

The Eleventh Division Captain silently regarded the green-haired Arrancar for a moment, before smirking eerily at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, I knew you'd show up eventually." Kenpachi remarked, his words underscored by deep chuckle. "As for the company you keep... I'm surprised to see you standing side-by-side with the same creatures that you fought so hard to kill."

"Don't say that, I'm not like you!" Ichigo snapped in frustration. "And I don't fight because I enjoy killing, I fought against the Arrancar to save Inoue!" The teen exclaimed. "And I don't view everyone as an enemy to kill." He explained. "Nell is... Nell is my friend!"

The captain was silent for a moment, then smirked. "Perhaps, but when you've seen and experienced the sort of things that I have, you might change your tune." He replied. "But, who knows, if you ever do become a proper Shinigami... You might just prove me wrong."

Kenpachi's visible eye shifted it's gaze directly to Nell. "So then, you must be Nelliel-Tu...?" He asked the tiny former espada. "I am Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the Eleventh Squadron." He began in a more formal tone as he introduced himself. "I killed Nnoitra Jiruga in battle, though... I suspect that the honor would have been yours if you hadn't changed back to this form.

Nell fervently nodded in response. "You bet I would have!" She exclaimed. "I-if I had my full powers from when I was the Third Shword, I definitely would have beaten him!" The small girl continued, clenching her fist as she spoke.

Yachiru spoke up once more. "Hey Strawberry, if you and the others are looking for your friend... Then you're in luck!" She declared enthusiastically. "Because my _network_ covers this whole place, we'll find him in no time!" The pink-haired girl then turned to Nell with a smile. "Hey you, Skull-Girl, let's go find this guy- it'll be fun!" She finished as she jumped down onto the ground.

"Heck yeah- let's go!" Nell replied, bursting with energy as she jumped off of Ichigo's shoulder's to follow the pink-haired lieutenant.

The the Humans and Shinigami were left to watch, almost in shock, as the two small girls scampered down along the path, off into the grounds of Soul Society. They exchanged a few glances between each others, while still in silence.

Hitsugaya rubbed his temples. "Something tells me that this _won't_ end well..."

**(- End of Chapter 13 -)**

* * *

I've enjoyed having the other Shinigami in the story. It was fun seeing how the various characters would play off one another. I was eager to bring Ukitake back into the main storyline, and I was also looking forward to bringing Kenpachi into this as well.

So I hope that all of you are looking forward to seeing what happens next as much as I am, especially what happens next with Yachiru and her 'new friend'. I also put a lot of thought when it came to the scenes with Ulquiorra & Ukitake, and with Kenpachi & Nell. In both cases, I wanted to show that it was one warrior speaking to another. I can promise you guys that there's more to come while the characters are in Soul Society.

I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but there were circumstances in my personal life that held things up. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and will leave me some feedback to let me know what you all thought about it.


	14. Chapter 14: Mad World, pt 1

Thank you guys so much for the feedback you gave me for the last chapter, I was really happy to see that you enjoyed the various parts... Such as the conversation between Ulquiorra and Ukitake, and the part with Yachiru and Nell.

I got started working on this chapter pretty soon after posting the previous one. I'm attempting to get some momentum built up by getting this chapter out faster. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy reading this chapter. I enjoy it when I can successfully generate some drama between the characters. Anyway, I hope that you guys will stick around and see how things play out.

And lastly, I'd just like to express my thanks to everyone: Anne the Fire (glad to see that you're back), deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, Mailumia, Bleached-Whale, VeelaSophia, ZephyrPhoenix, Redrosedragon18, and gorguts5. Seriously, thank you guys so much!

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 14:**  
**"Mad World, Part 1"**

The others were busy chasing after Nell and Yachiru- the tiny Shinigami and Arrancar having formed a fast, and undoubtedly chaotic, friendship. Ichigo was particularly worried about this development, likening it to mixing fire and gasoline, so he had gone off with Rukia to try and find the two before they had a chance to cause any real trouble.

Meanwhile, in far less stressful scene, Ulquiorra now found himself in a small open-air restaurant drinking tea with the ailing Captain of the Thirteenth Squadron. For the most part, the pale former Arrancar had quietly listened the white-haired man as he recounted various thing- including the recent conflict between them and Aizen's forces. With the advantage of his recent experiences, he found himself able to take some satisfaction in the idea that his former master was now forever trapped in a prison forged by his own vanity.

"If you don't mind me saying," The Captain began, sipping his tea. "I find the fact that you were able to break away from influence of someone so charismatic and manipulative as Aizen's after all that time quite amazing." Ukitake explained as he set his cup down. "To do something like that, well, you must care very deeply for that girl?" He asked with a small smile.

Normally, he wouldn't have felt compelled to respond to such a question, but there was something about the man before him that put him at ease. "Yes..." Ulquiorra replied with a small nod as he took a sip from his teacup. "It's not something I can explain simply... In spite of everything that was done to her, of which I played a part, she never back down from what she believed in."

He paused for a moment, as if choosing his words. "When I first saw her, I wasn't able to appreciate what a strong person she is..." Ulquiorra remarked thoughtfully. "Even now, she's helped me experience what it means to be alive."

Ukitake nodded and sipped his tea. _"Alive..."_ He mused. "Yes, when you're with someone like that, it can have that effect on you... So I can certainly appreciate that sentiment." The white-haired Captain offered him in a casual tone, pausing to look around. "I suspect, by now, that we'll have been missed by the others... " He explained as he rose to his feet.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .  
**

"It's not often that I receive guests, let alone my former captain..." Mayuri began as he looked at the scruffy blond before him with an eerie smile. "So you can understand my surprise when you requested an audience with me." The scientist and captain continued. "Perhaps you're here to debate me on the nature of my work?"

Urahara frowned and shook his head. "No Captain, I'm not here to argue with you over the morality of your work..." The former captain countered. "Right now, it's your _expert opinion_ that I'm here for, as one scientist to another." The ex-shinigami explained.

The mad scientist grinned at the revelation. "Really, Captain? How very fascinating..." Mayuri began. "I must say, you have me intrigued now..." He replied in a devious tone. "Very well then, let us speak as one scientist to another..."

Urahara nodded. "It's about my research into the nature of the Hollows, specifically the Arrancar and what you could think of as their _evolution."_ He explained. "Like us, they started out as humans, before turning into Hollows..." The former captain continued. "But I don't believe that the humanoid Arrancar are simply just a stronger Hollow..."

"But rather, the next stage of their evolution?" Mayuri put forth with a smile. "Well, I admit that it's certainly an 'interesting' theory, but it's far from being scientifically sound." He added calmly. "And as a scientist and researcher yourself, you know that it takes more than that to prove a theory."

Urahara smirked. "Of course, I'm not some amateur..." He replied confidently. "When I performed a cell analysis on blood and skin samples from Ulquiorra... I found numerous genetic markers in common with human DNA." He explained to the other captain. "Genetically speaking, the Arrancar are 'compatible' with humans."

"The reason I believe this is because when the girl revived him, her Soten Kisshun somehow tapped into her life force..." Urahara continued. "And it was this that caused his transformation, something that likely would have been fatal if they weren't already compatible."

Mayuri nodded to this. "Yes, yes I see... From an evolutionary standpoint, the Hollows would be considered a dead-end." The ghoulish captain reasoned. "My own research indicates that the Hollows lack even basic reproductive capabilities... However, if the Arrancar are indeed _compatible_ with humans as you say..." He paused for a moment. "Then that human girl and the male Arrancar with her... Now, they could prove very helpful to my future studies."

"No, stay away from those two..." Urahara warned the other man. "Even you should be able to see that things are too chaotic in Soul Society right now for your usual tricks."

"Really now 'Captain', you worry too much." Mayuri replied in a slightly mocking tone, giving him a menacing smile as he continued. "I was only joking... I wouldn't endanger the stability of Soul Society merely to sate my scientific curiosity."

"Wouldn't you?" Urahara retorted, crossing his arms. "It's been my experience that one can never be too sure when it comes to you."

The twisted scientist only smiled at this. "Regardless of that, I _will_ give you some advice... I've seen the files on those two, and they seem close." He began in a low tone. "Now if my theories are correct, then you'll want to monitor those two very closely... Otherwise, you may find that the potential consequences prove to be too great."

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .  
**

It wasn't long before Ulquiorra spotted a few of the others as he walked back into an open area of the Soul Society. Orihime was among them, along with the short Captain of the Tenth Squadron, and the red-haired Lieutenant he'd recently met.

He watched as the small group approached, Orihime appeared to have spotted him and quickly began waving to him as they closed in on them. Ulquiorra waited silently as the orange-haired woman approached him and smiled. "Have you been looking for me long?"

Orihime shook her head and gave him another smile. "Don't worry about, Ulquiorra, we haven't been looking for you all that long..." She explained. "In fact, we got sidetracked for a little while when... er, when Nell and Yachiro ran off."

He gave her a confused look. "Wait... You're saying that Nelliel-Tu Obberschank is running loose within Soul Society?" Ulquiorra asked her in a hesitant voice.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "I assure you the situation's not quite _that_ chaotic." He explained in his usual composed and slightly stiff tone. "These sort of antics are fairly commonplace events, especially in the case of the Eleventh Division Lieutenant." He then turned to the other captain. "Captain Ukitake, thank you for extending the hospitality of Soul Society to our guest." The young captain continued respectfully. "Though, I hope that you haven't found all this to be too taxing."

He smiled and shook his head slightly. "No, not at all, but thank you for concern Captain Hitsugaya." Ukitake replied graciously. "In fact, I've been feeling much better in recent days, thanks in no small part to Captain Unohana's considerable abilities." He explained cheerfully. "Speaking of which, I recall that I have an appointment to keep."

He nodded and the others watched as the captain departed. "In the mean time," Hitsugaya continue, turning to Ulquiorra and Orihime. "It's important that you two speak with council... Once there, you'll both be able to fully explain the details of your situation to them."

Orihime glanced to Ulquiorra, who nodded to her and remained silent, before she looked back to the white-haired captain. "And what exactly should we tell them?"

"The truth... to the best of your ability." He replied. "Inoue, as far as your concerned, I'd guess that they're eager to know more about how you used the powers of your Shun Shun Rika to bring Ulquiorra back to life." Hitsugaya explained to her. "Aside from that, just tell them any details you can remember about your time in Hueco Mundo."

Hitsugaya turned to face Ulquiorra. "As for you, it's important that you remember that we don't want to be your enemies..." He began in a cautionary tone. "Having been a powerful Espada, any information you can offer regarding the Arrancar would be invaluable in establishing dialogues with them." The captain explained to him. "And of course, it will help to put in good graces with us... Especially in regards to allowing you to stay with Inoue-san."

Ulquiorra only nodded silently, but Orihime spoke up. "Toshiro-kun, you don't have to keep saying things like that..." She remarked, her voice slightly shaky as she spoke.

The dark-haired Arrancar shook his head. "She's right, threats aren't necessary... I'll tell the others what I can, just as I've told you and the others... There won't be any need for coercion."

Hitsugaya shook his head in response. "You misunderstand, this isn't coercion... I'm not saying these things just to strong-arm either of you." The captain remarked. "I'm simply stating the facts as I see them... You have to consider our position in all this, Ulquiorra was our enemy, he fought against us... That's not something that Soul Society can simply forget about."

He became quiet for a secant, tucking his hands into his pockets. "I'm not here to preach the beliefs of Soul Society to all of you..." Toshiro continued. "And I'm not naïve, I can see that we've made some serious mistakes over the years... The Winter War more than proved that, it was our inability to see a serious danger that was right in front of us."

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .  
**

After Hitsugaya had explained the situation to them, Orihime and Ulquiorra had both agreed to head to the council chambers to explain what had happened. Or, at the very least, attempt to explain things, as there were still things that neither them fully understood.

As they'd expected, they were asked a lot of question: regarding Orihime's time in Las Noches and what happened to her there, and her thoughts on the Arrancar... And somewhat more embarrassingly, for Orihime at least, they asked them about their relationship. Thankfully, the Shinigami weren't after any embarrassing details... And thankfully Unohana's presence had helped to ease her nerves considerably a over the course of the interview.

By comparison, Ulquiorra was his usual composed self in the face of the questioning. He simply sat calmly before them and answered the various questions. It seemed that what Toshiro had told them was true, the Shingami were eager to establish some sort of dialogue with the Arrancar. And of course, they wanted Ulquiorra to serve a go-between for them at some point.

While the whole thing went on for over an hour, the atmosphere in the room didn't feel nearly as oppressive to Orihime as she thought it might be. Though she silently wondered if Ulquiorra was more concerned then he was letting on... After all, she knew he could be quite adept at concealing his true emotions when he wanted to. She couldn't help but smile a little when she considered that she was probably the only one that he ever really let his guard down around.

In the end, the Shinigami didn't put forth any extraneous conditions for them. While she had a hard time comprehending the finality of the situation, Orihime felt a huge sense of relief. And even though she suspected that issues would likely arise for them as time went on, she still knew this was the right first step for them. However, the redhead had little time to talk things over with the dark-haired Espada, before Ichigo and Rukia returned with Nell (tucked under the tall substitute's arm.)

"Nell-chan...? Where'd you guys find her?" Orihime asked the two as she approached.

Rukia blushed slightly at the question, but carried on. "Er, actually... Both Nell and Yachiru were finally located when they ended up 'surfacing' near..." The petite girl started to hesitate, her blush darkening a little as she stumbled on the last few words.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "The two popped up within the ground of the Kuchiki Estate..." He revealed to them, smirking slightly as he finished. "...Yeah, I don't Kuchiki was all that pleased to see them... Something tells me that he's not the sort to like surprises all that much."

Rukia, still blushing, glared up at him. "Hey, don't talk about Nii-sama like that!" The small Shinigami exclaimed in a flustered voice. "He's not as bad as you're always making him sound!"

Orihime glanced down at Nell's hanging form, cradled tightly under Ichigo's arm, and noted the slightly annoyed expression on her face. Ichigo followed the young woman's line of sight, down to the tiny green-haired Arrancar, and smiled at her. "Not much left to do now..." He began. "We'll probably need to travel to Hueco Mundo to find Pesche and Dondachaka."

Ulquiorra nodded. "So, I take it then that Spirit World is planning some kind of expedition?" He asked them, uncrossing his arms as he continued. "...When do we depart?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya arrived, his Ice Sword tucked into his obi, and fully dressed his black robes and white captain's jacket. "Does that mean then that you're volunteering?" He asked him with a small smile as he neared the others. "First off, we need to find out the current extent f your powers... And then get you set up with some more appropriate garb and equipment."

Ulquiorra took in the words, then softly mouthed "the extent of my powers?" He asked as he looked at the short white-haired Shinigami Captain standing before him.

Toshiro and flashed the pale former Arrancar a small smile. "Don't worry, you nothing to fear..." Captain Hitsugaya replied casually. "I spoke with the other Captains, and it was agreed that we need to know the full extent of your powers..." He paused.

The young Captain continued. "Ulquiorra Schiffer..." He paused for a moment, before continuing as he looking directly at him. "...We would like to see your Released State."

**(- End of Chapter 14 -)**

* * *

There was so much happening in this chapter, that if I gave every scene the depth it really needed, this would have ended up going on far too long. And it's already a decent length as it is.

I'm sorry if some of you felt gypped at certain parts, but I was sort of starting to burn out as I got further and further into this particular chapter... there was so much to cover, and I have a limited amount of time and energy. Still, I'm hoping to be able to make up for this with the next chapter, so I hope all of you will continue reading this and leaving me feedback.

Other then all that, I can't think of much else to say right now... So again, thank you all so much for taking the time to read this... And I sincerly hope you all enjoyed it!

_-Bojack727_


	15. Chapter 15: Mad World, pt 2

I was so happy to see that you guys liked the last chapter. Your feedback really made me feel like I was doing a good job. It also gave me a big smile when one of you remarked in your review that you were _"in desperate need of"_ of UlquiHime!

Believe me guys, I know your pain... So you can expect to see some more fluff and romance between the two of them in the near future. I also really enjoyed writing the various scenes with the Shinigami and the others characters (I particularly enjoyed the conversations between Ulquiorra and Ukitake). So I'm definitely eager to do more with these characters.

And on a side note... I checked out the recent Bleach chapters (just further proof that I'm secretly a masochist). And I so called bullshit when that badguy Fullbringer was able to turn the others against Ichigo like it was no big deal. I don't care about his powers- the connection between the characters should be stronger than that. Orihime and Chad (at the very least) could never be turned against Ichigo that easily!

And Finally... I'd like to express my thanks to Anne the Fire, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, Bleached-Whale, gorguts5, Phantom105, Redrosedragon18, and Morning Bleach.

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 15:  
"Mad World, Part 2"**

Ulquiorra became silent, regarding the small white-haired captain- standing before him, dressed in his black robes and white jacket, for a moment, before his lips slowly curved into something almost resembling a smirk. "You want to see my... Release?"

Hitsugaya merely nodded in response. "Trust me... This isn't simply just a matter of morbid curiosity." He replied with a small smirk, not missing a beat as he continued. "We want to better understand the Arrancar... But right now, we're much more curious about seeing how your recent _change_ may have effected your powers."

Again, Ulquiorra was silent for a moment. "You realize that I'm not just a mere Arrancar?" He asked the white-haired captain. "If I transform, especially in this altered condition, I can't guaranty I'll be able to properly control the release of energy." He explained. "As the strongest of Aizen's Espada, my spiritual pressure could prove fatal to the lesser amongst you."

Orihime chewed her lip slightly at this development. She'd witnessed the powerful ex-espada perform his release before... And while she'd seen both incarnations, it was the demon-like Murceliago that filled her with a mix of fear and awe. And as odd as it sounded, the redhead felt a certain sense of anticipation... She silently wondered to herself just what would he look like now?

The short captain nodded in response. "As Soul Reapers, we have some experience in these matters..." Toshiro calmly replied. "Four high-ranking Shinigami will create an area of effect around you to keep the flow of your spiritual energy under control." He explained to him. "Needless to say, the four will all have to be captains... my self amongst them."

"As for the other participants..." The young captain continued. "The other three are Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the Eighth Division, Captain Kira Uzuru of the Third Division, and Captain Shuhei Hisagi of the Ninth Division." Hitsugaya finished. "Once they're all here and prepared and you're suitably ready, we can begin the experiment."

**...o.o.o...**

They'd all been taken to a special secluded part of the Soul Society that was- a place normally used for practicing techniques that were too dangerous for the rest the grounds, as Renji had explained to her. While not a Soul Reaper herself, Orihime had been allowed to come, as well as Ichigo (who was, at this time still only considered to a 'Substitute'). Kenpachi was there, Yachiru sitting on one shoulder while he rested the flat side of his giant battered sword.

True to Hitsugaya's word, three other captains soon showed up...

The first to arrive was a tall scruffy man with an angular face and long brown hair, that was tight into a ponytail in the back, with a thick locks hanging down in the front. Thanks to the books that Orihime had shown him, he recognized much of the man's garb and equipment to traditional Japanese-style clothing and weaponry. He had a full-length katana (not unlike Ulquiorra's) tucked into his obi, along with a smaller companion sword that he recognized as a _wakizashi_. He wore a wide-brimmed straw hat on his head, and a pink floral-print (female!) kimono over his shoulder like a shawl.

The next was a blond-haired man with a glum expression on his face. Rather amusingly, it looked as if he felt out of place in the long white captain's jacket that had only recently been bestowed upon him- a fact that he had gleaned in passing from Hitsugaya. His blond hair came down low in the front, covering the left half of his face. His sword was fairly a simple looking straight katana... Save for the Greek "Omega" symbol of the hilt.

The final was a tall slender man with spiky black hair and a grim expression. Three narrow scaring lines ran down the side of his face, over his right eye. He also had a blue horizontal line across his left cheek that stopped just past the bridge of his nose, as well as the number 69 on that cheek. He had a odd-looking choker around his neck. His bare arms were visible- thanks to the sleeveless white captain jacket he was wearing (though this man seemed much more at ease it then the other man had). He kept his rather standard-looking sword slung across his back, similar to how Ichigo carried his. Though Ulquiorra noted that the hilt had an unusual eight-sided design to it.

Orihime had watched as some of the other high-ranking Shinigami arrived. She guessed they were there primarily to see the transformation for themselves. She recognized Captain Unohana, as well as the creepy-looking Captain and his odd lieutenant... As time went, the auburn-haired teen began to feel strange... She wasn't scared, it felt more like anticipation.

The four captains circled in around Ulquiorra, who watched the whole thing with one of his typical looks of utter disinterest. Hitsugaya signaled to the others with a nod, prompting them to hold out their open hands and begin slowly drawing in spiritual energy. Orihime and the others watched as they energy began to form a diamond-shaped barrier around Ulquiorra. Then, suddenly... In a flash, the simple barrier they had created transformed into a large four-sided prism (made entirely of golden-colored spiritual energy.)

She wasn't sure what this said about her, that she'd be so 'excited' by something like this. But she was curious, and she wanted to know as much about the former Espada as she could- even when it came to issues linked to his _darker_ side.

"All right now, Ulquiorra..." Histugaya began calmly. "Whenever you feel ready, you can begin building up your Reiatsu for your Release." The young man explained to him while the other three captains remained silent. "This barrier will prevent the transformation from causing any harm to everyone else, including those in attendance." He explained to him.

Ulquiorra gave a simple nod. He glanced around, first at the four men surrounding him, then at the energy barrier around him- the color wasn't dissimilar to Orihime's own shield, and that helped a little to put him at ease. After a moment, he drew his sword from its sheath and lowered his head, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"_Very well, it seems it's time... Resurreccion!" _Ulquiorra thought silently to himself he unsealed his spiritual energy that was contained within the sword. He suddenly felt himself engulfed in his own Reiatsu as the dark energy swirled around him. Even he wasn't sure how this would play out, given how he'd changed since Orihime had revived him...

Ulquiorra quickly became little more than a silhouette inside the barrier, caught up in the maelstrom that was his power. Soon, the outline began to change... He tilted his head back and let out a small gasp- his fine ebony hair lengthening and his tear lines becoming more pronounced. He could even tell than his canines had grown sharper in the process. The transforming Arrancar suddenly lurched forward, his shirt and pants vanishing in a flurry of dark energy.

A second wave of dark Reiatsu was unleashed and a pair of giant demonic bat wings sprouted from his back. He could also tell that the horns had returned as well. Ulquiorra looked down at his hands... now covered in dark fur, while his fingers lengthened into pointed claws. He could feel the same fur now covering his lower body, which now sported a devil-like tail and clawed feet. The espada looked down at his chest: the "bleeding" Hollow Hole was gone now. Though, when he glanced down at the "4" on his chest, he was surprised to see that it appeared to have been replaced by a shape similar to the Shun Shun Rikka that Orihime wore in her hair.

Orihime's eyes widened as she looked at the scene unfolding before her. "That form... It's not his normal release!" She exclaimed.

This remark prompted Rukia to turn to her. "Orihime... W-what are you talking about?" The small Shinigami asked her. "Are you sensing something unusual? ...Don't tell me something's gone wrong?" She asked her, concern now evident in her voice.

The redhead shook her head. "I'm... not sure. Ulquiorra is different from the other Espada, he has two released forms..." She explained to the other girl. "This one that we're now seeing..." She continued as she cast her gaze back to him. "This dark Reiatsu- I've felt this energy before... It's his _Segunda Etapa_." She explained to her. "He's becoming one with the sword, he_ is_ Murceliago! ...Except it feels different from the last time... Because _he's_ different."

Hitsugaya could feel the output of Reiatsu slowly start to normalize. He turned to look at Shunsui, who gave him a small nod, confirming his observation. He then looked to Kira and Hisagei, getting similar nods from the two new captains. "I can feel it... The output of his Reiatsu is normalizing." He announced to the other three men. "When I give the word, lower the barrier..."

A few secants ticked by._"...NOW!"_

**...o.o.o...**

There was a sensation similar to a sudden gust of wind, like a door blowing open during a storm, as the spiritual barrier came down. Hitsugaya and the other three captains lowered their hands and silently stepped back from the figure now standing before them.

Orihime felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked at the mysterious new figure before her... Even in this demonic form, she knew it was him. She stood in awe for a moment, looking at the sight of him with his long black wings and horns. _"The Bat-Winged Demon... Murceliago."_ She softly to herself as she continued to stare at him.

And then, he did something that made her breath catch in her throat once again. He turned to look directly at her, as if she was the only one there. Orihime felt a chill run through as his the corners of his mouth curved ever so slightly. She knew the look on his face: that enigmatic, almost not there smile, the same one that he'd given her just before she'd had to watch him turn to dust...

As the demon-like former espeda looked at directly at the beautiful auburn-haired young woman, Ulquiorra experienced something that he rarely ever felt... Almost as if driven by instinct, he slowly brought his hand up and reached out to her, never looking away from her the entire time. Orihime unconsciously took a few, slow steps forward... And her pace gradually increased as she moved, desperate to close the gap between them.

Had she been paying attention to anything else around her, Orihime might have registered Ichigo's attempts to talk to her... The substitute started to reach out, in an effort to grab onto her shoulder and stop her from advancing, but Rukia stopped him.

Orihime breezed past the captains, as if they weren't even there. Shunsui and the others turned to Hitsugaya for some input, as he'd had the most interactions with the Arrancar and the girl, but he simply shook his head and remained impassive as the young woman walked up to the powerful (and dangerous) being.

"_Woman... Are you scared of me?" _

Those words that he'd spoken to her... The sunset-haired teen still got the chills whenever she recalled that heartbreaking exchange between them. The phrase repeated in her head as she looked at the dark figure before her.

Ulquiorra watched silently as the girl before him extended her hand towards him, taking his clawed hand and gripping it firmly in her smaller one. But then, his eyes widened as slightly as she lifted it up and brought the palm to rest again her cheek. Orihime smiled at him, enjoying the sensation of the soft black fur against her smooth flesh.

"Ulquiorra..." She began softly as she held his hand against her cheek. "You see, I'm not afraid of you." She finished, smiling warmly at him.

**(- End of Chapter 15 -)**

* * *

I hope that guys enjoyed this. This chapter certainly proved interesting to write. This chapter contains some of the longest scenes I've ever written. I'm really amazed that it ended being as long as it, considering that there's only three "scenes" in this.

So anyway, if you all liked this, then please let me know what you all thought. It's always great to know what you guys think of my writing, and your feedback and reviews are a great way to let me know what I'm doing right, and what you'd like to see. Hopefully, the forthcoming chapters won't take as long to write and get posted as they have recently.

So until next time, I'll see you guys later.

_-Bojack727_


	16. Chapter 16: The Inner Self

I've been having some issues in my personal life right now, so I just haven't had the time to work on this that I'd like to. Still, writing these is one of the few things that offers me some escape from the nonsense going on my life right now.

The more I read the Bleach Manga, the more I find myself shaking my head at what's currently happening in the comic. And to be perfectly honest, I really don't get this whole Fullbringer thing... So much of it clashes with established themes and concepts. How can Tite Kubo expect us to care about the characters when he writes out all the Shinigami like it's no big deal?

Anyway, I want to say thanks to Bleached-Whale, gorguts5, lionnn, Morning Bleach, BeccaRomano, and Moonlight's Shadow Warrior. Thanks guys, you're all awesome!

* * *

**BLEACH:**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 16:**  
**"The Inner Self"**

Ulquiorra looked at the young woman before him as she cradled his clawed hand against her soft cheek and smiled up at him. After a moment, the transformed ex-espada nodded back at Orihime, giving her a small smile of his own as he looked at her.

The serenity didn't last long though, as Orihime suddenly appeared to have become aware once again that the two of them weren't alone in this place. She blushed furiously and gave a nervous laugh, stepping back from Ulquiorra. "Ah man, I did it again..." She began. "Sorry Ulquiorra, I guess I'm embarrassing you." The teen offered him apologetically.

He looked around, then turned back to Orihime and shook his head. "You really do make the biggest deal out of the smallest things sometimes." Ulquiorra remarked, returning her efforts as rubbed the palm of his hand against her cheek.

**...o.o.o...**

"This really has been... Quite an ordeal." Ulquiorra remarked dryly as he adjusted the black obi around his waist, making sure that his sword was held in place. Just as Hitsugaya had told him, he was provided with new clothes for their upcoming 'excursion' into Hueco Mundo.

He wasn't sure how much of a joke this was, but the 'uniform' he'd been supplied with had ended up resembling the Shinigami robes... Except, as he'd quickly realized, the clothing had the white color scheme of his Espada Uniform. He sighed and shook his head, wondering if these antics were normal to Soul Society, or something unique to him.

"Sorry to be the one to tell you this, but it doesn't get any easier..." Ichigo remarked, causing the dark-haired arrancar to turn to him as he entered the room.

Ulquiorra silently looked at him for a moment. "Why are you here?" He asked, eying the young man before him. He noted that he was once more dressed in the black robes of the Shinigami that he'd worn when they'd fought each other back in Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo looked to Hitsugaya, who nodded in understanding and stepped out of the room. The strawberry blond then turned back to Ulquiorra. "You and I, we need to talk..." He began. "After all that's happened... I have to clear the air about some things..."

Again, Ulquiorra remained silent as he looked at the teen. "Tell me something, what do you feel when you kill hollows?" He asked him suddenly. "Is it regret or even despair... Do you ever feel _guilty_ when you're killing you own kind?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the question. "What the hell are you going on about... I'm not a hollow!" He exclaimed, a hint of frustration in his voice.

Ulquiorra looked at him for a moment, then smirked. "Yes, well I thought that you might say something along those lines." He began. "No matter what you say, you can't deny what you are... You can try and hid the truth behind fancy words, like _'vizard'."_ He continued in a low tone as he approached him. "But you and I both know the truth, you're not like them..."

Ichigo glared at him for a secant. "I know what you're trying to do... But your mind games aren't going to work on me, I'm not letting you get under my skin." He countered.

"Am I...?" Ulquiorra retorted. "You'll never really be accepted by them, not when they're afraid of you... Most of those people out there just as soon corral you than try and understand you." The former espada continued. "And do you know why? Because you're not like them, you're a predator... And as much as you try and hide it, you're still a wolf- and you're fangs are showing."

"...Why the hell are you telling me all this?" Ichigo asked with effort.

"You said that you victory against me didn't count because you weren't in control of yourself, that it was your Hollow controlling you..." Ulquiorra replied. "But it's that very fear and ignorance of your Hollow nature that allowed it to take control of you." He explained to him. "And until you accept what you really are, you'll be just as much a threat to your friends and family as the so-called monsters out there that you're fighting."

"When you struck me down, we were enemies on different sides... So you don't owe me anything, lease of which an explanation." Ulquiorra continued, looking at Ichigo. "Since I was revived, I've come to see that your 'human' existence is largely defined by the choices that you make." Ulquiorra stepped past him, towards the door, but then turned back to him. "So what you do from here is your choice... But if you ever transform again, I promise you that I won't allow you to endanger Orihime's life again."

The Substitute Shinigami watched in silence as he left. "Ulquiorra!" He exclaimed, causing the former Espada to stop and look back to him. "Thank you... For being honest with me." The teen replied in a low tone as he looked at him. "As for what you said about if I transformed again..." He paused for a moment. "...I'll hold you to that."

Ulquiorra regarded strawberry-blond teen before him for a moment, then gave him a small nod before leaving the room. Ichigo silently watched as he departed, then shook his head and reached up to adjust the leather strap across his shoulder that held his large Zanpakuto.

...o.o.o...

Ulquiorra stepped outside, back out into the open and looked around. He put up his hand to shade his eyes as he looked up at the sky for a moment, before turning his gaze back down. The black-haired Arrancar eventually spotted Orihime in the distance.

He tucked his hands into the pockets of his hakama and made his way towards her. Ulquiorra observed that Orihime was dressed in the same black robes of the Soul Reapers. She'd told him once about how she and the Quincy had disguised themselves as Shinigami to infiltrate Soul Society. He couldn't help but smirk, thinking about how seemingly easy it was to breach this place's security!

He spotted the petite form of Rukia and the taller figure of Renji, both of them dressed in their black Shinigami robes. The dark-haired girl was sporting a long straight Zanpakuto while the redheaded reaper was carrying a rather unorthodox sword with him. As Ulquiorra neared them, he stopped as he was intercepted by Hitsugaya. The short white-haired captain wore a white coat over his black robes with his katana slung over his shoulder with a green sash.

"We'll be departing for Hueco Mundo soon." The white-haired captain began. "Along with yourself and Inoue, Kurosaki and Lieutenant Abarai will be accompanying us well." He explained to him. "I'll also be coming on this mission, as well as Lieutenant Matsumoto."

Ulquiorra regarded him briefly. "Why such a relatively small force?" The former espada asked the white-haired captain. "I would think that you'd want to bring more of your own people along."

Hitsugaya smirked at the question. "I should think that would be obvious, we don't want to draw any unwanted attention with an needless display of force." The captain explained. "This isn't any sort of normal mission." He paused for a moment. "Think of it as an _expedition_- we're going to observe what's happening in Hueco Mundo in the immediate aftermath of the War."

"I see..." Ulquiorra replied. "Is that the only objective?"

The Tenth Division Captain shook his head. "No... While there, we'll also be looking for Nelliel's two followers as well... Her 'Fraccions', as I believe they're called?" Ulquiorra gave a small nod, prompting him to continue. "That's why Nelliel will be coming with us as well."

Before either of them could say anything more, Hitsugaya was taken by surprise when Rangiku suddenly appeared behind him- practically from out of nowhere. "Aw, sorry I'm late... I hope I didn't keep you waiting _too_ long!" She exclaimed with big smile.

Ulquiorra watched as the youthful captain's face turned a bright shade of crimson as his lieutenant wrapped her arms around him- pulling him against her chest. Even when dressed in her Shinigami robes, the woman's sizable chest could not be contained. Especially since the blatant gap in the front made it look like her breasts were on the verge of bursting free at any moment!

The blush didn't go unnoticed by the curvy blond either. Just as she glanced down at Hitsugaya, only to notice the young man's red face. This only seemed to further incite Rangiku, as she hugged her captain even tighter against her formidable bosom. "Oh my goodness! Captain, you're _sooo_ cute when you blush like that!" She exclaimed happily as she continued to hold him. "Are you really that captivated by womanly charms?" She asked, touching her lip cutely to punctuate the question.

The redness in Hitsugaya's face quickly shifted to irritation and he managed to break loose from her embrace, turning around to glare at her in the process. "Damnit, quite treating me like I'm a little kid!" He exclaimed angrily.

But the woman only smiled at the outburst and shook her head. "Really Captain, there's no need to be so shy." She replied in a teasing voice. "After all, you're a healthy young man and there's nothing wrong with having _those_ sort of interests..." Rangiku continued. "Especially when your _beloved Lieutenant_ is more than happy to 'educate' you!"

Ulquiorra quietly turned around and walked away, leaving the white-haired Shinigami as he yelled at his blond subordinate. He quickly walked up alongside Orihime, who appeared to be watching the two with a look of mild confusion. She quickly looked up at him. "...What's going on over there?"

He shook his head and turned to face her. "It would seem that Captain Hitsugaya does not approve of his Lieutenant's conduct... Specifically, regarding the woman's 'advances' on him."

The ginger-haired teen's eyes widened at the statement. "W-wait, are you saying that Rangiku-san is _flirting_ with Toshiro-Kun?" She asked, blushing even as she spoke the words. Ulquiorra nodded and she glanced back to watch the two of them. "Wow... I wonder if Toshiro-kun likes her the same way..." She mused out loud. "I mean, he's her captain, so it would be kind of strange..."

Ulquiorra regarded the young woman standing beside him for a moment, smiling to himself as he observed the thoughtful look on her face. "More or less so than a human and a hollow?" He asked with a smirk, causing her face to quickly turn a dark red shade. Once she'd composed herself enough, Orihime paused to look at Ulquiorra for a moment- noting the new clothing he was dressed in.

He remained silent, watching as the young woman looked him over with an intent gaze, before looking back up at him. "Well, I always did think that you looked good in white." Orihime remarked with a smile, as she reached over to adjust the front of his robe.

**...o.o.o...**

Ichigo arrived at the agreed meeting, with Nell perched on his shoulders. The little green-haired Arrancar smiled broadly as she surveyed the scene before her, along with the strawberry blond she was currently hitching a ride on...

The two looked at the group in front of them: Rukia and Renji were both there, along with an annoyed-looking Hitsugaya and a smiling Rangiku. Ichigo noted that Orihime was among them as well, along with Ulquiorra. He guessed that she must have been provided with a spare uniform for their outing to Hueco Mundo. The teen resumed his approach when Nell grew impatient and gave him a nudge.

The strawberry-blond stopped and turned to Hitsugaya. "Kurosaki... Now that you're here, we should be ready to depart." The short captain began. "I felt it would be important for Nelliel to accompany us, as we'll also be looking for her Fraccions during this expedition." He calmly explained to him as Ichigo fell in with the others.

As they got ready to leave, Ichigo stealthily glanced over to Orihime. She was smiling and happily talking to Ulquiorra about something. He quickly looked away from the two of them, thinking about his earlier conversation with Ulquiorra.

He had gone to confront him and set some things straight between them. But the arrancar had ended up turning the tables on him and had confronted him with a number of issues that he'd been trying to avoid. Ichigo exhaled as he recalled what he'd said to him...

"_...you're not like them, you're a predator... And as much as you try and hide it, you're still a wolf- and you're fangs are showing."_

The Substitute Soul Reaper felt a chill, recalling the ordeal... He couldn't remember any of what he'd done once his inner Hollow had emerged and taken him over- that stretch of time was a blank spot in his memory. And as bad as the loss of control felt, the idea that he still had the potential to become a danger to the people around him disturbed him even more...

"_...It's that very fear and ignorance of your Hollow nature that allowed it to take control of you."_

Ichigo closed his eyes as he reached up to trace his fingertips across his face. He then brought his hand down and looked at it. Despite his appearance, there was something dangerous lurking inside him, something that he neither fully understood or could control. As he thought about, he began to realize that Ulquiorra was right... He was afraid of _that_ part of himself.

"_...until you accept what you really are, you'll be just as much a threat to your friends and family as the so-called monsters out there that you're fighting."_

The teen know that sooner or later, he'd have to deal with this- he couldn't keep hiding from the truth and denying what he was. After a moment, Ichigo shook his head, trying to focus on the mission at hand. For now at least, the issue would have to wait till he was ready to face them...

**(- End of Chapter 16 -)**

* * *

Despite being very much a dialogue-driven chapter, I had fun writing this. Mainly because I was able to have some fun with the various characters. I had the conversation between Ulquiorra and Ichigo in my head for a while, so I was glad to finally be able to write it down.

I'm also glad to be able to have Rangiku back in the story, as she's always a lot of fun to write for... Plus, she's probably the only character who can break down Hitsugaya's cool demeanor and get a rise out of him. A while back, Ice Prince Hitsugaya asked me if I was going to pair Hitsu up with anyone. And while I hadn't really thought about it much up to that point, I will admit that I'm sort of a fan of the whole Hitsugaya/Matsumoto pairing... I hope that doesn't make me sound to weird!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and will leave me some reviews. I'm always happy to hear from you guys, so your feedback and input if always welcome.

_-Bojack727_


	17. Chapter 17: The Outlanders

This chapter sees the story moving into Hueco Mundo... I've done my best to ensure the quality of this story, but I wouldn't be surprised if there's still some mistakes. Hopefully, they won't be to glaring. But if you find something in this that's particularly glaring, than feel free to let me know.

I've worked hard to make this an enjoyable story, so much of my 'creative energy' has gone into the characters and the dialogue. It's also worth mentioning that it was your responses to the previous chapter took this story's review count past the **100 **mark! And that's not a feet that I take lightly, I'm extremely honored and will do my best to live up to this.

All that remains at this point is to say thanks to VeelaSophia, Bleached-Whale, gorguts5, and BeccaRomano, and to say welcome back to Anne The Fire.

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 17:  
"The Outlanders"**

Hitsugaya looked around for a moment... The concept of being here and simply being able to just stop and look around felt strange to him as he surveyed the surrounding area.

The Captain couldn't help but frown as he looked things over. Right away he knew one thing for certain, this wasn't a nice place. And this statement wasn't based on any sort preconceptions of the Hollows that he might have as a Shinigami...

Everything in this place was devoid of any color or life, it lacked the essential spark that would otherwise have made it at least seem habitable. All of it: from the distant mountainous regions, to the vast sand dunes to even the strange and eclectic architecture and ancient ruins... It was all the same sickly pallid shade of white. Everything here in this world of endless night was bone-white.

Hitsugaya turned back to the others. "It's imperative that you all remember that we're not here to start any trouble." The captain calmly explained. "As such, we need to keep a low profile, and not draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves while we're here." He then paused for a moment, before turning to adress Renji. "Lieutenant Abarai, I want you to accompany Inoue-san and Ulquiorra while you three check out those ruins in the west."

Renji nodded as he continued. "Lieutenant Kuchiki, I'd like for you and Kurosaki-san to take Nelliel and explore that area over there- just do south, over that rise." He explained. "If you find any kind of danger there, then return to this location immediately... Remember, we're not here to engage any of the native inhabitants of this realm." He paused briefly, giving Ichigo a diliberate glance that didn't go unnoticed by the strawberry blond. "So just try and be discreet while you're out there."

"As for Lieutenant Matsumoto and myself," Hitsugaya continued. "The two of us will be exploring area immediately to the north." The young captain informed the others. "A second team is being assembled even as we speak... So if our initial exploration is without incident, I'll get in touch with them and give the all-clear for them to join up with us."

**...o.o.o...**

Ulquiorra, Orihime, and Renji approached the ruins. The three of them quietly entered the structure trough a crumbling opening in the side of the ancient structure. It was dark and must inside as the three of them looked around. Ulquiorra unconsciously started looking at their surroundings for a moment, before he turned to face Orihime.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I never thought that I'd come back to this place again so soon..." Ulquiorra remarked as he reached out and brushed the palm of his hand across the weathered surface of a nearby wall- finding it smooth and cool to the touch. "And yet, here I am, once again in this _hollow_ world... and by my own choice, no less."

He heard footsteps and turned around in time to face Orihime as she appeared at his side and looked at him with an expectant look. "Orihime... Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm alright... But, what about you?" Orihime asked. "Ulquiorra, does it bother you to be back in this place again?"

He looked her for a moment, almost loosing himself in her silvery eyes. "This place... I don't have the best memories of this place." Ulquiorra replied in a somewhat regretful tone, slowly reaching up to gently cup Orihime's cheek in his pale hand. "In spite of the circumstances, it was here that I got to know you... So, that at least, is a positive memory for me."

Orihime smiled prettily at the remark, reaching up to place her smaller hand over his as she looked up into his piercing green eyes. "I know what you mean... I just can't bring myself to dislike this place as much as I really should, because I first got to know you while I was here."

The three walked further down a wide corridor, till they arrived at a spot where another large corridor intersected with it, forming a crossroads.

As the others were looking around, Renji heard a sudden noise behind him. The Lieutenant whirled around just in time to catch a glimpse of _something_ through a doorway. Without giving it much thought, he took off on his own, passing through the doorway and into a near pitch-black room.

The red-haired Shinigami ventured into the room, hitching his thumbs into the white sash around his waist as he looked around. Renji exhaled audibly and shook his head and turned around. He screeched to a halt when he suddenly heard something.

"_Well now, what do we have here?"_ A husky, and seemingly disembodied voice intoned from from the darkness, prompting Renji to slowly turn around... He then came face to face with a shadowy form in the darkness, paling slightly as he felt a hot breath against his cheek...

**...o.o.o...**

Rangiku huffed and crossed her arms as she looked around...

To her surprise, there really wasn't all that much to look at. And between the two of them, they'd thoroughly searched the area and had yet to turn of anything of any substance. She looked over to her captain- noting that he currently had his back to her as he scanned the area.

She smiled to herself and made her way towards him. The young captain turned around once he heard footsteps behind him. "Did you find anything?"

The busty blond Lieutenant shook her head. "Looks like you haven't found anything either?" She asked, earning dejected nod from him. After a few moments, Rangiku felt the need to break the silence that had overtaken them. "You know Captain, I was thinking that after all this is out of the way, that it would be nice if the squad was able to have some fun for a change."

He looked up at her for a moment. "Sorry, but I've heard that before." He replied flippantly. "I've been your captain long enough to know how you think... So there's a good chance that this is just an excuse for you be able to blow off your duties and have a good time."

Matsumoto gave a crestfallen look. "I can't believe that you'd say something like that!" She replied, glaring at the white-haired captain. "That such a hurtful thing to say, especially when I'm trying so hard to be considerate of others!" She then turned away from him. "I don't even know why I bother trying sometimes, especially when my own captain has no faith in me!"

Hitsugaya was quiet for a moment, expecting his Lieutenant to quickly break down and confess her real intentions to him. "Wait, come on now..." The Tenth Division captain began as she continued to refuse to look at him. "Don't tell me you were actually being serious?" He exclaimed.

Eventually, she turned back to look at him. "I'm aware of how someone like me must come across to a serious guy like you, Captain..." She began with a sigh. "But it wouldn't hurt for you to show a little faith in my sometimes... I mean, I am your Lieutenant after all."

He fell silent and glanced away briefly, before looking back to her. "Lieutenant Matsumoto," he began in a serious voice. "You are right... It was wrong of me to judge you so quickly." Hitsugaya continued in an uncharacteristically humble tone. "As my Second in Command, I owe you better..." The captain then paused, as choosing his next words.

"After all, it's my duty as Captain to lead by example... And I realize now that I can't expect you to take me seriously when I'm not willing to extend you the same courtesy." Hitsugaya then paused, and to Rangiku's amazement- he bowed his head slightly. "And so... For that, I apologize."

Rangiku blushed faintly as she looked at her captain, a small smile playing across her face as she took in the sight of him. "Toshiro... You are the best captain that anyone could hope for." She replied with a smile as he looked up at her. "I can say this with confidence, because only an exceptional man like yourself could be able to handle having a Lieutenant like me."

It was the captain's turn to blush this time. "Yeah, well I know that I can't be the funnest Captain in the Gotei 13, so you deserve some credit too..." Hitsugaya paused. "And for as much as I might complain sometimes, you really are the 'fire' to my 'ice'..." He continued, still blushing. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... You're not so bad yourself either."

**...o.o.o...**

Ichigo and Rukia made their way up the slope, with Nell sitting on his shoulders. "Come on, Itsygo!" The green-haired girl exclaimed. "We're getting close now, I can feel it!"

Ichigo was silent for a moment, as if processing what she had said. "What do you mean, what the heck are you talking about?" Rukia smiled to herself, noting the audible annoyance in his voice as he bantered back and forth with the little girl currently riding atop his shoulders.

Nell looked down at him. "Don't be like that Itsygo!" She exclaimed. "I'm talking about Dondachaka and Pesche!" She explained to him as it was the most obvious thing in the world and he was just stupid for not seeing it. "Rememba, you'we one of the Great Dessert Brotherz too- you can senze them too... You juss have to conzentrate!" She told his in a chastising tone.

"I can't believe I've come to the point in my life that I'm being lectured by a child!" Ichigo exclaimed aloud as they continued, walking up along the modest incline of the slope.

Rukia stopped suddenly and put her hand up. "Look... I can see something."

**...o.o.o...**

"Well, anyone or anything that might have been in this place is probably long gone by now." Orihime remarked as she paused to lean against the wall. She then looked to Ulquiorra, who had just returned from around a corner. "Did you find anything?"

The dark-haired swordsman shook his head. "No, nothing of any significance... Whatever purpose this place may have once served in the past, it's clearly been abandoned for some time." Ulquiorra explained as he walked up beside her. "What about the Shinigami, did he find anything?"

Orihime gave him a confused look. "How should I know? The last time I saw him was right after we arrived..." She replied. "Wait, didn't he say something to you before he went off on his own?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No, I assumed that he must have spoken to you." He replied, failing to see why the woman was so concerned about. After all, he'd faught against the Shinigami, and if he'd learned one thing about them- it was that they were extremely resilient.

With that remark, an almost tangible silence fell between the two of them, before Orihime's eyes started to grow wide. "Then that means that neither of us knows where Renji is...?" She asked, getting a simple nod from Ulquiorra as she continued her line of thought. "How can you be so calm about this? We have to find him before something happens!"

Ulquiorra sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that someone of his rank would be able to take care of himself." He replied, giving her a smirk. "There really is nothing to worry about, we just need to find him and-"

Ulquiorra was suddenly cut off by the sound a scream, causing the human and the hollow to spin around towards the direction that it had come from and rushed off down the corridor...

**(- End of Chapter 17 -)**

* * *

This was the first chapter that I plotted out ahead of time. I'm pretty far into the story, and I can't afford to take any chances so late in the game. There's still a ways to go before this over, but I definitely have a clear end-point in mind now.

I wasn't sure about the tone of this chapter, so the mood might be a little inconsistent. I ultimately decided to keep the scene with Toshiro and Rangiku fairly underplayed, instead of making it more over the top.

Despite my efforts to avoid this, parts of this chapter ended up shorter than I had hoped. So I'm sorry if this one might have seemed a little abrupt, but it's really a transitional chapter to set up things that will make more sense in the following chapters. And believe me, I'm pretty confident that things are going to get interesting next time.

Anyway, thanks as always for reading, and also for helping this story to reach its centennial review with the previous chapter. Please send me some reviews and let me know what what you thought about this. Your feedback is always welcome.

So until then, I'll see you guys later.

_-Bojack727_


	18. Chapter 18: Ghost World, pt 1

I realize that some of you might have been a little confused by the events in the last chapter. And after looking back on thing, I can certainly understand this. I also realize that the shortness of the previous chapter certainly wouldn't have helped in this matter. The briefness of the last chapter is more to do with it being the lead-in for the ones that would immediately follow it.

As for Ichigo in all this, I want to make clear that I'm not just picking on him. Instead, I wanted to see him grow as a character. And doing so meant putting him in situations where he'd be forced to look at things differently. When Ichigo stood up for Nell in the earlier chapter, he was also asserting himself and making his views clear- that regardless of _what_ she was, that his loyalty to Nell was certain. And when he's confronted by Ulquiorra, his anger stems from the fact that he's being forced to address the issue of his inner Hollow- something that he would likely never willingly think about.

And lastly, I want to say thanks to Bleached-Whale, VeelaSophia, BeccaRomano, gorguts5, and Moonlight's Shadow Warrior. Thanks you, all of you, for taking the time to review this and let me know what you all thought of it.

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 18:  
"Ghost World, Part 1"**

_The moment that Orihime and Ulquiorra had heard Renji's cry in the distance, the two bolted off down the ancient stone corridor to see what was going on..._

The instant Renji had heard the voice in his ear and felt the warm breath on his neck, he whirled around in surprise- now feeling a slight pricking feeling on his neck for a fraction of a secant as he drew back. And this small distraction was enough to throw him off in that brief moment of confusion, causing him to stumble backwards- slipping up and falling onto his back on the hard ground beneath him.

The Lieutenant managed to get into a sitting position, only to come face to face with the shadowy form of a figure looming over him- red eyes gazing intently at him from the darkness. Renji started to reach for his weapon, but stopped when the room suddenly began to fill with light. A quick inspection of his surroundings revealed that the walls and ceiling of the room were covered in a thick layer of glowing threads, similar to the strands of a spider's web.

Renji watched as the glow from the threads increased- leaving the entire room awash in a soothing and faintly bluish light. The Soul Reaper had little time to ponder this, as his attention was drawn back to the matter at hand. He turned to see a figure before him- and to his further amazement, he realized that _it_ was female! She was crouched down so that her head was almost level with her bent knees. She was leaning forward slightly, with her hands supporting her upper body.

She had pale skin, with eyes the color of garnet stones and dark red lips. Her long dark black hair was extremely fine, and it spilled across her shoulders and down along her back. With the way it picked up the blue light around them, it almost reminded Renji of raven feather. Her rose-colored lips curved into a smile, giving only the briefest glimpse of her sharp teeth. He guessed that her hair had to at least be waist-length, as it ended barely an inch from the floor.

Her body was adorned in a very revealing one-piece dress. It was made entirely of a thin white fabric that clung to her in such a way that it left very little to the imagination. And a wide gold sash around her wast seemed to hold what little there in place. Despite being barefoot, the woman's feet were in an immaculate state- with no trace at all of any dust or dirt.

As far as he could tell, there was almost no back to the 'dress', and the front was held up by a gold choker around her neck. However, the front was dominated by a low-plunging gap that came all the way down, ultimately disappearing under the sash. The opening was wide enough to provide Renji with a tantalizing view of her firm stomach and cleavage. There wasn't much to the lower half of the garment either- the thin material hung down in the front and back (stopping above her knees). The sides were bare, fully showing off her long toned legs.

As Renji rubbed the side of his neck (where he'd been nicked), he gradually started to regain some degree of composure. He then noticed that narrow bone-like protrusions... They started above her ears and ran along the contours of her face, tapering off a little ways past the curve of her jaw. He then spotted a small 'hole' (about 4 inches wide) on her abdomen, just below her breasts.

"W-wait... You're an Arrancar?" Renji blurted out suddenly.

The female Arrancar's smile widened at the question. "Why yes I am... And you, my dear, are very handsome." She replied in a sultry voice as she advanced towards him- moving on both her hands and feet, similar to an animal. "My name is Arachne..." She intoned softly. "Now tell me, what's yours?" She asked, practically on top of him by now.

"Er... It's Renji." The red-haired Shinigami managed to say, their current position causing a faint blush to stain his cheeks. "N-now that you have my attention..." Renji continued, doing his best to look at her eyes and not up her cleavage. "...What do want with me?" He asked, grimacing slightly.

"I see that you've noticed the pain in your neck..." Arachne remarked, extending her hand to push him down onto the stone floor. "I have to confess that I gave you that little cut." She continued, showing him her sharp teeth as she straddled his waist. "I left my toxins in the wound, and you are slowly coming under the effects of the poison."

Renji sighed. "Fine then, just get this over with..." He countered defiantly. "The worst you can do to me is eat me... And I'll be dead from the poison before that happens."

"Dead? Don't be so melodramatic." She replied with a smile. "I didn't inject nearly enough of it in you to kill you... Only enough to make you susceptible to my influence." She explained as she reached down to grip the front of his robes, pulling them open to expose his chest. "Killing you would be pointless, and I'm really all that hungry right now..."

The Arrancar leaned in, brushing her lips against the shell of his ear. "After all, there are so much more enjoyable things I can do with a good-looking boy like you." She remarked in a low sultry voice.

Renji blushed darkly, realizing what she was getting at. "W-wait! You can't be serious?"

She rose back up and looked at him. "Oh come on... Don't tell me you're not curious about what it would be like with an Arrancar?" She asked him in a devious tone while she traced the contours of the muscles on his chest with her finger.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle..." She said as she leaned in. Her lips now only centimeters from his...

...Just as Orihime and Ulquiorra suddenly rushed into the room!

**...o.o.o...**

Ichigo (with Nell) and Rukia made their way to the top of the slope. The three of them stopping beside a long-dead tree. The tree was bone-white and it's long gnarled branches extended outwards above them like skeletal limbs. Ichigo turned to Rukia, who was looking upwards.

Nell and Ichigo followed her line of sight- till they saw what she was looking at. It was a burly male Arrancar with tanned skin and shoulder-length curly black hair. He had brown eyes and a thin layer of dark black whiskers on his face. His the remnants of his hollow mask covered the lower part of his forehead, just above his brow line, almost like a headband. The swarthy-looking Arrancar was dressed in a white tunic-like garment that came down to just above his knees, along with a pair of sandals. He also had a dark blue sash tied around his waist with a medium-length sword tucked into it.

His dark brows arched, glaring down at them, and his position shifted on the branch. Ichigo's entire body tensed, Nell jumped off his shoulders as he reached up to grip the handle of his giant zanpakuto while the Arrancar reached for his own weapon. However, before any more could happen, a voice called out in the distance, staying both of them momentarily. Rukia turned to the side in time to see another Arrancar approaching them.

He was tall and lean, with a clean-shaven face and a fair complexion. He had wavy collar-length blond hair and blue eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask took the form of bony protrusions were visible on either side of his head, just above his ears. But what made them so striking was the way they were curved and facing back- very much like the wings on the Greek god Mercury's helmet. He had some loos-fitting pants and sandals, with a sleeveless white shirt and a pale blue sash around his waist- which has his long curved sword tucked into it.

The blond Arrancar stopped and glared at at the dark-haired one, just as he lept from the branch and down onto the ground. "Dammit Hellios!" He exclaimed. "Stand down, do you hear me?"

The one that he called Hellios silently nodded and stepped back. The blond then turned to face the confused trio now before him. "My name is Jaron." He began formally. "And I'm more or less in charge of this region." Jaron explained to them. "I expected, given enough time, that more of you outsiders would show up..."

He turned to look at Nell for a moment, giving her an unreadable expression, before he turned back to face Ichigo and Rukia. He then looked directly at the tall teen. "I should have expected that you'd of all people would be one of the people to come venturing back into our world." Jaron remarked in a serious voice as he looked at the Substitute Soul Reaper. "After all... You _are_ Ichigo Kurosaki."

**...o.o.o...**

"Oh my, Renji-kun, what's going on here?" Orihime exclaimed, her cheeks red as she looked at the scene before her. Renji was on his back, and the scantily clad female Arrancar was currently straddling him and appeared to be in the process of pulling his robes off of his upper body.

Renji's blush darkened, but he was too petrified to reply. "What have you done to him? You better get away from him!" Orihime demanded in an angry tone, her Shun Shun Rikka powering up.

"Wait..." Ulquiorra interjected as he stepped forward, his hands tucked into the pockets of his white hakama, and narrowed his eyes. "Step away from the Shinigami, right now..." He began in an even tone as he looked down at her. "Or else there's going to be trouble." He coolly instructed.

Arachne only smiled at this. "Well now, how interesting... They must be friends of yours?" She remarked as she looked down at Renji for, before looking back up. "I never would have guessed that another stranger would be paying me a visit... Let alone another good-looking man!" She continued, still smiling at the two before her. "It seems that I'm in luck!"

Ulquiorra shook his head, his left hand leaving his pocket and coming up to steady the sheath of Murceliago while his right hand hung at his side. "If you don't do as I said and get back, then you'll soon find out just what sort of luck you're going to have."

Arachne's expression sorrowed slightly as she looked at him. "I don't see any reason why need to go and spoil our fun." She replied, smiling again. "After all, you certainly can't expect me to let a chance like this go to waist, now can you?" The Arrancar then glanced down briefly at Renji, flashing him an eerie smile before looking back up. "Because... Really, I want to _enjoy_ my prey."

Ulquiorra nodded to himself and reached over to grip the handle of his sword. Arachne simply watched him as he began draw the weapon... However, as the blade slowly became visible, her eyes began to widen and she suddenly became aware of a strange force in the room- the spirit pressure suddenly from the dark-haired one was driving her back. "You... Who.. _what_ are you?" She asked nervously, backing away from Renji and slinking away them.

Orihime rushed over to Renji and knelt down beside him as he sat up. Ulquiorra silent resheathed his sword and looked at her for a moment. "I am Ulquiorra Schiffer..." He began in a monotone, casually reaching down and gripping Renji under the arm. He pulled the red-haired Shinigami to his feet and turned back to Arachne. "...And I _was_ the Quatro Espade."

**...o.o.o...**

"H-how do you know who I am...?" Ichigo asked.

Jaron regarded him for a moment. "Well... Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that I know _of_ you by reputation." The blond Arrancar explained calmly. "You did, after all, play quite an import and role in bringing about an end to the tyranny of Aizen."

"_Tyranny...?"_ Rukia repeated, looking at him in confusion.

He looked at the short girl briefly and nodded. "Yes... Despite what either you might think, we Arrancar were just as much the victims of that man as the Shinigami and Humans were." Jaron coolly explained to the two of them. "You're colleague used my people just as he used everything and everyone else... As lab rats for his research."

Ichigo glared at Jaron. "That man, Aizen... He wasn't any damn ally of ours!"

The blond Arrancar smiled at this. "Really...?" Jaron replied. "I find that interesting, especially considering that he was one of your most respected and high-ranking leaders... And that his master plan was formed with the support of two other of your own Captains."

Both Ichigo and Rukia paled, taken back by the Arrancar's insinuation. After a moment, Rukia stepped forward and looked up, into the blond hollow's eyes. "You're right... The Shinigami are just as much to blame for everything that happened as he is." She replied. "But regardless of all that, Aizen made his choice... And _is_ going to have to live with the consequences of everything that he did."

Jaron looked at her for a moment. "I don't understand... Tell me Shinigami, just what exactly do you mean when you say 'live with'?"

"He merged the Hyoguko with himself." Ichigo began. "He became immortal... While we were able to stop him, but there was no way to kill him."

"The Ruling Council of the Seritei had Aizen imprisoned." Rukia explained in a serious voice as she stepped forward to address him. "And he will never leave depths of the abyss that we put him in... Just as he will never know any freedom or ever again see the light day."

Jaron and Hellios suddenly burst out laughing. Then, after a moment, the blond Arrancar composed himself and looked at the three of them. "Yes... I can think of no more fitting punishment for a man so egotistical and self-obsessed..." He paused for an instant. "Than to be forced to spend eternity with knowledge of his own failure."

He then exhaled, and his posture seemed to relax a bit. "But we've lingered here too long... We have matters yet to discuss, and there are things that you must see." Jaron commented, gesturing for them to follow him and both he and Hellios started to leave...

**(- Continued in Chapter 19 -)**

* * *

I just want to say thanks again to everyone who's taken the time to follow this story and continues to give me so much great feedback. You guys are really amazing, and it's been your support that's allowed me to keep doing this. Thanks everyone!

And of course, I should probably say something about what happened to Renji... You have to keep in mind that he's pretty well out of his element in this place, and Arachne is basically very spider-like by nature. And like any predator, she just waited for the right moment and then came in for the strike. She was able to weaken with her toxins, leaving him vulnerable to her... Still, as you can probably guess, that scenary was also meant to be pretty tongue-in-cheek.

And on a different note, the incredibly talented StrawberryMery has just posted a new chapter of her amazing story, _"Cruising For Love"_. So go and check it out and then leave some feedback. I think it would be really cool to see her reach a 1000 reviews!


	19. Chapter 19: Ghost World, pt 2

I originally was a little worried that the scene with Renji and Arachne might cause a negative reaction from you guys... So I'm really happy that you all enjoyed it and understood the purpose of it. I'm also very pleased with how you've responded to the Arrancar that I've introduced.

To veer of topic for a moment, the extremely talented writer LovelyMasoka was kind enough to take time out of her busy schedule to review the first chapter. She may arguably be the best when it comes to writing UlquiHime. All of her fics are top-notch, especially _"Surprises"_. And the fact that she puts out so much, and yet still takes the time to respond to her readers is just amazing. Plus, I've learned that a lot of her work was inspired by the same artist who first inspired me: Rusky-Boz!

And finally, I just want to say thanks to BeccaRomano, Moonlight's Shadow Warrior, LovelyMasoka, Bleached-Whale, Anne-the-Fire, and VeelaSophia. Thank you so much for supporting me!

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 19:  
"Ghost World, Part 2"**

Nell sat atop Ichigo's shoulders, having now fallen unusually quiet, as he and Rukia followed the two Arrancar across the sandy expanse of Hueco Mundo. They had all fallen into silence shortly after agreeing to go with him. However, Jaron eventually broke the silence...

"You may recall that I mentioned that Aizen had used us?" He began, looking over his shoulder at the three of them. "Given our current circumstances, I suspect that it would probably be helpful if I put that remark into context..." Jaron continued as they walked. "You see, when Aizen first came to us, he promised us much- that he could he could elevate us to a higher plane, that he would make our kind the dominant form of life." He paused. "In exchange, he wanted our loyalty in support for his 'cause'."

"In other words, his rebellion." Rukia remarked as she looked at him. "And so you agreed...?"

Jaron nodded as the walked. "Yes, at the time, it seemed like such a small price when considering just what he was offering us." The Arrancar replied. "Though, it wasn't until much later that we began to truly grasp the reality of what was happening, as well as the enormity of the consequences."

"But what went wrong, what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"We were nothing more than a means to an end... He didn't want _us_, he was simply interested in understanding _what_ we were." Jaron explained to them. "Once he'd learned enough, he no longer had any need of us... He could then just use the power of _that thing_- the Hogyuko, as you called it- to create a new breed of Arrancar that were loyal only to him. And with the Espada and the other created Arrancar at his command, he no longer had any need for the _normal_ Arrancar like us."

Hellios scoffed at this. "Ha! The very mention of that forsaken 'Orb of Transcending' is enough to make my blood boil!" He remarked, abruptly breaking his silence. "The mere existence of such a thing only proves just how little you Shinigami respect the laws of nature and creation!" The dark-haired Arrancar exclaimed as he continued. "You kind act so high and mighty, like you're so much better than all the other races... But all you really want to do is play gods!"

Rukia glared at him. "It's not like that!" The small girl fired back. "The Hogyuko was never mean to be used as some kind of weapon..." She explained in frustration. "When Captain Urahara first made it, he never intended for it to cause any harm, he created it because he wanted to find a way of reversing the effects of Hollowification!"

Hellios stopped and turned around to face her. "You talk about it like it's nothing more than just some kind of disease to be cured." He began in a serious tone. "But did you ever stop to think about what it is that you're saying?" The Arrancar asked pointedly. "It may appear to be nothing more than a 'mutation' to you... But for us, it's the first step in our life-cycle, and without that we would not exist!"

He then paused and looked directly at Rukia. "You see, _little princess_, that so-called 'cure' that you're talking about would mean nothing less than the total destruction of my kind..." Hellios remarked in a dark tone as he looked at her. "...In other words, genocide!"

As Rukia fell silent, Ichigo stepped forward and looked at him. "You talk about it like it's all so black and white! But you're just twisting the facts to serve your point of view!"

Hellios stepped towards him. "For me, there can be no other point of view! Not when the very survival of my kind is stake!" He declared. "Not that I should expect any of your kind to understand that!"

Rukia's lower lip began to tremble as she looked up at him. "Goddamn you!" She began, surprising both Ichigo and Nell as she glared angrily at Hellios. "Don't talk down to me like I'm a child just because of how I look!" She exclaimed. "It goes both ways, you know!"

"A lot of people have died or had their lives ruined just so that your kind can exist!" Rukia continued, her eyes beginning to tear up as she spoke. "People shouldn't have to watch helplessly while someone they care about turns into a Hollow!" The petite girl exclaimed, her face red. "People that I cared for and admired... They were killed by a Hollow!"

Hellios' eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Tell me something, who were these people- were they warriors like yourself?" He asked her. "And if so, then did they die in battle?"

She nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yes... They _were_ fellow members of my squadron." Rukia began solemnly. "One was the former Third-Seat Officer, Miyako Shiba... The other was her husband and the former Lieutenant, Kaien Shiba..." She stopped to clear her throat. "Miyako and her entire patrol were massacred by a Hollow... Kaien went after it to kill it, but it ended up taking him over... And I had to kill him."

The Arrancar was silent for a moment. "You have chosen to live by the sword, the blade that you carry with you is proof of that." Hellios calmly remarked. "Just as you have down, they too chose to live by the sword, as warriors... And in the end, they died as warriors." He explained. "And while it seem tragic, it is the ultimate fate of a true warrior... And like them, when I die- it will be in battle."

"Surely you must realize that this way of life that we chosen means to live with the threat of death always looming over you?" He asked, getting a silent nod from her. "It is a truth that we all live with- myself, you, Jaron, Kurosaki, and even Nelliel-Tu... In in the end, in our finals moments, when we are confronted with our own mortality... In that moment, we are all equal."

Eventually, Rukia nodded. "Yes, I chose this way of life, and I may die fighting some day..." She paused, her voice slowly returning to normal. "But until that time comes- for now, I plan on living a long, full life." The dark-haired girl replied, smirking. "But you are right about one thing... No one should ever have that kind of power at their disposal."

Jaron finally spoke up. "Indeed..." He began in a calm voice. "It seems that there are still many volatile issues between our people to address, not the least of which is finding a way to ensure the ongoing survival of both of kind." The blond-haired Arrancar remarked coolly. "Now, if you'll follow me, there's some things that I think Nelliel in particular will be interested in seeing."

Hellios moved to stand before Rukia. "I can see that you I are going to disagree on many things in the days to come..." He began, hid gruff voice low as he spoke. "But I can also see that you are strong and spirited, and that you have faith in both yourself and your beliefs." The Arrancar remarked as he looked at the petite young woman. "And I now realize that I... judged you too quickly." Hellios paused for a moment. "And for that, I apologize... Lady Rukia."

She said nothing at first, but after moment, nodded. "I... accept your apology..." She began. "And... I look forward to arguing with you in the future." Rukia added, smiling.

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime was busy looking Renji over, the Soul Reaper in a sitting position, not saying anything as the auburn-haired young woman knelt before him. Eventually, she turned to Ulquiorra, who was standing off to the side- his hands tucked in his pockets as he looked outwards.

"I checked Renji-kun, and aside from a small cut on his neck, I couldn't find anything else." She explained to Ulquiorra. "As for what that woman did to him... Well, it doesn't seem to have caused any serious or lasting damage to him." Orihime added as she got to her feet. "Still, we should probably report back to others- I'm sure Toshiro-kun and Rangiku will need to know about this."

Ulquiorra quietly nodded, then turned around to face the two. "Yes, I agree, I'm sure those two will want to hear about this..." He responded. "And aside from that, I'm quickly coming to the realization that I've had more than enough of this place..."

Orihime turned to Renji as he got to his feet. "Howe are you feeling now?"

He managed a smile as he straightened out the front of his robes. "Okay, I guess... Thanks for making sure that I'm alright, Inoue-san." He replied, prompting the girl to smile brightly at him, before moving to join Ulquiorra as they began to leave the ruins.

The red-haired Shinigami quietly trailed the two for a bit, a few feet behind then, while the three of them walked in relative silence. He sighed, watching as Orihime appeared to be quietly saying something to Ulquiorra, smiling at the dark-haired Arrancar the whole time. He shook his head, silently wondering how he'd ended up in such a predicament...

Renji sensed something behind him and came to a sudden stop. He quickly turned around, only for him to come face-to-face, once again, with Arachne! "W-what... You again?" He exclaimed, as the female Arrancar flashed him a broad smile that, he guessed for her, was meant to be disarming.

She grabbed onto him and leaned up against him, her breasts pressing against his arm through the thin fabric of her skimpy dress. He blushed slightly at the feeling, but glared at her. Her expression suddenly becoming much softer (almost timid) as she looked up at him. Now that the light was better, Renji was able to see that her jet black hair had a bluish tint to it where it picked up the light- similar to how a raven's feathers would look.

"I... I'm sorry about earlier." She began, his eyes widening at her admission. "But you see, it's just that... As a female, it's in my nature to _aggressively_ go after a male that I'm interested in." She explained, glancing away from as her own cheeks reddened slightly. "But I can see now that the males of your kind don't like that..."

Renji was tempted to say that this wasn't always the case, as he knew guys who preferred strong assertive women, but was too preoccupied with the words of the female who was currently holding onto him, with her soft form pressed against him. "But it's just that you really are very handsome... And I was telling the truth when I talked about _doing something fun_ with you."

Renji glared at the female as she continued to cling to him. "Hey now, you can't just-" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence. "Wait... Did you just... Did you... Huh?"

**...o.o.o...**

Jaron glanced over to Rukia and Ichigo and smirked to himself. "Somehow, I get the feeling that you two still have trouble accepting that my intentions are genuine..." He remarked. "Still, I can certainly understand your confusion over my behavior."

Ichigo nodded. "Well, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't surprised by all this..." He replied as the group continued walking. "I mean, after everything I've been through, it's kind of strange to suddenly be talking with you like this- face to face."

The blond Arrancar nodded knowingly. "Yes, well, it's always easier to hate an enemy when they're nothing more than a faceless mass of boogie-men." He replied. "But when your enemy has a face and a name, it becomes a lot harder." He remarked as they went on.

"I'll put it another way..." Jaron continued. "If your depended on having to kill some nameless Hollow, I don't think you'd have much trouble killing it." He offered. "But what if it was Nelliel that you had kill to save your own life?" The blond asked. "How readily could take the life of someone you knew, even though failing to do would mean your own death?"

Ichigo shook his head in response to the question. "That's not a situation that I ever want to be in... But if I had to chose- then no, I couldn't selfishly take the life of another."

"Really?" Jaron replied. "...Even if at the cost of your own life?"

The teen nodded. "I've also lost someone important to me... So I know what it means to have an irreplaceable part my life taken away." Ichigo replied, glancing to Rukia. "And while I may not be the deepest or most thoughtful person most of the time... I've realized that the biggest influence we can have on the world around us isn't determined by how strong or spiritually powerful we are, but by the _impact_ that we have on the lives of others."

Ichigo continued, his tone becoming more sincere. "And while I'll always have to live with some of the pain of loosing that person..." He explained to him. "It would still hurt less to live with that, then to know that I've caused the same pain for someone else..." He paused for a moment. "Because then, all I've done is caused others to have to live with that pain... And I don't like what that would say about me as a person or as a man."

"Interesting..." Jaron replied with a small smile. "That wasn't the answer I expected... But then, both you and the young woman would seem to have unusually open and insightful minds... Far more so than I would have ever expected from Shinigami." He added smoothly. "So perhaps it really was fated that we should happen to meet..."

But before the conversation could continue any further, a female Arrancar appeared in the distance- moving rapidly towards their location. She quickly arrived, and despite having just finished running at great speed, she didn't seem winded at all. The human and Shinigami couldn't help but feel slightly in awe by her appearance...

She had long silver hair that pulled into a long braided ponytail in the back, while still letting her bangs hang down in the front and along the sides of her face. She had dark gray-blue eyes and fair skin. She was dressed in a sleeveless white tunic-like dress that stopped above her knees. She also wore a set of bronze armor... Including a breast plate over her upper torso (with shoulder plates), forearm and hand guards, a leather belt with metal plates attached to it to protect her hips, and knee and leg guards (over her laced sandals). The remains of her mask looked something like circlet or a wreath upon her head.

"This is Antalia The Huntress." Jaron announced, turning back to her. "Antalia- this Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, of Soul Society." He continued, gesturing towards them. "...Along with the former Third Espada, Nelliel-Tu Obberschank." He finished.

Antalia, whose hand was resting on her belt (near where her long sword was sheathed) approached the three of them, her gaze stopping to linger on Nell. "Somehow, I expected you to be taller." She remarked evenly, her voice deep but smooth.

Nell huffed and crossed her arms in frustration, while Antalia turned to Jaron. "If this is really Nelliel, then they'll be looking for _those two..."_

**...o.o.o...**

Hitsugaya was about to speak up, when he suddenly became aware of an ominous presence very close to their location. The captain subtly turned to Matsumoto, silently observing that she had a similar look of concern on her face. The blond Lieutenant met his gaze and the two exchanged nods.

"Yes... It looks like there's nothing else to see in this area..." Hitsugaya commented, slowly backing up and moving his hand up over his chest, near the handle of his sword.

Matsumoto gave a small nod. "Of course, Captain..." She replied, bringing her hand up towards the obi around her waist, towards her sword as she started to back up.

The two then rapidly spun around, both quickly taking up defensive stances as their hands reached for their weapons, only to confronted by Grimmjow. Not saying anything, the Espada only flashed the two Shinigami a predatory smile as he looked at them...

**(- Continued in Chapter 20 -)**

* * *

It was always my intention that this chapter would to be more complex and plot-driven some of the previous ones... And yet, when I was finished, both the characters and the dialogue were much more complex than I ever could have anticipated. Still, I'm pleased with how this turned out... And this just further proves that it's sometimes best to let the story develop at its own pace, as it wouldn't have been nearly as effective if I'd just stuck to my original outline.

My attitude towards a lot of things has changed over time, and I've softened towards Ichigo's as the story's gone on... As I certainly never would have written the kind of dialogue that I have for him if I didn't like him. Ironically, as the story developed and thins shifted to Soul Society, other characters (like Ishida, Tatsuki, and Chad) were sidelined... Which wasn't my intention! Still, when you're dealing with a cast of over twenty core characters, this is bound to happen. If anything, you'll see more of them towards the end, and in the follow-up series...

I also feel I should mention that as I was finishing up this chapter, I discovered that my review-count had suddenly increased by a decent amount within a really short period of time. So, I just want to thank and welcome my new reviewer, "Mary Lou".

_-Bojack727_


	20. Chapter 20: Ghost World, pt 3

I was worried that some of the scenes in the last chapter would come across as too preachy or silly. So I was really glad that you guys enjoyed the interplay between the characters. I wanted to address the fact that the characters are still living with the effects of these extremely traumatic events from their past.

When Hellios confronted Rukia, it wasn't about one of them _winning_ or who was _right_. For Rukia, it's about her standing up for herself and admitting that she was emotionally wounded. As for Hellios, his initial remarks are meant to reflect how the Arrancar would view things. While he doesn't back down, he realizes that Rukia isn't the pampered little girl that he first thought she was. So when he apologizes to her, it's because he respects her as a warrior. Similarly, Ichigo can't see himself ever being able to kill in in cold blood, because he knows how painful it is to loose someone.

When it came to creating the new Arrancar, I wanted them to be drastically different from the ones we saw that were affiliated with Aizen. Aside from Arachne, I based the others on various heroic figures from classic Greek mythology- specifically, the _Argonauts_. So much kudos to Bleached-Whale for having spotting this. I'll tell you who each of them were based on in my closing remarks.

For this 20th chapter, I went all-out and packed as much as I could into it. I worked really hard on it, so I hope you all will enjoy this extra-long chapter. And I just want to say thanks to Cifer10, VeelaSophia, Bleached-Whale, and Moonlight's Shadow Warrior!

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 20:  
"Ghost World, Part 3"**

Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto looked silently at Grimmjow, their eyes narrowed as they gripped the handles of their swords.

For his part, the Sexta Espada simply tilted his head slightly and smirked at them, a faint chuckle escaping his lips as he regarded the two of them. His piercing blue eyes looked them over as his smile widened, showing his teeth as flashed the two as predatory smile. Grimmjow then casually took a step towards them, his hands tucked into his pockets.

The two Shinigami drew their weapons at this. "Come on now, why so tense?" He asked them coolly, holding up his hands in way that would normally by an appeasement, but seemed more like a taunt from the blue-haired Arrancar. "You know, I expected you people would show eventually... Though I didn't think it would be so soon." He remarked, still smiling at them. "And just the two of you...? Not exactly the combat squad I was expecting."

His hair was longer, with shiny blue locks in the back pulled into a ponytail. His his jacket hung open in the front, and what appeared to be black feathers lined the wide collar. The left sleeve was tucked into an elbow pad and arm-guard, while the right sleeve was gone. An identical guard covered his right forearm, and he wore black fingerless gloves. What looked like an eye-patch hung around his neck, while his sword was tucked into his black obi. And the legs of his hakama were frayed at the bottom.

"You, you're one of the Espada- you're Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" Hitsugaya exclaimed as he looked at the Sixth Espeda before them. "What the heck are you playing at?" The Captain demanded.

Grimmjow looked at the white-haired captain. "Relax, shortie." He replied, his dark, feral eyes narrowing as he spoke. "Besides, I'm not interested in fighting the two of you..." He paused for a moment. "After all... You two aren't on my_ list."_

Rangiku glared at him. "Why the hell should we believe anything you say?"

The Espada just smiled at the woman's question. "Because I happen to have a very _trust-worthy_ face." Grimmjow replied cockily. "But if it turned out that Kurosaki was too, and that you just happened to know where he was... Well, then I think we might be able to work something out."

Grimmjow suddenly fell silent when he felt a faint sting as a the pointed tip of something very sharp touched against the back of his neck...

**...o.o.o...**

Ichigo craned his neck around to look up at Nell. The childlike Arrancar's brow was furrowed her expression looked slightly agitated. It then occurred to him that, for the majority of the time, the girl had hardly said a word since they'd arrived in Hueco Mundo.

"Hey, Nell... Are you alright?" He asked, causing her to look downwards at him. "You've just seemed kind of distracted since we got here, like something was bothering you..."

She flashed a big smile in attempt to reassure him. "Don't worry, Itsygo..." Nell replied, still smiling as she looked at him. "My head jush hurtz, that'z all!"

The orange-haired teen arched a brow as he looked at her. "Wait a second, are you saying that you saying that it's like a headache?"

She shook her head. "Well... Actually, my head'z not really the problem..." The green-haired Arrancar then paused for a moment. "...It feels more like the pain'sh coming my mashk."

"You're _mask_ is hurting you?" Ichigo replied in a surprised tone. "Come on now, Nell, how long has this been happening?" He asked her as they walked.

Nell fell silent briefly at the question. "Well... It shtarted hurting when the Siinagami took us all back to their Souh Soshiety." She began in a low voice, rubbing the skull on her head. "It washn't really all that bad at furzt, and it only bothered me for short times..." The former Espada continued as she looked down at him. "But... It's been worsh sinze we got here."

"Ahh... This doesn't doesn't sound good." Ichigo commented with sigh. "After all, your Hollow Mask is an important part of you..." He paused for a moment. "Something might be wrong... We'd better go talk to Urahara-san when we get back. He might have some idea."

The strawberry-blond started to turn away from her, when she spoke up. "Itsygo..." Nell began in an unusually subdued voice. "Thank you, Itsygo... f-for everything."

Ichigo smiled at her and nodded. "Don't worry, it's nothing..." He replied cheerfully. "It's like you said, back when we were at the shop..." He paused for a moment. "We're comrades, we've fought in battle together and shed blood for each other." The substitute Soul Reaper explained. "Because in the end, that's what really matters- you _are_ Nell, and you _are_ my friend."

Nell's lower lip quivered slightly, and for a moment, it seemed like she might cry. However, before things could go any further, the sound of two simultaneous cries were heard. The small group of Shinigami and Arrancar turned towards the source of the cries.

_"Nell-samaaa!"_

**...o.o.o...**

Still feeling the stabbing sensation against his neck, Grimmjow only smiled broadly. Then, while still saying nothing, he slowly held up his empty hands and turned around.

"Ulquiorra..." He uttered in a low tone with a chuckle, his lips curving into a threatening smile as he took in the the sight of the raven-haired former Cautro Espada- his sword held aloft in his outstretched arm as he stood before him. Grimmjow reached up to rub the back of his neck, his gaze never deviating from the unreadable eyes of his ex-colleague.

He lowered his hands, resting them on his hips. "Hah... You decide to change your look?" His voice deep and measured as he spoke. "It suits you... Though, I can't say the same for the company you seem to be keeping these days." Grimmjow remarked, casting a quick glance at Hitsugaya and Rangiku, before turning to face him again. He quickly spotted Orihime and smiled directly at her.

He licked his lips and smiled. _"Pet-sama..."_ He murmured, causing Orihime to recoil slightly as he looked at her with his keen animalistic eyes. "What's wrong? You're almost as pale as that _lapdog_ standing beside you... Wait, don't tale me you're scared?" Grimmjow continued. "Don't be frightened of me 'Little Red', I'm no _wolf."_ He offered, taking steps towards her.

Ulquiorra wordlessly stepped to the side, positioning himself protectively in front of Orihime- directly between her and the Sexta Espada. Grimmjow came to a stop at this, and gave a deep chuckle as he looked at the two of them. "Well now, look's like someone's been hiding something..." He remarked, his eyes narrowing as he continued. "I never would have guessed that a brooding little twerp like you would go for someone like her..." He mused in cocky tone. "But then... You _did_ spend all that time alone with her, so maybe she is your type after all?"

Grimmjow then looked to Orihime. "I'm guessing that it must have been consensual, because he doesn't really strike as the sort of person to impulsively force himself on you." Orihime blushed at the insinuation, which only spurred the Espada on even more.

"Are you quite done now?" Ulquiorra suddenly asked. "Because I would assume that your purpose for revealing yourself wasn't just so that you could harass and insult these people." The dark-haired Arrancar asked him in a near-monotone. "Because I have neither the time or the inclination to indulge your petty little obsessions."

"Always so blunt, eh Ulquiorra?" He countered coolly. "But yes, I did happen to have something particular in mind... You see, when I sensed the reiatsu of those two, I figured the odds were good that Kurosaki would be with them." Grimmjow continued. "Though for the moment at least, it seems that he's not going to _grace_ me with his presence." The blue-haired Arrancar explained. "Still, given the circumstances... You and I have some unfinished business of our own, so I'd be more than happy to settle for you for the time being."

Ulquiorra quietly shook his head and sheathed his sword. "I'm not going to fight you..." He replied in his usual neutral tone of voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Grimmjow replied, suddenly frustrated. "Don't tell me that you've suddenly lost the will to fight or that your eyes have been 'opened' to ways of the worthless Shinigami and the Humans!" He exclaimed.

Ulquiorra exhaled and looked at the Arrancar before him. "I'm not obligated to explain either myself or my actions to others..." He replied calmly, never breaking eye-contact with him. "Especially not to such a lowly creature like you." He continued. "But if it will help expedite things, I will tell you this... The war the Shinigami is over, and it's time for you move on."

"You... You son of a bitch!" Grimmjow exclaimed angrily. "You got some real fuckin' trying to lecture me!" He countered, moving towards him. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me to 'get over' everything that's happened? Don't forget that you were regarded as the most loyal out of all of the Espada! And that you were always so happy to blindly follow Aizen's orders!"

He gave a simple nod. "Yes, I was loyal to Aizen, like so many of the others... And in the end, we paid the price for that loyalty with our lives." Ulquiorra continued. "Stark and Lilynette, Zomari, Tousen and Wonderweiss, the Priverons, your own Fraccions..." He then paused. "We all died in the name of that man's ego- died for nothing."

"You... _died?"_ Grimmjow repeated. "I have to say, that for someone who _died_, you're not doing too bad- all things considered." The Espada remarked sarcastically. "I'm no fool, the dead don't come back to life! Not even that fucking _Orb of Transcending_ could do that!" He exclaimed. "The only thing that could bring you back would be..."

He trailed off, looking down at his arm, then over to Orihime. "...an _act of God."_ Grimmjow uttered as the looked at the redhead. "Of course it all makes sense now, _Negation_... The ultimate power to defy the forces of the universe... And all along, that god-like power was inside _her!"_ Grimmjow continued as he turned back to Ulquiorra. "The girl's powers brought you back to life, then that means that she was the other half of the solution!"

Orihime quickly turned to Ulquiorra. "What's he talking about?" She asked him. "What does he mean that I'm the 'other half of the solution'?"

"Power, sweetheart, ultimate power." Grimmjaw replied with a smile. "The Orb allows its wielder to create anything at will. And your Negation is the power to redefine the very nature of existence as we know it, to defy the laws of the universe." He explained to her with a smile. "Just think about it for a moment... The power to create life from nothing more then a thought, combined with the ability to alter reality to suite your will... Try and imagine it, anyone who could wield both would be a god."

Grimmjow looked to Hitsugaya and Rangiku. "This power was right under your noses all along, and not a single one of you Shinigami could see it... Even you two, who would claim to be her friends, were blind to her true potential!" He exclaimed cockily, turning back to Orihime. "The Shinigami might not be willing to tell you this, perhaps out of fear or ignorance... But the power to bring the dead back to life is not some minor achievement... it's a fucking miracle!"

"_Defy the laws of the universe...?"_ Orihime silently thought to herself. _"When Kurosaki killed Ulquiorra, I remember feeling overwhelmed- like I was drowning... But even so, I knew I couldn't let it end like that- no matter what."_ Orihime thought to herself as she looked down at her hands for an instant, before turning to Ulquiorra. _"I didn't understand at the time... But the power that I felt when I brought him back really was the universe giving me what I wanted."_

The more she thought about it, the more the facts began to fall into place. _"But I wasn't thinking clearly when I did it, so my emotions influenced the process and that caused the change."_ Orihime reasoned as she looked at Ulquiorra again. _"Negation didn't drain my life-force, it infused part of me into him... It gave me what I wanted all along, a way of linking us together. Which would mean that the heart that he gained when he came back... It's my heart!"_

"You see princess, these _friends_ of yours, these Shinigami, they're just holding you back... Just like how your _precious Kurosaki_ was always holding you back." Grimmjow continued, his smile widening as he turned to Ulquiorra. "Come on Ulquiorra, you know exactly what I'm talking about..." He remarked in a devious tone. "Tell her the truth... Tell her what the others won't."

Ulquiorra reached up, placing his hand on his chest, over his heart. His eyes widened as he felt a sudden tightness. _"This feeling... It's her, I can feel her..."_ The Arrancar thought to himself. He then looked up, over to Orihime. _"This feeling... is this 'the heart'?"_

He looked at Orihime, now keenly aware of the conflicting emotions within her...

**...o.o.o...**

Lieutenant Renji (along with Arachne) finally arrived at the scene, the red-haired Shinigami having at last caught up with Ulquiorra and Orihime. He was about to say something, when he noticed that something wasn't right about the situation.

Despite the fact that another past enemy was now among them, everyone had fallen silent. Arachne looked at Grimmjow briefly, before turning back to Renji. "Wow... The mean looking one with the blue hair and the jaw over his cheek... He looks like trouble!"

Renji quietly nodded, turning to look at her. "You have no idea..." He replied, taking another look at what was happening. "The one you just mentioned earlier, he's also an Espada- just like Ulquiorra was, but different..." The Soul Reaper explained.

The spider-like female looked at him. "What do you know about him?" She asked, concern now visible in her garnet eyes.

Renji sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not much... I didn't fight him, and the guy who did isn't here at the moment." The red-haired Shinigami replied. "But I do know one thing for sure, this guys is just as dangerous as he looks."

**...o.o.o...**

"Ulquiorra..?." Orihime spoke in a hushed voice.

"You are not the person I first encountered that day in the park..." Ulquiorra began, his words slow an deliberate as he looked into her bright gray eyes. "Back then, you were less than you now are... Because you had no confidence or understanding of your potential."

"Had I not taken you away... You likely woulds have gone about your life- never moving forward, never striving to better yourself, never becoming more than you were... Because of _him."_ Ulquiorra added, noting how her eyes seemed to widen in realization. "Human adaptation is driven by necessity, based on one's circumstances... It's the need to overcome something.."

Ulquiorra then began to approach her. "I've learned from my experiences with you that people are most able to excel when in the face of adversity..." He paused for a moment, taking a breath to clear his thoughts before he continued. "But as long as you held onto Kurosaki, you'd be trapped... Because he would never be able to give you what you needed to grow. Just as you knew deep down that even if he came to rescue you, it wouldn't be the fairytale ending that you wanted."

"And as painful as that realization was, it made you stronger, because he was no longer there to coddle and demean you." Ulquiorra continued. "That was the moment when you stood up for yourself and found the strength inside you to keep going..." He was now standing before her. "And you ultimately found that strength, you proved that when you struck me and told me that I wrong!"

Ulquiorra then placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her. "You proved that you weren't simply Kurosaki's obligation or Aizen's property." He continued as he looked at her. "You rejected the boundaries and limitations put upon you, and chose your own path..." He paused as he looked intently into her silvery eyes. "Look at what you've become... Orihime, you have the power to change the universe- you can literally achieve _the impossible!"_

Orihime felt her eyes start to water and cast her gaze downward. She jumped slightly when she felt his hands on her chin, tilting her head up to look into his eyes. "And it was the courage and unshakable faith that I saw in you that compelled me to begin to doubt my role as a weapon for Aizen."

Orihime drew in a breath at the comment and blushed. Ulquiorra gave her a small smile, before he turned to face Grimmjow. "And as for you..." He began, his tone becoming totally serious and controlled once more. "In the end, what you chose do with your life is ultimately your choice... But consider this a moment- as long as you refuse to change, you will also never be able to become anything more than you currently are- just a weapon."

Ulquiorra briefly glanced to Orihime for an instant giving her a knowing look, before he turned back to the blue-haired Espada before him. "My time as the Cautro Espada is over now, it ended along with Aizen's ambitions." He explained to Grimmjow in a low tone. "I'm finished being just a _sword_ for someone to wield... From now on, I'm going to determine how I live."

Grimmjow crossed his arms and scoffed. "That's a really pretty speech that you just made... But it still doesn't change the fact that I don't like you." He continued in a low tone. "But you're right about one thing, I have no intention of ever being someone's tool ever again." The Arrancar added coolly, before he turned to Orihime and gave her an unnerving smile. "Good luck Princess, you'll need it with him... But if you ever get tired, you can always pay me a visit." He added, before turning to leave.

Hitsugaya walked up alongside Ulquiorra, the two of them watching as Grimmjow rapidly vanished into the distance. "Something tells me... That we haven't seen the last of him." The young captain casually remarked with a small smile.

Ulquiorra simply nodded at the remark. When he turned back to Orihime, he saw that she was standing off on her own- a little ways away from the rest of them. He ran a hand through his inky-black hair and nodded to himself, before heading towards her...

It was at this point that Renji approached the others, with Arachne walking alongside him and still holding onto him by the arm. "Captain Hitsugaya, sir... What exactly just happened here?"

Hitsugaya looked up at him for a moment. "It would difficult to answer that simply... But it looks as if Ulquiorra was able to stave off a serious confrontation, for now at least." The white-haired captain explained to him.

He then looked to Arachne for a moment, before turning back to Renji. "More to the point, Lieutenant Abarai, I don't believe that I've been formally introduced to our new guest."

The red-haired Lieutenant blushed at the comment. "Well, you see Captain, the truth is... that it's sort of hard to explain..." He replied, nearly fumbling over his words.

Hitsugaya arched a brow at the reply. "Yes, I can imagine..." He replied drolly. "Then again, that does seem to be the case about a lot of things these days." The captain quipped, tucking his hands into his pockets as he turned to look off into the distance. "Still Lieutenant, it's refreshing to see that you're doing your part to further _relations_ between the Arrancar and Shinigami."

Renji turned a darker shade of red at this, while Arache only smiled. Before he could say anything, Hitsugay turned to faced Rangiku as she approached him. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, I've been thinking about your suggestion, and I'm starting to feel that there is some merit in it."

The curvy blond Lieutenant was taken back by this remark. "Captain...?" She asked softly, moving closer towards him to look at him.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "I should think that it would be obvious, I'm referring to the holiday for the squad that you mentioned." Hitsugaya countered. "And considering everything that's happened, I could definitely do with a vacation."

**...o.o.o...**

Ulquiorra sat beside Orihime, on the smooth surface of a large slab of rock. "It wasn't my intention, but if I upset you with the things that I said, then I am sorry..."

Orihime looked at him for a moment, before shaking her head. "It's aright, I'm not upset... Everything that said back there was true." She murmured softly as she turned to him. "Kurosaki could never be the person that I really needed... Because in his eyes, no matter how things might turn out in the end for us, I'd always just be someone that he felt he needed to protect."

"But I also don't hold that against him..." The redhead continued. "He is who is, and he's also had a very protective nature when it came to the people around him... And I think there was always something about me that made feel that he needed to protect me." Orihime remarked with a slight chuckle as she went on. "And I've realized that we'd never be right for each other... I need more from the person that I'm going to share my life with."

Orihime put her arms around him and hugged him. After a moment, Ulquiorra's expression softened into a smile and nodded. "In the past, the capacity to simply believe in something would have been beyond my ability... And yet, whenever I look at you and see how confident you are about the future, I feel like I can believe in it as well."

Still holding onto him, Orihime tilted her her head to look at him- her brilliant silver eyes meeting the gaze of Ulquiorra's piercing emerald ones. Without saying anything, he encircled his arms around her and pulled the sunset-haired girl to him. Their noses touched momentarily and Orihime let out a small sigh when she felt her lips brushed against his.

Then, in an instant, the space between them vanished as they kissed. Orihime knotted her hands into the white fabric of his robe as they kissed. Her thoughts should have blurred at this moment, and yet they all seemed to come into focus as she kissed the former Arrancar- the same person who was now holding her in his arms. Everything about this just felt right to her, as if all the twist and turns that had lead to this moment had been fated to happen.

Eventually they broke the kiss and Ulquiorra silently looked at her for a moment, observing the rosy pink hue of her cheeks. "Wanting to be with someone, needing them, caring for them, worrying about them in times of uncertainty, desire, jealousy..." He mused out loud. "Is that what it means to be human, to be a part of... _the human condition?"_

Orihime smiled and nodded. "Yes, all of that, and more... It's awaiting us." She replied softly as she leaned in to hug him. "I may not have been able to be Kurosaki's _fairytale princess_, but that's alright..." She began, still smiling at him. "Because I now have the chance to experience a different kind of _fairytale_... One spent with you."

Ulquiorra reached up to run his hands through her long auburn hair. "An interesting idea..." He mused as he toyed with her hair. "Though, I thought that such stories are meant to end once the hero has rescued the _princess."_ He remarked, returning her smile.

Orihime hopped onto her feet, then turned to face Ulquiorra, giving him a gorgeous smile that left him slightly in awe of her. "Not this time... This fairytale is special, it only really begins with the princess leaving the tower." She replied, gesturing for him to join her. "And in this story, the _princess_ decides who she gets to have a happy ending with."

**...o.o.o...**

Ulquiorra and Orihime returned to where the others were, with the young woman smiling and holding onto his hand as they walked.

Orihime turned to look at Renji and Arachne, and regarded the two for a moment. Without saying anything, she gave him a knowing smile. Renji was about to say something, when Arache impulsively kissed him on the cheek, which caused him to turn red.

And it seemed, that the two of them had arrived just in time for the return of Ichigo, Rukia, and Nell- accompanied by Nell's Fraccions Dondachaka and Pesche, as well as a handful of new Arrancars that they hadn't seen before.

The handsome one with wavy blond hair and blue eyes seemed to be the leader. There were five others with him-including a burly male with long dark hair and a dark complexion, and a female with silver hair that was somehow both elegant and imposing.

The others watched as Hitsuga approached the group, only for all of them to stop when they suddenly heard the sound of nearby footsteps. The young captain (along with everyone else) turned around to see who was approaching them.

"Captain Kyoraku? What are you doing here, I haven't sent the all-clear yet." Hitsugaya exclaimed as he looked at the the sight of the scruffy swordsman. "And why the heck are Captain Kenpachi and Lieutenant Kusajishi with you as well?" He added, suddenly noticing the imposing figure of the Eleventh Division Captain and his pink-haired Lieutenant on his shoulder.

Kyoraku adjusted the brim of his hat and smiled. "But Captain Hitsugaya, the time limit for the all-clear is has already passed." He replied. "And I also promised Jushiro that I make sure sure that Lieutenant Kuchiki was still alright."

Kenpachi cackled a bit. "We came because I figured that you got in over your heads, and saving Kurosaki's ass again would be a convenient excuse to have a good fight." He declared, giving him a rather menacing smile. "Plus the brat here was worried about her new friend."

Yachiru perked up the mention. "Skull-Girl!"

"Now now, please everyone, we're overlooking the most important part of our arrival." Kyoraku leisurely remarked with a smile. "When we first showed up, we happened across a group who's leader expressed interest in our mission when I explained it them."

With that, the two Captains (plus one Lieutenant) moved aside, and everyone looked on in amazement as Tia Hallibel stepped forward. The blond female Arrancar then turned to look directly at Orihime and gave her a small nod. "Inoue-san."

Hitsugaya slapped his palm against against his brow. "Come on now!" He exclaimed with a look of utter bewilderment. "What is this, some kind of convention?"

Amidst all of this, Nell suddenly gripped her skull and lurched back a bit. "Uhh... I- I feel strange..."

"Nell?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Nell-sama?" Dondachaka and Pesche exclaimed.

The green-haired child-like Arrancar was engulfed in a sudden explosion! Ichigo was instantly overtaken by a giant cloud of gray smoke that seemed to crackle with reiatsu, while the blast-wave knocked Rukia down and sent Dondachaka and Pesche flying! Something about this felt familiar to Orihime as she rushed over to Rukia to help her up.

All the different assembled factions shielded their faces from the blast- their hair rustling and their clothes flapping. When the smoke eventually began to clear, everyone approached where Ichigo and Nell had just been, only to end up looking on at the sight that was now before them all...

Ichigo, who had been right in the center of the explosion, was now on the ground (with a somewhat dazed and dumbfounded look on his face) in a sitting position. And there, with him, was the fully-grown Nelliel seated in his arms!

**(- End of Chapter 20 -)**

* * *

The final total for this chapter came in at over 9 pages and just over 5000 words!

When I started writing this chapter, I knew right away that it was going to be longer and more complex than the previous chapters. And because this was the twentieth chapter, I wanted to make sure that this would be something special. I re-wrote much of this a number of times, fine-tuning and gradually expanding it as the process went on. Originally, the chapter was going to end after Grimmjow left, but I started to feel that that wasn't a strong enough end not... Since you've all supported me so much, I felt that you guys deserved something epic!

Also, while doing some research, I discovered that Hallibel had survived the events of the Winter War (Orihime healed her), so I decided to include her. I always liked her character to begin with, and when I learned that she survived _and_ that Orihime has saved her, it just made sense that Hallibel (who's clearly very logical and objective) would be involved in the peace talks. Even though her name seems to have been re-translated recently, I still prefer "Tia Hallibel", as it just sound more feminine to me.

And as for the Arrancar: As some of you may have guessed, Jaron is based on Jason- though more so in terms of character, and not appearance. More obviously, Hellios is based on Heracles. And as for the female Arrancar Atalia... Well, she's based on Atalanta, a strong and empowered female warrior who joined the Argonauts (in some versions of the story).

See you next time,

_-Bojack727_


	21. Chapter 21: In The Pale Moonlight

Since I first started writing this story, some of you may have observed that I've taken liberties with a few of the names. These changes are based on my own personal aesthetic tastes, usually because I simply felt that the official versions lacked impact.

As I previously stated, I changed Nell's last name to _"Obbersch__ä__nk"_ because it had a nice strong Germanic sound to it. When it came to Hallibel, I opted to not change it- mainly because I felt that the name "Tía Hallibel" sounded more feminine. And in the case of the **H****ō****gyuko**... I intentionally chose to call it _"The Orb of Transcending"_, because it sounded better than "Crumbling".

The opening scene is partially a recap of the end of the last chapter... However, this time, I have the room to go into more detail. Hopefully, this chapter (and the next) will help to address some of the lingering issues that you guys might have from previous chapters.

And so I'd like to say thanks to BeccaRomano, Sasusakurocks321, VeelaSophia, Hengenjizai, Moonlight's Shadow Warrior, and Jaz for their reviews. Thanks guys!

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 21:  
"In the Pale Moonlight"**

With the sudden arrival of so many, Nell's discomfort went unnoticed at first. It wasn't until her eyes snapped shut and she gripped her skull. "...Shomething ish wrong." The tiny Arrancar moaned as she clutched her Hollow Mask. "Ugh... I- I feel _shtrange!"_ She exclaimed as she lurched back, teetering precariously on Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo suddenly felt his skin prickle and the hair of the back of his neck stand on edge... It was like Nell's reiatsu was radiating from her tiny form. "Nell? What's wrong?" The strawberry-blond teen exclaimed as he craned his head back.

Dondachaka and Pesche frantically turned to their master as she grasped as the skull-like mask atop her head of green hair. _"Nell-samaaa?"_ The two Fraccions exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Jaron exclaimed.

"Sir, something is wrong with Nelliel-Tu." Hellios replied. "Can you feel it? Her spiritual energy is becoming extremely distorted." He continued, turning to the others. "Is this your doing? Is this some form of deception?"

Atalia then stepped forward, glaring at the Shinigami. "You Soul Reapers... Is your kind so without honor that you would attack your own comrade?" She declared angrily. "What manner of treachery is this, what are you attempting?"

With a final gasp, the child-like Arrancar was then engulfed in a sudden explosion- as Ichigo was overtaken by a giant cloud of thick gray smoke that crackled with Nell's reiatsu... As if her spiritual energy was the _fire_ at the core of the explosion. With no resistance, the darkened cloud bloomed outward in all directions, while a blast-wave was unleashed.

It was like an explosion, except without fire. Rukia was knocked to the ground, while Dondachaka and Pesche were sent flying several feet. Shunsui held his straw hat as his shawl was nearly sent fluttering away from him. Both Kenpachi's brown pointed locks and Yachiru's short pink ones shifted in the boom as everyone's robes rustled noisily.

It wouldn't be sometime later that anyone would come to realize that, in that split secant between when Ichigo realized that something was wrong and the explosion... That he had made no attempt to separate Nell from him. Perhaps it was shock, but some would come suspect that it was simply a matter of his nature- that for Ichigo, self-preservation had been secondary to his concern for the girl...

"Captain...the girl! Her energy's going crazy!" Rangiku exclaimed as she turned away, her blond hair and the ends of her pink scarf flapping violently.

Hitsugaya squinted and nodded. "Yes! It's in the air!" He replied, turning away. "I can smell it all around us, like burnt ozone!"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes... Despite the distortion, there was something extremely familiar about all of this for him as he watched. And while her impassive gaze betrayed nothing, he suspected that Hallibel was already reaching a similar conclusion.

The two Espada weren't the only ones who recognized something about this. Orihime was also overcome with a since of remembrance. Something felt distinctly familiar to her about the blast, even as she rushed over to Rukia to help her up.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" She asked the small Shinigami, who simply nodded. The two then turned to look at the blast sight. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, while Yachiru leapt from his shoulder to go check things out. He watched silently as both Captain Kyoraku and Captain Hitsugaya rushed to the scene.

When the smoke eventually began to clear from the area, everyone made a guarded approach to where Ichigo and Nell had last been seen when the explosion had occurred, only to end up looking on in shock at the sight that was now before them all...

Ichigo, who had been right in the center of the explosion, was on the ground (with a somewhat dazed and dumbfounded look on his face) in a sitting position. Though otherwise, he seemed no worse for wear in spite of the ordeal. But he wasn't what was drawing everyone's attention...

There, with the dazed teen, was a now fully-grown Nelliel. Her long bare legs hitched on his arm and hung outward, where her round bottom was in his lap. He arms were around his shoulders (and her large breasts pressed against his chest). Nell's long bright green hair cascaded down her back and locks came down to frame her features as she blinked her dark gray eyes in confusion. Most surprising was her hollow mask... The skull was no longer missing teeth, and the long crack seemed to have mended so that their was only a faint scarring in place of it.

Nell then looked down, and quickly flushed a dark red when she realized the extent to which her curvy figure was pressed up against Ichigo. The Arrancar gave a small streak and rapidly scuttled backwards from him in embarrassment. But Ichigo only blushed and glanced away, causing Nell to lock her knees together and throw her arms up over her chest (fearful that a stray breeze might shift the tattered of her robe and expose some part of her).

Without saying a word, Shunsui effortless removed his floral-print cloak and quickly draped it around Nell's crouching form to avoid any further issues. The scruffy captain then turned to the others and gave one of his usual smiles. "I... think for the moment, our efforts would be better used in finding this young lady something more _functional_ to wear."

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime was in a large rectangular, Japanese-style room. She and Ulquiorra were seated at the side of a low-standing, rectangular table (facing the sliding door across from her). Rukia was seated beside her, and Ichigo was next to her. There was an empty spot next to Ichigo, while Tia Hallibel sat beside Ulquiorra at what was presumably the "head" of the table.

Jaron sat at the far end of the table, flanked by Hellios and Antalia on either corner. There were two Arrancar beside Hellios. Both had pale skin and nearly identical features- save for that one had jet black hair and dark eyes, while the other had pearl-white hair and pale eyes. The dark-haired one had two curved blades (about 30" long) strapped across his back. The white-haired one had an odd-looking weapon holstered at his waist- it included a blade that was about 12" long, and a shaft-like handle that that was as long as the blade. Beside Antalia, was a male Arrancar with short reddish-brown hair. He had a large satchel slung across his back.

Hitsugaya was sitting at the other corner of the head of the table, across from Hallibel. Sitting beside him were Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku. Orihime looked around, suddenly feeling a little bewildered by the mix of the Arrancar (including two former Espadas), Shinigami (including three Captains), and her and Ichigo- the only humans (though by varying degrees). Shunsui was casually chatting with Ukitake while leisurely drinking sake. For his part, Ukitake was smiling and making small talk with his fellow captain.

Despite having gone into exile, Urahara seemed oddly at ease now, both with his former comrades and the potential new allies that were with them. Perhaps he was simply enjoying the company and surroundings of the life he'd left behind. Though his new disposition may have also had something to do with the fact that the truth had come to light about the Orb of Transcending- that it was Aizen's misuse of it (rather than a failure on his part) that had caused so much harm.

Orihime knew that Ukitake had spoken with Ulquiorra shortly after their arrival, and she didn't find it difficult to see why the Arrancar seemed to have a sort of respect for the man. The white-haired captain had an air of charm and culture that perfectly complemented his quiet calm and strength. He wasn't even bitter or resentful about his sickness... Instead, the notion of his looming mortality had merely given him a better appreciation for life- particularly, all the minute and fleeting things that others were so often prone to overlooking. But perhaps it was also because of he had personal experiences with loss and death that Ulquiorra was able to relate to him.

As Orihime was mulling over all this, Rukia was busy wondering where exactly Renji had gotten to amidst all of this... In all the confusion over Nell transformation and the efforts to get everyone back to Soul Society without drawing any unwanted attention, she'd lost track of both him and that rather odd female Arrancar that was hanging onto him...

**...o.o.o...**

Arachne shielded her eyes as she turned back to Renji. "Oh wow... It's _sooo_ bright here, it's nothing like where I come from!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Hey Renji, how does your kind cope with all the light from this 'sun' thing you mentioned?"

"It's not that big a deal." He replied. "It's like this every day here..."

Still squinting, she gave him a quizzical look. _"...Day?"_

The redhead looked at her for a moment, reminding himself that she was an Arrancar, and therefor, wouldn't be accustomed to the brightness. He silently reached into his robe and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, which he then placed over her eyes. "Here, these should help some..."

She blushed slightly at the contact, but then seemed to marvel at the effect the glasses as she looked around a bit. She then sat down beside him. "Oh wow, thanks, this is much better... My eyes aren't as bothered now that I have this armor of yours on."

"N-No, it's not 'armor'... They're sunglasses." He replied coolly. "We wear them here when we want to keep the sun out our eyes." Renji explained, deciding to leave out the fact that he mainly wore them for their aesthetic effect, rather then their function.

"Then the light bothers your kind as well?" She asked him.

"I wouldn't say that." Renji replied with a small smile, not really paying attention as she rested against his shoulder as he spoke. "It's not this bright all the time here, only for half... And most people like it.." The red-haired Soul Reaper continued as she listened intently to him. "Though, too much sunlight can be a problem for us... And it hurts our eyes if we look directly at the sun."

This was proving surprisingly interesting for him. Renji had expected that being lumbered with this Arrancar would be a hassle- especially having to explain so much to her. But it wasn't the chore that he had anticipated. Actually, he found the concept of explaining something that he took for granted- to someone with no knowledge of it- to be rather interesting. He imagined that this was sort of what it would be like if he was explaining the beauty of art to someone who'd never seen any before.

The female Arrancar nodded. "Now that I've had some time to get used to it... I guess that it is kind of nice in it's own way." Arachne remarked with a smile. "I mean, the moon and the darkness are still nice, but I can see why you'd enjoy this too." The female paused for a moment. "...And I think I could get used to this sort of thing after a while." She blushed slightly as she finished.

Renji suddenly turned to her. They both fell silent as he looked at her. Then after a moment, he gently lifted up the sunglasses so he could look directly into her eyes. "Yes, I... I think I'd like that too." He commented with a sudden intensity in his tone.

"Renji...?" She asked him, confusion audible in her voice. He stared at her for a moment, suddenly realizing how striking her dark red eyes were in the light- as he looked, he realized that the color really was like garnets stones. Renji just hadn't had the time or the means to notice this until now...

Without saying another word, he silently leaned in close to her, till his lips brushed against her's...

**...o.o.o...**

"Captain Kyoraku," Orihime began, finally speaking up. "where's Nell, is she alright?"

The scruffy swordsman just smiled at the question. "You have nothing to worry about." He replied coolly, setting down his cup. "My dear Nanao-chan is keeping an eye on her for us while she's being examined by Captain Unohana." He finished, getting a smirk from Ukitake.

"Then, perhaps while we are waiting for Nelliel's arrival..." Captain Hitsugaya began, turning to face the far end of the table. "We can get the remaining introductions out of the way... Jaron, perhaps you and the others with you would like to formally introduce yourselves?"

Jaron nodded. "Of course," He replied. "I am Jaron Minyos... I am the both the Acknowledged and Hereditary Leader of my Clan." He explained. "While I speak for Minyos, I have been intrusted to speak on behalf of the Clans of Eldric and Argento."

"To my left is Hellios Tiryne." He continued in a formal tone. "Hellios is the Leader of Clan Tiryne, as is he also my _Spirit Brother _by sacred oath." Hellios gave a nod. "To my right is Antalia The Huntress." Antalia nodded as he continued. "She holds much honor amongst the Clans of our people... Though her voice is her own and she speaks for herself."

Jaron then gestured to the dark and light haired Arrancar. "Atoc Di Oscuri and Deus Di Oscuri, they are the Leaders of twinned Clans of Di Oscuri." The remains of their Hollow Masks were like mirror images of the other- both resembling a "C" shaped portion of the brow and cheek bone of a humanoid skull around one of their eyes (the gap facing towards the bridge of their nose). Though Atoc's was over his right eye and Deus' was over his left eye.

"And lastly... is Orfio Liarre- Bard and the Leader of Clan Liarre." Jaron finished, getting a smile from the Arrancar in question. The remains of his Hollow Mask covered the lower fringe of his jaw line and chin, and resembled a human jawbone.

"Hah!" Hellios chuckled with a grin. "You Shinigami would do well to remember this one- because he's also the only one us who doesn't carry a weapon."

Orfio simply smiled back and shook his head. "Charming as always, Hellios." He replied, still grinning politely as he spoke. "But surely you must know that I need no sword... Just as music is my gift, it also my weapon, and the _notes_ of my melodies are as _sharp_ as any blade."

"Wait, you mentioned some other Clans a few minutes ago..." Ichigo began. "Just how many Clans are we talking about here?"

"Thirteen." Jaron replied. "Minyós, Eldric, Argento, the two Di Oscuri, Líarre, Masako, Eisenholm, Arcadian, Lapith, Shionin, Fênric, and Qiunlong." He finished.

"That a lot of voices to contend with." Rukia remarked. "I have to say that sound... _complicated."_

"Not really." Antalia replied with a small smile. "Jaron has another title, aside from the one that he previously mentioned..." The female Arrancar remarked. "His authority to speak for other Clans comes from the fact that he is the _Leader of Leaders."_ She explained. "Jaron is the Greater Clan Lord."

Jaron shook his head. "Please Antalia, you make it sound as if I were some sort of tyrant." He calmly remarked, giving the warrioress a brief glance before continuing. "In reality, the main duty of the Greater Clan Lord is to serve as an organizing power for the Clans- I create harmony by ensuring equality amongst the various Clans."

"Then the final conclusion that you reach here will influence the other Clans?" Hitsugaya asked him, now suddenly interested in the matter.

"Yes, most likely..." Jaron replied with a nod. "There is much animosity among many of our people for your kind, Shinigami." He continued. "In the past, your kind seems to have viewed us as little more than predators- creatures who would feed upon your lives, your very souls."

"But have any you ever thought to look at the matter from our perspective?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued. "You appear suddenly, to hunt and kill our kind. You've certainly lived up to the title that you've bestowed upon yourselves... _Death Gods."_ Jaron paused and leaned forward, looking at the various Shinigami. "Long before we knew of your titles, my kind knew of you by a different name, a simple name... To us, you _were_ 'Death'."

"_I looked and there before me was a pale horse! It's rider was named Death... They were given power over a fourth of the earth, to kill by sword... _Revelations 6:8." Jaron smiled slightly in response to the looks of surprise and indignation from the the Shinigami. "I take it then, by your expressions, that you all see the significance in these words?"

"You see, everything is relative..." Jaron continued. "The Arrancar may have been at one time been little more than mindless creatures... But then, the humans- the _progenitors_ of all of us- were they too not also like this?" He continued. "To deny us, is to deny your own origins."

Urahahara nodded. "The Arrancar is right... While the evolutionary steps may have differed somewhat, their genesis is still _our_ genesis." The former captain explained. "I don't know all the facts yet, but there is some form of logic at work in the evolution of the Hollows." He continued, removing his hat to brush his hand through his hair. "And understanding the larger pattern in this evolution is crucial to us as well, because the end-point will very likely mirror our own."

Hitsugaya looked to him, anger visible in his expression. "That's one hell of a theory to just throw out in the middle of all this!" The young captain exclaimed. "...Given how delicate things are presently, I expect I don't need to lecture you about the need to keep something like until such a time that you can actually back up this claim?" Urahara put his hat back on and nodded.

Jaron then continued. "We are a strong and proud race, and we are willing to fight to defend our freedom and our right to self-determination..." He explained defiantly. "However, in the wake of the bloodshed caused by the conflict between Las Noches and Soul Society, many of us now agree that the preservation of life _must_ become our top priority- if the Arrancar are to survive as a species."

"As such, further conflict with your kind would be fruitless." Jaron continued. "The refugee Numeros from Las Noches spoke of the carnage and destruction caused by the war... And I do not wish to for our Clans to share in their fate." He revealed, his tone become calm once again. "Because of this desire, I now believe that peace between us is possible..." The Arrancar paused. "And for your kind, it would be preferable to your own destruction."

**(- End of Chapter 21 -)**

* * *

There was so much going on in this chapter, that it was becoming clear that it was getting too long to be contained on it's own. I ended up having to split it in half to stop it from getting too long. To help with the pacing, I created the scene with Renji and Arachne (which was always going to be referred to) and went into a lot more depth in the final scene.

As the conference room scene was kept getting longer, I also began to feel that there had to be more of an edge to it. I realized the characters were getting along to easily in the first draft. From a storytelling perspective, there were still a number of plot points to resolve... And the openness of the conference room allowed me to address them (in a way that didn't feel so forced). I didn't want to leave any of the story strands seeming as if they were just a red haring. After all, as the saying goes- _never introduce a gun unless you're going to fire it!_

I realize that this is starting to seem more like an ensemble piece, but I want to guys to know that there's more to Ulquiorra and Orihime's story in this. I planned things out and I already have the final scene for them written out... So you guys still have that to look forward to.

Again, thank you all so much for taking the time to read this. Your feedback is very much appreciated, as it lets me know what I'm doing right and what things I can do better.

_-Bojack727_


	22. Chapter 22: The Glorious Dawn

Having worked so hard to pack as much as possible into chapter 20, the next chapter ended up being so long that I had to split it in half. I prefer to have the chapters be between 3000 to 4000 words, so I was surprised when I realized that the last chapter had exceeded 7000 words. The reason why the ending for the last chapter was kind of weak is because this is basically the latter half of that chapter.

I wanted to show that the Arrancar, in terms of logic and reasoning, had gone into these negotiations on an equal footing with the Shinigami. For them, this wasn't a a surrender, it was a truce. Because of the situation, Jaron would have to be intelligent and unflappable. The Shinigami aren't fools either, but they clearly came into these talks having underestimated the Arrancar. So they're unprepared for the verbal sparring that Jarron instigates, and are at a loss when he makes these cutting remarks.

I'm not sure what it says about me, but I really like being able to give the characters some killer bit of dialogue that holds the scene. When writing lengthy dialogue scenes, I tend to take inspiration from classic Courtroom Dramas, so there's shades of Gregory Peck and Spencer Tracy.

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 22:  
"The Glorious New Dawn"**

Lieutenant Nanao Ise was standing behind Nell as she finished adjusting the sky-blue obi around the waist of the pink full-length kimono she was now wearing.

"I must say that I haven't done this this sort of thing in a while..." She remarked as she finished tying down the blue sash. "Ah, here we go... that's it, all done now." She finished with a smile (and a note of pride in her voice) as she reached up to characteristically adjust her glasses- pushing it up the bridge of her nose as she retrieved her notebook.

"Are you sure that this looks good on me, Nanao-chan?" Nell asked, while looking at the ends of the long sleeves of the kimono. The two of them were standing (with a full-length mirror) in one the dressing rooms used by the Shinigami Women's Association.

"Absolutely." Nanao replied confidently. "And I'm confident that suits you a great deal better than anything that Lieutenant Matsumoto would picked out for you."

"_Nell-chan...?"_

The two women turned to see Yachiru, who was looking pointedly at Nell. "Madame Chairwoman? W-what are you doing here?" Nanao asked her, slight agape.

"Nell... Is that really you?" Yachiru began in an uncertain tone. "...Are you really Nell?" She asked, her eyes wide as she spoke.

The Arrancar in question glanced over to Nanao for an instant, then knelt down in front of the little pink-haired Lieutenant to eye-level with her. "Yachiru-chan..." She began, smiling at the little girl standing before her. "I guess this all must be pretty confusing to you... And to be honest, it's pretty confusing to me as well." She admitted.

"Even though I might look different on the outside..." She paused. "Inside, I'm still the same Nell you first met- remember, _'Skull-Girl'?"_ Nell continued with a smile. "Just as you're the first new friend I made when I came here." She finished, taking Yachiro's small hand in hers, giving the girl a warm smile as she looked her in the eyes.

Slowly, Yachiro's expression morphed into a bright smile. "Nell-chan!" She exclaimed happily as the former Espada scooped her up into her arms.

"Come on, Yachiro-chan, the others are waiting for me- let's go!" She exclaimed as she hugged the pink-haired girl to her and dashed out of the room.

**...o.o.o...**

The various Soul Reapers looked on at Jaron, in shock at his last comment. Hitsugaya glared at him for a moment, before standing bolt-upright. "After everything that's happened- after everything that you've seen- you still think it necessary to threaten us?" He asked angrily.

Jaron looked upward slightly. "You misunderstand me..." He countered, his voice calm and even as he met the gaze of the Captain. _"Your_ destruction is _our_ destruction... While Soul Society may have won the war, that victory came at great cost... The damage of the Winter War has left the Shinigami vulnerable- even the elite Gotei 13 has been left shamed and in disarray by the betrayal of Aizen and his conspirators... you are no position to mount any kind of effective offensive against us."

"But don't mistake my words as a threat..." Jaron continued. "The aftermath of Aizen's schemes has left our world in a similar state... With so many of our kind having been killed in the war, the Arrancar are now faced with the possibility of extinction." He continued. "In terms of sheer numbers, we could never prevail against you- though we would still fight to the bitter end... And in the process of wiping _us_ out, your Soul Society would ultimately destroy itself through attrition."

Hitsugaya slumped back and exhaled. After a moment, he looked back up. "You sure don't screw around when you have a point to make, do you?" He replied. "Our own strategists reached the same conclusion: that any kind of prolonged large-scale conflict between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo would eventually destroy both sides."

"So then... We either live together, or we die together?" Ukitake asked.

Urahara nodded. "In other words, as _Wells_ would say... _we either end the war, or the war ends us."_

Jaron gave a small smile. "I am relieved to see that you all seem to grasp the enormity of the dilemma that we are faced with." He remarked calmly. "After all, your willingness in this venture is essential to not just our mutual survival, but to the future itself."

"He's right..." Ichigo offered suddenly. "In the past, I have done things... Things that I now regret, regardless of the _circumstances_..." He paused to compose himself. "When I think about what I am, what I'm capable of... That if I'm not careful, this _darkness_ within me could cause me to hurt the very people that I want to protect."

Ichigo stopped for a moment. "I want to believe that I can be something more than that... And that our ability to cause harm isn't the only thing that defines us." He explained. "Heh... The fact that all of us are here, together in this room, proves that."

Shunsui grinned at this. "I must say, Kurosaki-san, in light of all that's happened... You've become quite diplomatic as of late." He remarked, sipping from his cup. "But then, perhaps, you had this side to you along and simply didn't realize it."

Hallibel reached up and brushed a strand of golden hair out of her eyes. "I am inclined to agree with him... I desire only to have order in Hueco Mundo." She offered, he slightly husky voice muffled by the hight color of her white top. "If an agreement can be reached, then I will willingly offer the support of myself and my Fraccions in helping to bring about this peace."

The others were taken back by the sudden declaration of the female Espada- who since she first appeared and up until that moment- had remained totally silent.

However, an even greater surprise came when the door slid open to reveal Nell...

**...o.o.o...**

Kira Uzuru watched as Rangiku Matsumoto refilled his cup. "Wow, so that's what happened while you guys where in Hueco Mundo?" He asked, getting a nod as she finished. "Er, thanks... I have to say, that's a lot crazier than I would have expected."

"I know, right?" Rangiku replied with a smile. "We all went there to have a look around, and by the end of it, the poor Captain was practically having a fit over everything that was happening." She remarked, still smiling to herself. "And he was doing so well too... It wasn't until the Arrancar started showing up one after the other in such a short period that he got fed up."

The blond nodded in understanding. "I sometimes wonder if anything that exciting could ever happen to someone like me." Kira remarked with a sigh, sipping from his cup, while flipping through the pages of a book laid out before him on the table. "I guess they're all still talking right now... Any idea what's going to happen next?"

"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself- you really have to be more positive!" Rangiku countered, giving him a smile as she downed the contents of her cup. "I mean, what's that one thing the mortals say... The, uh, the Latin one..." She mused. "Oh yeah, that's it! Carpe diem- _seize the day!"_

Kira looked up from the book at her and nodded. "Yeah... I guess you're right." The blond Captain replied somewhat hesitantly. "I mean, I am a Captain now, after all..." He then fell silent again for a moment, glancing away for a moment. "It's still kind of hard to believe that _he's_ really gone."

Rangiku looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "I know what you mean... Despite what he became in the end, I still have fond memories of who once was... And the man who showed a starving girl kindness that day on the road, all those years ago." She then downed the cup in one gulp.

She smiled at him. "As for the talks, I'm afraid that I don't know all that much... Captain Hitsuya is there, along with Captain Ukitake and Shunsui." Rangiku began. "Orihime-chan and Ulquiorra are also there, as well as Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki... But beyond that, I don't real know much else, though I doubt that Supreme Commander Yamamoto will get directly involved."

The two were finishing the sake in their cups, when they looked up to see as Renji approaching their table, with Arachne standing beside him. "Captain Uzuru, Lieutenant Matsumoto." Renji began, formally addressing them. "Sorry for bothering you two, but can I, er, can we join you?"

Arachne was now wearing a short white gown over the far more revealing outfit she'd been wearing when they'd first seen her. It looked to be made of the same silky fabric, and was held in place by a simple sash tied around her waist. Rangiku looked to Kira briefly, then back at Renji. "Sure, the more the merrier!" The busty lieutenant declared as she refilled her cup.

She used the last of the sake to refill Kira's cup next as the red-haired Shinigami and the female Arrancar joined the at the table. "So then, how have things been the two of you?" Rangiku asked the other lieutenant. "You haven't had any trouble since we got back, have you?"

Both of them shook their heads. "Actually, no..." Renji replied with a small smile as he flagged down a waitresses, placing an order for a bottle of sake. "I guess everyone's just been more preoccupied with everything else that's going on to take any notice of us so far."

The waitress then returned with a fresh bottle of sake. She set it down in the center of the table and retrieved the empty one before leaving. "And given the fact that Ulquiorra, Nelliel, and Jaron and the other Arrancar are already here, Arachne's presence probably doesn't seem all that unusual." Renji remarked as he stopped to fill his cup.

"Indeed... Such _interesting_ times that we live in." Kira mused as he took a drink.

"Well now, the two of you seem to be getting along quite well." Rangiku remarked with a smile as she looked at the dark-haired female. "How are you enjoying Soul Society?"

She smiled and nodded. "Everything is so different here from anything I've ever seen before, it's all so bright and full of life." She replied enthusiastically. "I really hope things work out between Jaron's people and your leaders, because I'm really starting to like this place."

The blond Lieutenant was quiet for a moment, before nodding. "Tell me something, Arachne... As an Arrancar, how do you _really_ feel about the Shinigami?"

The dark-haired female fell silent at the question, her expression suddenly becoming slightly thoughtful as she seemed to mull over the question. "For me, things like titles or what 'side' someone is on doesn't hold any meaning for me..." Arachne explained to them. "I'm different from Jaron and the others..."

"Up until now, my life was based on instinct and impulses. I went after Renji, because it felt natural to me to just simply take something that I wanted." Arachne continued, sounding slightly embarrassed as she spoke. "At the time, the impulse to do it was the only provocation that I needed." The female Arrancar then paused. "My spider nature has always made me feel like an outsider... But you and the others accept me. And when I'm with Renji, I don't feel like just a spider any more... That someone could look at me as a person, and as a woman."

Kira closed his book, while Rangiku looked at her for a moment. "Yeah, me too..." Rangiku replied with a smile. "I hope that things work out too."

**...o.o.o...**

Everyone had fallen totally silent as Nell made her way into the room and gingerly knelt down at the meeting table, in the gap between Ichigo and Orfio. "Hi everyone, sorry that I'm late." She explained with a smile as she smoothed out the fabric of her kimono. "But Nanao-chan was being really nice and helping me get dressed... And then I had also had to explain things to Yachiru-chan."

With that done, Nell's expression became more serious. "I am Nelliel-Tu Obberschank, and I was the original Tres Espada under Aizen." She explained to them. "I lost that position when Nnoitra Gilga, with the help of Szayel Alporro Granz and Tesla Lindocruz, caught me in a surprise attack and damaged my Mask.." Nell paused for a moment. "They cast me out, along with my two Fraccions, into the desserts of Hueco Mundo- expecting that the three of us would die out there."

"Lady Nelliel." Jaron replied courteously. "Tell me... This current form of your we now see before us, do you have any idea what could have caused you to change back when you did?"

Nell smiled and nodded. "I'm not sure, the first time that it happened was when Nnoitra was going to kill Ichigo..." She blushed slightly as she continued. "In the short time that I've known him, he has become an important person to me... When he nearly died from the wound that Ulquiorra gave him, I felt scared and helpless, and having to watch it all a second time was unacceptable... I wasn't going to idly watch him die while I did nothing, and somehow, that turmoil caused the transformation."

"And what was the instigator this time?" Jaron asked.

"As I said... Ichigo is very important to me." She replied. "For me, as an Arrancar, the bond between us is very strong, we fought together in battle... We have shed blood, both our own and our enemies', in the defense of one another." Nell explained. "When we first met, I was a pest- I caused him trouble and made things difficult... but thoughout it all, he never cast me aside." The green-haired former Espeda continued. "I was scared of the idea of going to Soul Society... Not for my own well-being, but by the notion that I might never see Ichigo again."

"Ichigo continued to risk his life to protect me... For him, I imagine that such acts of selflessness are simply second nature..." Nell paused. "But for me, it meant everything... That Ichigo, who is both human _and_ Shinigami, would put himself in mortal danger to protect _me_- a Hollow, one of the very creatures that had caused him so much pain an suffering..." She paused to turn to Ichigo and smile at him, causing him to blush slightly as she continued. "He showed me something, something that I'm only now able to finally put into words..."

"Humans have a quality that has become alien to the Arrancar and the Shinigami..." Nell continued as she looked around at everyone. "Unlike us, they still have _humanity_- the potential to see beyond themselves and to realize that they're part of something more." She looked down for a moment and cleared her throat. "They have the ability to understand the risk, _and_ yet still have the compassion to put themselves in danger for others, regardless of the circumstances... _We_ possess no qualities that make us inherently better than them... And instead, we should be learning from them."

Hellios suddenly turned to Ichigo. "Tell me, Ichigo Kurosaki, are you not a warrior? Because a warrior would not blush when spoken of!" He continued gruffly. "The acknowledgment and respect of another warrior is an honor!" He firmly declared. "That she would praise you is a reflection of your strength and spirit... Take pride in the fact that Nelliel-Tu Obbershank would speak so highly of you!"

"Sorry, but I'm still getting used to all this..." Ichigo replied. "Unlike most of you, I didn't chose this sort of life- it was thrust upon me." He continued. "I only fight because I have to, but if Nell believes in me, then that's what Matters... Regardless of _what_ she is, Nell will always be my friend- and so she will always have both my loyalty and my respect."

"Well said, Ichigo." Jaron remarked with a small smile. "I believe now that you may truly be worthy of the faith that Nelliel has in you... You, especially as a human, must be truly exceptional to have the loyalty of an Arrancar of Nelliel's level."

"As a man of science and, it's only logical that we should be able to co-exist." Urahara remarked, crossing his arms as he spoke. "But experience has shown me that there's far more to life than any baron philosophy could offer..." He paused briefly. "We have to be able to look to the future, and that requires courage and faith in the unknown... And looking around me, at the diversity of the people sitting at this table, I feel confident about the future."

"The _wounds_ of the past cannot simply be forgotten." Ukitake offered. "However, holding onto to bitter memories is no way to live." The captain added. "And my own experience has shown me that we must exist in the present, the _now,_ because that is what living is about."

Ulquiorra felt a gentle pressure on his hand and glanced down to see Orihime's smaller hand holding onto his. He looked up, into her eyes for a moment, before giving her a slight nod as he laced his fingers with hers in a subtle gesture of affection.

Jaron and the others Arrancar briefly exchanged looks amongst themselves, then the leader turned to address the others. "To be certain, you offer a compelling argument... As have many of you." He replied as he looked at various people at the table. "And while I still have some doubts, I can see that the intentions of the people before me are genuine." He continued. "Tell me, Captains, do you also speaks for your fellows and your people?"

Hitsugaya nodded in response. "The matter was already discussed by heads of Soul Society- including the Captains of the Gotei 13." The white-haired youth began. "Based on everything that has happened, it was decided that we would fully support all efforts to establish peace between our two sides."

Jaron nodded. "In that case, I shall look forward to speaking with all of you in the future."

**(- End of Chapter 22 -)**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that it made up for the last one. I never intended for the conference to drag on into two chapters like it did. Because I ended up having to do that, I kind of expected that the last chapter wouldn't be up my normal standards.

I hope that you guys will continue to follow this story to the end. Especially since there's only two more chapters left. Chapters 23 and 24 will wrap the story up, and hopeful provide some closure to a number of issues. I'll be working especially hard on them, so I hope you guys will check them out and let me know what you thought of them- and of the story as a whole.

_-Bojack727_


	23. Chapter 23: The Heart, pt 1

This is the beginning of the two-part conclusion to the story arc, so the next chapter will also serve as an epilogue to the overall story. I've really enjoyed writing this, and I hope that you guys will stick around to see it all through to the end.

I'd also like to say thanks to LovelyMasoka, VeelaSophia, and TheMrsBrightSide for their recent feedback. I want to give a shout-out to AkuRokuTurkTrainee for taking the time to send me so much feedback recently... As well as providing what has to be one of the best quotes that I've seen in a review in quite a while: _"Running my fingers through the midnight strands while starring into the startling jade pools would be the pinnacle of my wretchedly lacking life."_

...Madame, your command of language inspires me! If you ever feel like writing again, just let me know.

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 23:  
"The Heart, Part 1"**

_SOUL SOCIETY: The Recent Past..._

_Everyone watched in silence, at the Ex-shinigami and instigator of the Winter War, restrained and bound to a chair in the center of the chamber._

"_Sosuke Aizen..." The central Judge of the 46 Chambers began. "You stand before us, your rebellion and your ambitions crushed... Yet for all that have done, no punishment could ever truly fit the nature of the crimes you have committed." He continued. "Not only did you betray Soul Society... You violated the sanctity of your position, and the guiding principles upon which it was founded."_

_The Judge seated to the right of him spoke up. "You have willfully betrayed not only your peers, but Soul Society itself... And all this, you did in the name of furthering your own selfish ambitions..." He continued darkly. "Never before have we been faced with such a multitude of heinous crimes as the ones that you have committed."_

_The Judge to the left of the central one spoke up. "The true extent of your actions may never be known to us... Over a period of centuries, you masterminded a scheme that has inflicted death and suffering on a scale so great that the actual number of your victims may never be known. The Judge continued in a bleak tone. "And as the mastermind of it, you are responsible- both directly and indirectly- for the deaths of hundreds, perhaps even thousands."_

_The Central Judge spoke up again. "Countless individuals would lose their lives in the name of serving your own selfish ends." He explained as he leaned forward. "Your own kind, the Humans, and even the Arrancar... The sheer loss of sentient life is staggering." The judge paused."Throughout all of this, you have displayed a callous disregard for the sanctity of life and the basic freedoms inherent to it..." _

_He paused briefly as he looked at him. "For all the families who have lost loved ones, and the Shinigami that your betrayed and manipulated, and the Arrancar that you used as puppets..." The Central Judge continued. "For them, no punishment could ever be enough... And yet, regardless of that, you are guilty... And it is our duty to see that justice is served."_

_Aizen scoffed at this. "Please, spare me your tiresome lectures and your useless platitudes..." He countered with an arrogant smile. "Who are you to judge me?" He asked with a defiant smile, chuckling as he spoke "This entire proceeding is a joke-"_

"_This sentencing has nothing to do with you!" The Central Judge replied. "You are here only because the justice of our society demands it." He explained. "Cover his eyes and mouth..." He instructed, watching as the seated figure was deprived of speech and sight. "You will imprisoned in the deepest level of the Eternal Prison- where you spend the next 20,000 years." He declared as he and the other judges looked down at his now mute and blind form._

_The Central Judge continued. "It is perhaps fitting... As you are now immortal, you will be deprived of even the release of death." He explained to him. "You are now a prisoner of your immortality... And in the darkness of Mukin, neither you are ambitions will ever again see the light of day!"_

_Deathly silent, everyone watched as both Aizen and the chair that he was now bound to started to descend... The floor beneath him gradually lowering him into the far depths below, until he was finally engulfed in endless darkness._

_For all his vanity and ego and aspirations of power, Sosuke Aizen's ultimate was not decided on the battlefield, but by the guiding principles of the very society that he had attempted to overthrow. The man who had attempted to overthrow the heavens and make himself god, was now doomed to spend all of eternity trapped in darkness... In the end, Aizen had damned himself- the final victim of his hubris.  
_

**...o.o.o...**

_SOUL SOCIETY: The Present..._

Ichigo was standing in a courtyard within Soul Society. It has been a week since the leaders of both Soul Society and the various allied factions of Arrancar had met to agree to a finalized treaty and the formal announced of the end of hostilities between their kind...

The war was over...

Ichigo shook his head and turned to look as Nell approached him. "Nell... How have you been?" He asked her with a smile. "How's your time in Soul Society been?" He aked.

She was now dressed in the traditional black robes of Soul Society- except that her badge had the Kanji for _"Diplomat"_ inscribed on it.

The green-haired Arrancar smiled. "I've missed not being able to see you as much, but I think I might be starting to feel as if I could belong here..." She replied happily. "Between helping the Shinigami to deal with stray Hollows, and my trips back and and forth to Hueco Mundo, and finding time to play with Yachiru-chan... I've kept myself pretty busy."

"W-wait... You spend time 'playing' with Yachiru?" He asked in surprise.

"Of course, Ichigo." The female Espada replied. "I may have 'grown up' recently, but there's now way that I could ever outgrow my friendship with Yachiru..." Nell paused. "I mean, being able to just spend time having fun with her and Lieutenant Nemu is a lot of fun!"

"Nemu, you're 'hanging out' with Nemu too?" Ichigo exclaimed, getting another nod from her. "But she's so weird! A-and she works for Captain Mayuri! " He reasoned, looking aghast at Nell.

She frowned at his remark. "Really now, that's so mean..." She replied. "Yachiru introduced her to me during one of our adventures, and she seemed perfectly fine to me."

"Wait, your... _Adventures?"_ He asked.

The former Espeda smiled at him and nodded. She reached into the top of her black robe to pull out a photograph, then held it up for him to see... Nell's arm was outstretched, so he guessed that she must have taken it. The picture showed her and Nemu both huddled around Yachiru.

Nell was smiling, her free arm wrapped around the little pink-haired Lieutenant, who was also smiling. Nemu was situated close to Yachiru, just to the right of her, and was giving one her usual unreadable enigmatic looks.

Across the bottom of the photo was written _"The Soul Society Adventure Squad!"_

Ichigo fidgeted slightly as he tried to process everything. "I'm a little confused, and I hate to have to ask this..." He paused, audibly clearing his throat in an effort to ease his nerves. "...But are you Nell or Nelliel now?"

She smiled cutely at the question. "Oh Ichigo... I'm 'Nell-chan', the same little girl that you met back in Hueco Mundo... _And_ I'm also Nelliel-Tu Obberschank, the former Third Espada." The female Arrancar explained to him with a smile. "I'm both, and now I'm finally _complete_... Thanks to you."

"Well, I don't know about that, I just-" Ichigo abruptly fell silent when Nell suddenly leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "N-Nell?" He exclaimed, touching the place where her lips had touched him- his face now as red as his namesake. "W-what the heck did you do that for?"

Nell just smiled back at him. "Well, in spite of this Skull up here, I am _still_ a woman... You know." She replied cutely, giving her Hollow Mask a little knock for emphasis. "So I figured that it would be a nice way of saying thank you for everything that you've done for me."

Still blushing, Ichigo looked at her for a secant. "Oh, er, you're welcome... It's just, well, I thought... It's just that Rukia, she..." He replied, stumbling over his words.

Nell smiled at him and shook her head. "Don't worry." She began. "Rukia is a very lucky girl to have such a kind person like you to be there for her..." The Arrancar added softly. "Just promise me that you won't ever forget about me."

Ichigo smiled, his posture easing. "How could I?" He replied. "You're definitely not the kind of girl someone could ever forget... And besides, I can tell people that I carried Nelliel-Tu Obberschank around on my shoulders when she _a little girl."_ The teen added with a smile. "Now, you just make sure that you don't ever forget about me."

Nell smiled and nodded. "How could I ever possibly forget a guy like you?" She replied, smiling warmly at him. "Besides, no matter what, you'll always be one of _The Great Dessert Brothers!"_

**...o.o.o...**

_KARAKURA: Two Weeks Later..._

Urahara flipped his fan open to cover the lower half of his face as he smiled, Yoruichi (now in cat form) asleep and lounging in the Shopkeeper's lap as he looked up at Renji.

"Well now, fancy seeing you here again so soon." Urahara began with a smile. "So then, Lieutenant, is it business or pleasure that brings you here to my establishment on this fine day?" He asked the crimson-haired Shinigami, before snapping his fan shut as he took a sip from his sake cup.

"Well, actually I'll be doing routine patrols here for the next few days..." He began. "The High Ups want to know how Inoue-san and Ulquiorra are doing..." Renji continued. "Plus, I figured that I should go see how Rukia was doing... You know, for Captain Kuchiki."

"Ah, of course, all too well..." The scruffy blond replied with a smile while Yoruichi let out faint mewling sound as she slept. "Now then, seeing as you're at my shop, am I to assume that you'd like to bunk-up here again during your assignment?"

"Well, yeah..." Renji began nervously. "I mean, that is if it's not too much trouble."

The former captain shook his head. "No not at all." He replied casually. "I think you know where the quarters are..." Urahara continued. "Though... Before you get settled in, let's talk for a bit- have a seat, there's a few things I'm curious about that you can fill me in on." He explained to him, motioning for Renji to join him on the tatami mats, to the side of him.

Still a bit apprehensive, he decided to oblige him and sat down on one of the straw mats across from the former Shinigami. "Er, what exactly would you like to know about, Urahara-san?" Renji asked, now sitting cross-legged on the floor.

He smiled at the red-haired Lieutenant. "Everything's going pretty well down here, all pretty much the usual sort of thing you'd expect..." Urahara offered him in a casual tone. "Still, I've been hearing some rather interesting rumors about what's been going on back Soul Society." The blond continued, still smiling at Renji as he leisurely took another sip from his cup. "And I've even heard a few rumors about you, like that you just happen to now have a new _lady friend_... Care to elaborate?"

"You heard about that?" Renji blushed slightly. "Well, yeah, sort of..."

Urahara noticed the hesitation in his words. "Come on now, we're both men..." He began in a hushed tone. "In spite of some dark patches, I've lived a good life so far... Throughout it all, I've traversed countless locals, crossed swords with villains, and known the company of beautiful women." The former captain explained to the young Lieutenant. "Besides... It's just you, me, and the cat."

Renji balked slightly at this. "B-but that 'cat' is Yoruichi-san."

Urahara looked at the black feline in his lap, his eyes going wide. "Oh, wait... She _is_, isn't she?" He replied melodramatically, faking surprise as he looked back up at Renji. "Seriously though... Don't worry. Believe me, I know from _experience_ that she's a very sound sleeper... Now talk." He finished diplomatically, giving him a smile as he beckoned him to continue.

The tattooed Shinigami's blush darkened as he spoke. "Her name is Arachne... And she's an Arrancar." Renji began, still unsure about the situation. "We, er, met during the expedition to Hueco Mundo... And we've been... _seeing_ each other since then." He admitted.

"Sounds interesting..." Urahara replied, pausing to refill his cup. "Still, I never would have expected that you end up having _those_ kind 'inclinations'." He added with a smile. "But then again, you're young and it's the perfect time for trying new things- for _experimenting."_

"N-no! It's not like that-" Renji blurted out, only to then catch himself, covering his mouth as he glanced down at the sleeping form of Yuroichi before he continued. "I- It's not about her being an Arrancar... I...I like Arachne for who she is."

"That's what I thought." He replied with a smile. " After all, from what I've heard of her, she seems like a very nice girl." He remarked as he took a sip from his cup. "Now, why don't you have a drink? And then you can tell me a bit more, eh?"

Renji finally relented and accepted a cup from Urahara, who then filled it up for him...

**...o.o.o...**

Ulquiorra was seated and silently reading a book while the other students, Orihime's classmates, milled about doing various things. It was currently study hall, though not everyone seemed to be using it for its intended purpose. After a moment, he sensed her Reiatsu very close to him.

He set the text book down and looked up to see Orihime standing before him. Ulquiorra couldn't help but think that there was something oddly _appealing_ about the woman now before him. She was dressed in the gray pleated-skirt, white short-sleeved dress-shirt, and bright red neck ribbon of her Karakura High School uniform. The Espada noted how she also wore the light cream-colored girl's pull-over on top of the white blouse. He wasn't sure if it was something to do with the look of the uniform, or the fact that the woman tended to look stunning in just about anything...

Orihime flashed him a gorgeous smile as she looked down at him. "Next period is lunch, and, well, I was hoping that you could join us." She remarked, casting a quick glance towards the nearby clock on the wall (noting that the period was almost over). "I... I made plenty, so that won't be a problem."

The former Espada arched a dark brow as he looked up at her. "Who else is going to be there?" His voice almost monotone as he spoke. Orihime had had been quite insistent and had even gone so far as to make him promise to 'behave' himself when he was around her friends. Ulquiorra had eventually agreed to this- promising to at least be civil with them, provided they could do the same.

And to be honest, he didn't really have problems with most of them... In fact, some of them were not unpleasant company. He had no qualms with the Quincy, and the tall swarthy one- _Chad_, as they seemed to call him- had proven rather interesting as he'd become more familiar with him. On the other hand, while unspoken, there was still some degree of tension between him and Kurosaki. And he was also aware of the thinly veiled animosity that the woman's female friend, Tatsuki, seemed to hold for him.

"You know by now- my friends..." Orihime replied with smile. "But don't worry, I made Tatsuki-chan promise that she wouldn't say anything rude..." The redhead offered. "And besides that, Kuchiki-san said that she'd make sure that Kurosaki-kun doesn't get too out of hand." She added, giving him a little smile as she finished the last part.

As Orihime looked at him, she couldn't help but marvel at the notion that the same person who had once been the Fourth Espada under Aizen, was now sitting in a class room with her. It almost seemed like it had to be a dream... That what had first started that day in the park, when he'd forced her to come to Las Noches, had come to the point where they were now in a relationship. That she, who'd spent so much of her life as an outsider and dependent on others... Would eventually be in a position where she was able to help save another emotional outsider like herself.

After a moment, he seemed to relent and closed the book- slipping it inside his desk. Orihime watched him as he got his feet, pausing briefly to meet his dark green eyes with her silver ones for instant, before she blushed and glanced away for a moment.

Ulquiorra was dressed in the Karakura boy's uniform, sans the (rather old-fashioned) light gray jacket with its upturned Nehru-style collar. His sleek pitch-black hair came down around his face, the tips of the midnight locks ghosting against the collar of his white short-sleeved dress-shirt. As expected, both the white dress shirt and his light gray slacks were in perfect order. The top-most button of his shirt was undone and his dark blue tie loosened, hinting ever so slightly at the pale skin of his chest.

A few moments later, the chimes of the school bell sounded...

**...o.o.o...**

Renji held up a picture of himself with Arachne for Urahara to see... The female Arrancar was smiling happily and holding onto Renji (who was smiling bashfully). Arachne's long black hair had been pulled into a ponytail. She was dressed in a snug sleeveless white top with a high collar (which exposed her midriff a little) and a dark black skirt that stopped above her knees. The blond shopkeeper observed that she was barefoot in the picture.

"Wow, so she's your girlfriend? She sure is pretty!"

Both men jumped slightly and turned around to see Yoruichi, back in her human form once more, as she looked at the photograph. Renji quickly turned to Urahara, who just shrugged, before looking back to the dark exotic woman. "Yuroichi-san... when... how..." He stammered. "You were sitting in Urahara-san's lap the last time that I looked!"

She grinned at the red-haired Lieutenant. "Well, Kisuke may have _intimate_ knowledge of my sleeping habits, but not even he knows my every move." She replied teasingly. "But please, go on. I'm rather interested in now in hearing more about the Lieutenant's pretty new girlfriend."

Renji exhaled and shook his head, before nodding...

**(- Continued in Chapter 24 -)**

* * *

I think I may have found the actual technical name for Orihime's hair color- **Sinopia.** Here, listen to this excerpt (from wikipedia): _"Sinopia ...a reddish-brown ochre-like earth color..."_ Though depending on how the light effects her hair (and my own perception)- I've also picked up hits of **Rofous**, **Rust**, **Venetian Red**, and darker shade of **Vermillion**.

As for the chapter itself... First off, I'd like to say that the opening scene was a _reinterpretation_ of the actual event from the series. I'd actually had that scene in my head for a while and was hoping to be able to work it into the story at some point. And the framing device of the different points in time allowed me to include it in this chapter. I wanted to address the issue of how to you would properly 'close the book' on a character like Aizen. Then it hit me, that the worst (and most fitting) fate for an ego-maniac like him would be to make him irrelevant. In many ways, it's a Coda for my feelings about Aizen and his role in the larger scheme of things.

I had a lot of fun writing the different scenes- especially the scene with Ichigo and Nell. AS she's grown, her feelings have changed drastically, and in a way, I think that Nell does love Ichigo- though not in a romantic way. What she (and Ichigo to a degree) feel is on a deeper platonic level. I was also really happy to _**finally**_ get the characters back into the school setting. And, just for fun, I decided to threw in some hints of Urahara/Yuroichi as well!

Sorry that these last few chapters have been taking longer to get posted. Still, I'm confident that I can the final one up fairly soon. Anyway, your feedback is very much appreciated, and I'd love to know what you guys think of this chapter.

_-Bojack727_


	24. Chapter 24: The Heart, pt 2

Here we are, at the final chapter... Throughout it all, you guys have supported me, and I just want to express my thanks to all of you for your feedback and reviews. You guys are great, you're all amazing and you have my eternal thanks for supporting me.

I was originally going to post the epilogue separately after what was going to be the final chapter (chapter 23 was meant to be the final chapter, with a short epilogue following it). But then chapter 21 ended up being twice as long as I had planned, forcing me to split it into two chapters. In the end, I decided to combine the final chapter and the epilogue together, rather than letting the story drag on any further.

Believe me, I knew when this story was approaching the natural end of its shelf life, and I didn't want to overstay my welcome. Any way, I that you guys will enjoy reading this final chapter and let me know what you thought of it.

And lastly... I just want to say thanks to LovelyMasoka, VeelaSophia, Anne The Fire, Ice Prince Hitsugaya, Moonlight's Shadow Warrior, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, Phantom105, Morning Bleach, Selena Estella, Cifer10, dreamlife109, Bleached-Whale, Cittyno2, gorguts5, BeccaRomano, Mary Lou, and everyone else who took the time to review the story.

* * *

**BLEACH**_**  
The Human Condition**_

**Chapter 24:  
"The Heart, Part 2"**

_KARAKURA: The Present..._

Things had been going well for everyone, since Orihime's powers had finally returned to her and she'd started going back to school. The red-haired teen was currently in the sewing club, busily working the long needles as she knit the thread together...

It was comforting for the young woman to be back amongst her friends once again, doing all the things that she'd enjoyed before she'd first been taken to Las Noches. Orihime smiled to herself as she worked- weaving the threads of a long scarf. The girl continued while the other club-members kept busy with their own projects. She was extremely grateful for her friendship with Ishida. Throughout it all, he'd been very supportive- especially in regards to her and Ulquiorra.

Orihime was especially glad that she didn't have to hide the fact that the scarf was in fact a gift intended for Ulquiorra. Over time, her friends and their class-mated had pretty much worked out that the two of them were a couple. The former Hollow and Fourth Espeda had been attending classes alongside her for over a month now, and the fact that he spent so much time with her had made it easy for them to deduce that there was something between them.

She'd prepared herself for this becoming common knowledge, but Orihime had still blushed when her female classmates had cornered her one day in class to ask her various questions- things like how they'd first met, or how long the two of them had _been together_. Still, she could understand why these girls would be curious about them, especially since her "boyfriend" also happened to be the exotic new transfer-student that had suddenly shown up one morning and introduced himself to the class.

Despite the change of circumstances, Ulquiorra was very much the same person she had first encountered in the park months back. From the start, he'd always been less of a "bad guy" to her than just a sympathetic figure on the _other side_ of a conflict. And while both his allegiance and his views towards life had changed, his personality and disposition towards others was still rather caustic.

Yet in spite of his rough and even difficult nature, Orihime realized that this was part what Ulquiorra who he was, and she had gladly accepted all of him... The red-haired girl blushed faintly as she continued knitting in silence. She'd picked the colors to match him: jet black, like the color of his hair, and brilliant green, the same as the color of his eyes.

Orihime looked up the clock on the wall. The young redhead noted that it was almost time for the next period and hastily stuffed her knitting needles and the two wads of yarn into her book satchel, then quickly made her way for the door...

**...o.o.o...**

Two figures was running across the grounds of Soul Society... The first, a little girl with short bright pink hair and garnet eyes, was currently on the run. The second, a tall curvaceous woman with gray eyes and long sea-green hair, was in pursuit of the former.

Nell was rapidly closing in on the girl, drawing ever closer to Yachiru with each step, until she at last captured the fleeing Yachiru. "Got ya!" She exclaimed as she scooped her up in her arms.

"Ah man..." Yachiru began with a huff. "Aghhh! It's just not fair!" The pink-haired Lieutenant exclaimed, eliciting a confused look from the Arrancar holding her.

Nell blinked. "What do you mean, Yachiru-chan?"

She turned to look at her. "I'm talking about your change, Nell-chan." Yachiru replied, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Ever since you came back from from your trip to Hueco Mundo, after you _grew up_, you're just so much faster than me..." She explained to her. "There's no way that I could ever compete with your long legs!" The small girl remarked with a sigh. "Not to mention all the other unfair advantages you have on me- like that big chest of yours."

Nell flushed a dark shade of crimson at the girl's remark remark. "H-hey! Now you're the one who's not being fair, Yachiru-chan!" She exclaimed as she released her. "After all, I started out like this, so I didn't really have any much choice about I looked."

The pink-haired girl turned to face her. "I know, I know, you're a Hollow... But you were the same size as me when we first met." Yachiru paused. "I thought that I'd finally found another person just like me, but then you came back all grown up and curvy."

Nell sat down in the crass beside Yachiru. "When I lost memories, and became _Nell-chan_, I thought that the Shinigami were just big scary monsters that wanted to kill me." She remarked as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "But then I met Ichigo, and I realized that the Shinigami were capable of a lot good, and just diverse as my own kind..."

Yachiru turned to face the green-haired woman. "Nell-chan...?"

"When I look at Ichigo... I don't see his human side as prey, just like how I don't see his Shinigami side as my enemy." The Arrancar explained to her. "And when I'm with you- I feel like we don't have be Shinigami and Arrancar- we can be Nelliel and Yachiru."

Yachiru silently leaned against the female Arrancar- Nell's arms gently swooping around her as she pulled her into an embrace and held her. "Nell-chan... I'm sorry for what I said earlier." She admitted after a moment. "I mean, I'm still stuck as a kid, while you have this great new figure... I guess, the truth is, that I'm kind of jealous." She admitted, blushing faintly.

The former Third Espada smiled as she held the girl in her arms. "Oh Yachiru, you're just a _kid_ right now, you'll have plenty of time to catch up with me." She reasoned. "But for right now- just take your time and enjoy being the way you are right now... After all, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Nell offered her with a smile as she hugged her.

Yachiru relaxed and looked up at the green-haired Espada, her large reddish-brown eyes meeting the woman's stormy gray ones for a moment. "Easy for you to say." She remarked with a smile, letting out a small sigh and resting her head against Arrancar's chest.

**...o.o.o...**

_Four Months Later..._

Orihime rubbed her hands together... She was a Third-Year now. However, the bitter cold did little to help with her mood as she stood outside the school. It was the end of the day, and she was currently waiting for Ulquiorra to arrive.

The redhead was currently wearing a knee-length dark blueish-gray duffel coat in addition to her school uniform. She also had on a pair of dark pink gloves, along with a matching scarf wrapped around her neck and tucked inside the coat. Orihime watched, her cheeks rosy from the chill, as her breath came out in a little puff of steam before her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Came a familiar deep voice.

The young woman turned around, a smile quickly gracing her features as she looked at Ulquiorra as he stood silently before her. He was wearing a dark overcoat on top of his uniform. One of his gloved hands was clutching the handle of his school briefcase as he looked at her. His thick midnight-colored hair rustled slightly in the breeze (the shell of his ear briefly becoming visible).

Because of his nonhuman nature, the harsh weather seemed to have much less effect on him than it would for a human like her. Still, Orihime noted that cold had given Ulquiorra's normally almost bone-white skin now had a faint pink tinge, mainly in his cheeks. The effect was enough to even cause his tear marks to darken slightly with the faint tinge of winter.

Orihime retrieved her briefcase and approached him. She paused before him, then reached up to adjust the long dark green ans black striped scarf around his neck. She blushed slightly, recalling how it was the very same one that she had knitted for him- the black thread to match his hair and the green thread to match the color of his eyes. She then took a step back, as if to inspect him, and smiled.

The red-haired teen retrieved her book-bag and the two began walking home. After a few moments had passed between them, Orihime at last broke the silence. "You know Ulquiorra, next weak is going to be the start of winter break..." She explained with a smile as they walked.

Ulquiorra just nodded. "Of course," He replied in an even tone. "That fact is rather obvious, especially considering the clear markings on the calender." He stated in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

Orihime frowned slightly at his obtuseness, but continued. "That's not what I'm getting at..." She replied as she looked into his unwavering gaze. "What I was going to say was that the New Years festival is coming up soon." The redhead explained to him. "And well... It's important, because it'll be your first time experiencing one... And also _our_ first one."

The former Espada watched her as she looked away. Even with her skin flushed by the cold air, Ulquiorra could still tell that the young woman was blushing. After a moment, he smiled to himself and nodded, taking his free hand out of his coat pocket to capture hers. Orihime suddenly turned around and looked at him, then smiled and laced her fingers together with his as they continued.

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime and Ulquiorra were walking along a smoothed stone path, nearing the sacred red Tori archway that marked the entrance at the front of the Shinto temple they were visiting.

Orihime smiled cutely, taking hold of Ulquiorra's larger hand in hers as they passed under the arches, the Shinto Temple and the surrounding grounds now before them. It was midday, but the late December sky was overcast and gray, and there was a gentle breeze as they walked.

While he didn't always say it, he enjoyed being with this woman... As simple as it sounded, it was a strange admission for a being such as himself to make: that he, once an Arrancar, could find pleasure in the company of this young human woman. Still, the sentiment remained. Orihime had become quite _precious_ to him in the relatively short time he'd known her. His existence was no longer defined by loyalty or allegiance, but by the more substantial bond between the two of them.

He turned his attention back to her. She was dressed in a full-length floral-print pink kimono, with long sleeves and a light blue obi. Her long sunset hair was braided into a waist-length ponytail in the back, held in place with a fancy hair clip, while her long bangs in the front came down and framed the sides of her face. The young woman's twin aquamarine pins were currently clipped onto the collar of her kimono, while her dark pink scarf was wrapped around her neck and tucked down into the front.

Ulquiorra was still getting used to the so-called "traditional" clothing that Orihime had picked out for him to wear for their excursion to the temple. His shoulder-length midnight black hair was now pulled into a short ponytail in the back, which she'd also insisted upon. He was wearing full-length bamboo print dark green kosode, with a black sash (tied in the front) around his slender waist. He also had on a dark black and green haori jacket over over his long robe. His black and green striped scarf was wrapped around his neck and hanging down in the front.

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime's brown eyes quickly lit up at the sight of something- though what exactly, he wasn't sure. She calmly turned to him, announcing that she had something to take care of, and then dashed off. For an instant, the former Espada found himself left to his own devices, until he noticed two _familiar_ figures approaching his location.

He knew the first right away: it was Orihime and Kurosaki's mutual friend- the Quincy, Ishida Uryuu. Ulquiorra quickly recognized the second: it was the woman's long-time tomboy friend. He remained silent and watched as they approached. Ishida simply nodded, while Tatsuki glared at him.

The silence was at last broken when Orihime returned. The red-haired young woman paused for a moment as she looked at her two dark-haired friends standing before her. She then smiled, observing that the teens were both wearing identical red scarves. "Uryuu-kun, Tatsuki-chan..." The sunset-haired teen began with a smile. "Oh wow, your scarves, how cute." Orihime gushed happily as she looked at the two of them. "They make you two match, like a pair!"

Ishida blushed faintly in response, but Tatsuki turned beet-red at the assertion. Ulquiorra observed the subtle array of emotions playing across their faces with mild interest. The former Arrancar watched as Tatsuki turned to to Ishida, who just adjusted his glasses and chuckled faintly. But the gutsy tomboy only glared at him and jabbed the Quincy in the arm with a quick punch. Still, Ishida just smiled in response to the antics of the dark-haired young woman.

Everyone suddenly turned to see as a tall figure approached them. Orihime brightened at the sight of him and called out to her friend. Chad walked up to the group, bundled up in a heavy coat, his dark wavy hair rustling. "Hi, Inoue-san, happy holidays." He offered, his voice low but friendly.

Chad paused for a moment, then turned to look at the others. Ulquiorra was sporting the same neutral expression he wore most of the time (save for when he was with Orihime). The swarthy teen noted the tension and embarrassment in Tatsuki's expression, as well the bemused look on Ishida's face.

Chad turned to Orihime, reflexively rubbing his chin. "...Um, did I miss something?"

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime followed wordlessly as Ulquiorra led her by the hand, into a secluded area of the park. It was night time now and the oncoming midnight would soon be ushering in the new year.

They stopped and he turned to face her. "For some time now, I've found myself thinking a great deal about everything that's happened to _us."_ Ulquiorra began. "I realize that I've been less than forthcoming with you at times... I wish to rectify this." He paused, looking directly into the young woman's eyes. His hand to rest over his 'heart' as he continued. "As I see it, far too much has happened between us to leave so much unsaid..."

He lowered his hand and looked intently at her. "Before you came along, I knew only of emptiness, a life without purpose or meaning... As one of Aizen's Espada, I was nothing more than a weapon, an instrument of despair and pain." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "When we first met- we were enemies, and I treated you as such. I was... _unkind._ ...I locked you way, I belittled you and all the things that you held most dear. And when you spoke to me of the heart, I dismissed you because I believed that if I couldn't see something, then it couldn't exist..."

Orihime listened silently in amazement as he continued. "And yet in spite of all that, you saw the _real_ truth, the truth behind my harsh words and cold bravado." He approached her, taking her hands in his once more as he went on. "I was empty... And yet, you reached out to me. And over time, it was your strength that allowed me to see another way. You opened my eyes, and for the first time ever, I was able to understand even a little of what it meant to be _alive." _The redhead quickly felt her cheeks grow warm and eyes become watery as she listened to him. "You showed me that I was wrong... And that in spite of pain or sadness or loss, that life is still worth living..."

He lifted up one of her hands, placing it on his cheek. "I want to live, but more than just that, I want to live _with_ you." Ulquiorra commented softly. "You have given me far more than you realize, far more than I could ever possibly deserve." The former Espada paused to run his hand up through her russet strands, till his palm came to rest against her jaw as he cupped her cheek. "You have filled my life with so much warmth and light... And I now know what it means to have a heart." He captured her other hand and brought it to his chest. "This heart, this heart that you have given me... I now know for certain that it's real... Because it beats for you."

Tears trickle forth from the corners of her brown eyes, but Orihime smiled and blinked a few times to clear her eyes as she looked up into Ulquiorra's green eyes. He then pulled sunset-haired girl to him and captured her lips in a bold kiss. The young woman moaned slightly as she pressed her warm body against his frame and returned the gesture.

After what felt like an (extremely pleasant) eternity to the pair, the two finally withdrew and Orihime rested her head against his chest. Ulquiorra eventually heard a faint chuckle from the redhead he was holding in his arms. "And what exactly do you find so amusing?" Ulquiorra asked casually.

Orihime smiled to herself at the question. "Oh nothing." The redhead began, still hugging him. "It's just that, well... I just never knew that you could be so romantic, that's all." She replied, hugging him.

Ulquiorra cocked a dark brow at the remark. "Indeed..." He replied, running a pale hand through her waist-length fiery red hair. "Though, only for you."

Elsewhere, countless people waited for midnight to come, eager to celebrate the new year that was now only minutes away from becoming a reality. But at that moment, for Ulquiorra and Orihime, nothing else mattered to the two of them...

**...o.o.o...**

"You know, Ichigo..." Rukia began, seated at the Kotatsu with Ichigo. "I still sometimes have trouble believing everything that's happened to us and our friends over the course of the last year."

The two were in the den of the Kurosaki household. The petite Soul Reaper had briefly experimented with a shorter style- uniform blunt-cut bangs that stopped her collar. However, this didn't last long, especially after seeing Ichigo's (decidedly pallid) reaction. It was now even longer than when they'd first met, almost down to her waistline.

She'd realized something interesting as she'd grown it out- that for whatever reason, Ichigo had this habit of fiddling with her hair. He didn't even seem aware he was doing, and would blush darkly if she or anyone else pointed it out. It wasn't as if it bothered Rukia, it was just that... Well, she'd observed a similar behavior from Ulquiorra when he was idle and close to Orihime. However, when he'd been approached about it, he'd been surprisingly blase about it- even as the redhead had turned a dark (well, _darker_) shade of red over the issue.

Ichigo nodded at her comment. "Back when things first started, I never would have thought that any kind of peaceful settlement would even be possible." He commented. "And yet, here we are, with peace between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo." The orange-haired teen continued. "So, how your brother react when he learned that his Lieutenant was dating an Arrancar?"

Rukia shook her head, then managed a smile. "Well, Nii-sama certainly didn't get upset over it, if that's what you're wondering..." The small girl continued. "Given all the recent changes in the political and social climate, I expect that he's content to leave the issue to Renji-kun's discretion."

Ichigo nodded. "I guess that makes sense..." He mused. "I mean, I image Arrancar are becoming fairly common sights in the Seritei... What with Nell serving as their Ambassador, _and_ having been made an Honorary Officer in the Elite Court Guard." The teen reasoned with a smile.

"Speaking of which," The female Shinigami began. "How do you like your recent promotion to full fledged Shinigami?" Rukia asked him with a smile. "After all, with the Council recognizing your contributions to the war against Aizen..." She paused, blushing slightly."I'd really like it if you could give him a chance. After all, you're both really important to me, and I want him to accept you- to accept _us."_

Ichigo blushed at her word and fell silent. "I know, and believe me, I understand..." He paused for a moment. "It's just that... I can tell that Byakuya-san doesn't really seem to like me." The teen admitted in a more serious tone. "I think the idea of his sister being involved with someone like me, a _half-monster_ Vizard is unacceptable for him."

Rukia leaned forward and placed her small hand over his in a reassuring gesture. "Ichigo, regardless of _what_ you supposedly are, all that matter to me is _who_ you are." She explained to him softly. "I... Don't want anyone else, I want you... And once we're able to convince him that we're serious, I'd like to think that he'll come around." She explained to him.

Ichigo nodded and smiled at her, the two of them falling silent. Then, he leaned forward. Rukia was quick to do the same, leaning forward across the checkered surface of the kotatsu_. _Then, after a moment, their lips met as they shared a kiss._  
_

**...o.o.o...**

Orihime walked up to Ulquiorra, handing him a cup with steam rising from it, and sat down beside him on the couch in the main room. She smiled, watching as he looked down int the ark brown contents of the cup for a moment, before blowing away the steam and taking a small sip.

The former Espada was silent for a moment, quickly conferring to him while confirming his suspicions about the beverage as he sampled it... As he' suspected- it was hot chocolate. He glanced over the young woman beside him, carefully holding her cup in both hands as she gingerly took her first sip from her pale pink coffee cup. He took another sip from his before setting it down on the coffee table and sinking back into the corner of the couch.

"I've been thinking... About the future." Orihime began, turning to face him. "About us... About our future together, I mean." She continued with a smile. "We'll be graduating at the end of the third semester, and then..." The redhead then paused for a moment, edging in closer towards him with a tentative expression, and placing her hand on his. "I'm happy with my job at the bakery, and with you working for Urahara-san... I think we should move into a bigger place."

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment, then turned to look into her eyes. "Orihime, if I may ask... Is there anything in particular that brought this on?"

She gave a small smile an nodded. "Well, we've been together for a while now..." She paused, blushing faintly at her own words as she continued. "We could use some more room. Plus, it's kind of silly to keep you sleeping on the couch..." She paused again. "So I figure that if we had more room, than we could get a bigger bed for the bedroom."

The dark-haired Arrancar regarded his former charge for a moment, meeting her soulful brown eyes with his piercing green ones. "When you say a 'bigger bed'..." He began in a low tone, his lips curving into a little smirk. "Do you mean big enough for two?" He asked teasingly.

Orihime's face flushed darkly at the and she looked away. Ulquiorra turned his gaze to the side while attempting to stifle a smirk. He turned back when he suddenly felt a gentle tug on his shirt sleeve, meeting her gaze once again. "Y-yes..." She replied as she leaned her head against her chest, placing her hands against his chest to gently cling to his shirt. "I want to be with you, Ulquiorra, I want to be able to share everything with you."

He smiled to himself as he casually stroked her back as he held her. After a moment, he gently urged her back so that he could look her in the eyes. "Yes... That sounds like a good idea."

**(- The End -)**

* * *

Sorry this took so long, but there's been a lot going on in my life... Including my new job, and various health issues I've been coping with. So I've felt pretty burned out over the last few months.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story and and support me. You guys really are the best fans anyone could ever hope for. I have a lot of things planned in the near future, especially since this year will mark ten years on the site for me.

With any luck, I'll have some new stuff up to celebrate the occasion. And I hope you guys will come check it out and let me know what you think.

_-Bojack727_


End file.
